Kanon Returns
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A new series with the Kanon characters returning, plus a few new ones and where someone is going to find love. Who is it, read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1 A Welcome Return

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Hello there, it's ThomasZoey3000 here. I am a fan of the series Kanon (the 2006 version mostly) and to let you know that one of my favourite characters of that series is 'Nayuki'. For this series, I am introducing only a few characters, one of which 'Yuichi' has known for quite a long time, ever since he was a kid. Oh and as for the title, it's all I could really come up with. Now this series is my own continuation of the series, quite like how 'My Kinda Life' was my continuation of 'Shuffle!', to be like a second series to follow along after the first season, also please note that this series is also being told in first person by one of the new characters. Anyhow, I think that I have done enough talking for now, for now I am proud to present the first chapter of 'Kanon Returns'.

_**Episode 1: A Welcome Return**_

It is a slightly chilly day, there's plenty of snow on the ground and the wind blows plenty of cold air into my face, as I am bringing our stuff into our new apartment.

My name is Patrick Ozaki, I am eighteen years old and I live with my mother in this new apartment that we recently bought together in the city of Kanon. Before moving here, my mother had divorced my father, who, if you ask me was a complete monster.

My mother had suffered a serious stroke because of him and all the stress of work, so after taking it all in for this long, she divorced my father and we moved to this city. It was a little hard for me to just leave the other city behind, but if it meant a fresh new start in a new town, then I was okay with that.

"Oh Patrick dear, why don't you take a break?" my mother asked.

"No that's okay, I'm alright," I said to her, "besides it won't take me that long to get the rest of our stuff up here."

I went back downstairs to bring up the last of our stuff and brought it into our room. It was mostly a small apartment with a small kitchen, a small living room, two bedrooms and one bathroom.

"I know it's going to be a little hard to adjust to a new life..."

"Mom, it's okay, I'll learn to adjust. You should be more concerned with getting better, okay?"

"I will...thank you Patrick."

"Your welcome."

"Now if you want to go out and give yourself a little tour of the town, then that's okay with me."

"Alright, but I won't be out for too long."

I grabbed my jacket and boots, put them on, then I went out on my way to see this town. Plus I had a strong feeling that I might run into an old friend of mine.

I walked down a few streets, before I saw the person I was hoping to see. He's an old friend of mine from the other city, although lately I haven't seen him since he came to move here. His name is Yuichi Aizawa, he has brown hair, he's the same age as me and usually likes joking around a little too much.

He was shovelling snow away from a house, by the looks of things, he was focusing too much that he didn't notice me. So I grabbed some snow, packed it together into a snowball and threw it at him.

"What's the big idea?" he asked angerily.

"Oh nothing," I snickered, "I just had a strong feeling that you wouldn't be able to dodge that snowball...like all the other ones before."

When he looked over to me, he gasped in complete shock, "Patrick?"

"The one and only, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It has, but what are you doing here?"

"There's a few good answers I could give you and let you guess, but I'm just going to get to the point and say it. I'm moving to this town."

"Are you living on your own?"

"No Yuichi," I chuckled, "I'm with my mother of course, it's a really long story..."

I stopped when I noticed someone walking down the pathway and walking over towards us, "is everything okay Yuichi dear?"

"Everything's okay, Aunt Akiko."

"So this is your Aunt Akiko," I smiled, "you used to tell me a lot about her and your cousin."

Mrs. Akiko looked over to me, "are you a friend of Yuichi?"

"Indeed I am Ma'am," I smiled, "I am a friend of Yuichi, in fact I'm his old friend from the other city. My name is Patrick Ozaki, I'm honored to finally meet you Mrs. Akiko."

"My," she said, all the while she was smiling, "you certainly have a polite friend Yuichi."

"Yeah, he's a good friend to have."

"Especially one you used to talk with all the time," I chuckled a little bit, "you often told me of your many trips to this town, then for seven years you didn't come back here, then without even telling me, you get up and leave."

"Sorry Patrick."

"Nah, that's okay, I'm never one to hold a grudge aganist someone. In fact, to show you that I'm a man of my word, why don't I help you finish clearing this sidewalk?"

"Well...sure," he smiled.

Mrs. Akiko got out the second shovel and I went to work. Needless to say, I was finished in less than seven minutes, all the while, Yuichi was still working on his section.

"Maybe it's just me," he groaned.

"Wouldn't be the first time," I chuckled quietly.

Once the work was done, Yuichi invited me into his home, "wow!" I gasped, "you often told me about this house and how wonderful it was, but words can't describe how wonderful it is."

"Wow, I tried."

After getting our jackets, gloves and boots off, we walked over to the living room, where Mrs. Akiko was waiting with some hot chocolate. For a short while, we talked and talked, Yuichi told me of some of his misadventures and then I explained about why we moved here.

"Was there a reason why you wanted to move here?" Yuichi asked after a while.

"Well, mostly because we heard that this is a peaceful town and with plenty of good schools and workplaces, which means great hope for both my mother and I. Plus I wanted to come here, knowing that I might find you here. Looks like I was right," I had to chuckle.

Yuichi sighed deeply, while Mrs. Akiko giggled a little bit.

"I'm back!" called another voice, this one sounded like a young teenage girl's voice.

In less than a minute, another person came walking into the room. She almost looked like Mrs. Akiko, only without pink tails, to be honest I thought she looked pretty cute.

"Welcome home dear," said Mrs. Akiko.

"How was practise?" asked Yuichi.

"It was okay," she smiled, then she noticed me.

"Hello," I said in a nervous way, "I'm Patrick Ozaki, I'm an old friend of Yuichi."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Nayuki, I'm Yuichi's cousin."

"So you're Nayuki. Yuichi has told me a lot about you."

"I hope it's good, cause sometimes Yuichi says some things that are uncalled for."

I looked at him with a serious look, "there's something about him that hasn't changed about since we were kids. Right Yuichi?" He just looked down at the floor, looking a little angry, "but he did used to say good things about you."

Yuichi looked up to me with a surprised look, he remembered that there were plenty of times when he used to tease Nayuki and was wondering why I was not ratting him out.

"Good," smiled Nayuki.

"So Patrick," Yuichi said as he joined in on the conversation, "are you still going to school?"

"Yep, in fact I'll be joining you and Nayuki at your school tomorrow morning."

"And what about Sakura, are you two still seeing each other?" I was silent when Yuichi asked that question, "I see you're still wearing the necklace she gave you."

"Sakura and I..." I was finding it a little hard to speak at that moment, "we're not seeing each other any more."

"Did you two break up?"

"Something like that. Something came up and Sakura had to go, so I haven't seen or heard anything from her again."

"That's so sad," groaned Nayuki.

"Well I'm okay, there's no need to worry about me."

Then I looked over to the clock, "unlike me, I need to get going or my mom is going to start worrying about where I am and that's something I don't need her doing."

"Well it was nice seeing you again Patrick," said Yuichi, "and again I'm sorry for not letting you know about..."

"Nah, it's okay Yuichi, there's no need to be sorry. So I'll see you later and it was nice meeting you Mrs. Akiko and Nayuki."

"It was nice meeting you too," smiled Nayuki, in the sweetest way I have ever seen.

"Come by for a visit any time you want Patrick dear," said Mrs. Akiko.

"I will," I smiled.

I soon got my boots, gloves and jacket on, then I set out on my way back for the apartment. I wasn't too far away from the house, when I noticed Nayuki waving to me. I waved back to her until I was out of sight from her.

It didn't take me long to get back to the apartment, mostly about fifteen minutes from the house. Once I got inside, I found my mom sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a nice cup of tea.

"How was your little tour of the city Patrick?" she asked me.

"It was pretty good, I ran into an old friend of mine. Do you remember Yuichi Aizawa?"

"Yes I remember him."

"Well I saw him and got to meet his aunt Akiko and his cousin Nayuki. They were nice people, especially Nayuki."

My mother just smiled, I think she was just happy to know that I was enjoying our new life in this town.

The following morning, I was up bright and early, trying out my school uniform. It was mostly a dark blue shirt, emerald green pants and white shirt.

"Make sure you wear your blue jacket honey," called my mother, "it's really cold out there today."

"You're not kidding, I think it's suppose to be cold here all the time. I remember Yuichi used to say that it was always cold outside. Oh and have you seen my favourite scraf?"

"It's on the coat rack near the front door."

"Thanks mom - now if you need me, give me a call on my cell okay?"

"I will, but not during classes."

"Right," I chuckled, as I walked out the front door.

In about fifteen minutes, I was outside of the house again, I was wondering why Yuichi and Nayuki weren't ready. I pulled out my cellphone and checked the time.

"Shoot! It's no wonder why they're not out here, I'm too early. I bet they're not even awake," I thought to myself.

"Hello Patrick dear."

There was Mrs. Akiko, she was taking out the garbage when she noticed me standing outside.

"Oh hi Mrs. Akiko, I know I'm a little bit early, but I guess I was just a little too excited to go to school."

"I understand - would you like to come inside and wait till Yuichi and Nayuki wake up?"

"Sure," I smiled. To be honest, I was more than glad to get out of the cold. After I took off my jacket, boots, scraf and gloves and left them in a nice pile by the doorway, I followed Mrs. Akiko to the kitchen.

"Have you eaten?" she asked me.

"Ah, no not really. I was in such a hurry that I didn't get anything to eat."

Mrs. Akiko just smiled at me, "would you like to join us for breakfast this morning, Patrick dear?"

"I love to," I smiled.

From where I was sitting, I could see that Mrs. Akiko was doing quite a bit, cooking up breakfast. Then she stopped, "it's almost time."

"What?"

"Just wait...three...two...one..."

There was a loud noise, like a few dozen alarm clocks going off. The sound seemed to be coming from the upstairs level - then after a minute, the clocks stopped.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Those were Nayuki's alarm clocks."

"Alarm clocks?"

So Mrs. Akiko explained to me that Nayuki has a little trouble waking up in the mornings, hence why she needed all the alarm clocks.

"Has she always had a problem getting up in the mornings?"

"She has."

It was then that Nayuki and Yuichi came walking into the kitchen, Nayuki looked a little sleepy as she walked over to her spot at the table.

"Unbelieveable," groaned Yuichi, "I've been living here for almost a year now and yet for some reason I still haven't gotten used to Nayuki's sleeping-in habits."

He looked over to Nayuki, he groaned loudly as she had fallen asleep again, "come on Nayuki, wake up and keep your eyes open!"

Nayuki was able to keep her eyes open, especially when she saw a jar of strawberry jam on the table.

Within minutes, Mrs. Akiko brought over the plates of food and some extra toast for us. Nayuki got a hold of the first piece of toast and started to put the strawberry jam on it. Lots of jam! As she was doing that, she was singing a little song about strawberry jam.

"You must really like strawberries, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, if I could, I would have strawberry jam for breakfast, lunch and dinner and dream of it at night."

"That's Nayuki for you," said Yuichi, "she's nuts about strawberries."

"I can see that," I chuckled.

"Would you like some Patrick? My mom makes some of the best jams in the entire city."

"Ah sure," I smiled.

I grabbed onto a piece of toast, then I placed a bit of strawberry jam on it, then took a bite of it. It did taste good that much is for sure.

"It is good," I said.

Mrs. Akiko then came over to the table with another jar of jam, Nayuki and Yuichi looked at it with shocked looks.

"Would you like to try this, Patrick dear?" asked Mrs. Akiko, "this is my special jam, I'm the only one who makes this."

"Sure, I would love to try it."

Both Nayuki and Yuichi got up, said thank you for breakfast and headed off for their bedrooms. "Surprising that Yuichi forgot to eat his toast," I chuckled, "I hope he doesn't mind if I take it."

"Would you like me to put some of this on?" Mrs. Akiko asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

I handed her the toast and she placed the jam on it, then she spread it evenily on the toast and handed it back to me, "thank you Mrs. Akiko, I can't wait to try it."

I took a bite of it - a second later, I wished I hadn't. I don't know what it tasted like, but whatever it was, it was awful. But being a nice person, I didn't say those kinds of words to Mrs. Akiko.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Delicous," I said while groaning, "I must admit I've never tasted anything like this jam before. What favour is this?"

"It's a secret," she smiled.

Lucky me, cause I wasn't sure if I wanted to taste that type of jam again, but still I ate the rest of the toast. Boy did I feel sick, maybe this was why Nayuki and Yuichi left the room.

"Come on Patrick!" called Yuichi, "we need to get going!"

"Right, I'm coming! Thanks for the breakfast, Mrs. Akiko."

"Your welcome dear."

I looked back to see her eat a piece of toast with that jam on it, but she didn't look sick at all. I think she enjoyed it.

"What kind of jam was that?" I asked while we were walking along.

"We don't know either," said Yuichi, "Aunt Akiko has never told us either."

"We're sorry about not telling you," said Nayuki quietly.

"Nah, that's okay. I can understand why you didn't tell me, you didn't want to upset your mom's feelings, but I have to know, what should I do if she brings that stuff out again."

"You'll find some way of avoiding that stuff," said Yuichi, "just be prepared."

"I'll try," I groaned, secretly I still I some bits of that jam in my mouth.

"Patrick, if you decide to stop by for breakfast again, you can always ask to try the other jams, they all taste great."

"I wouldn't know," said Yuichi, "I'm not usually into sweets."

"That's something about you that hasn't changed since I first met you Yuichi," I sighed, "you're weren't usually into sweets."

"Do you like sweets Patrick?" asked Nayuki.

"Yeah I do. To be honest, I have a bit of a sweet tooth for sweet things, but mostly strawberries."

Nayuki looked at me a little surprised, "you like strawberries too? I love strawberries!"

"Then that gives you two something in common," chuckled Yuichi, I think he was trying to make fun of us again. I stopped walking, picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball.

"Watch this Nayuki," I whispered.

I threw the snowball right at Yuichi's head, he span round looking angry, "what was that for?"

"You know why," I simply replied.

I don't think Yuichi liked getting hit on the back of the head with a snowball, cause he didn't say another word for a few minutes.

"Okay, Yuichi I'm sorry for throwing that snowball at you earlier okay?"

He looked back over towards us, "apology accepted," he said.

Then he and Nayuki noticed that I was shivering, "is it always this cold out?" I asked.

"Not always," answered Nayuki, "it's a little warmer out today then usual."

I only groaned quietly, I still couldn't believe how cold it could get in this city.

Within a few minutes, we had arrived at the school. It certainly looked bigger than the picture I saw on the internet when my mom was transferring me here.

"It must be easy to get yourself lost in there, am I right?"

"You are right Patrick," answered Yuichi, "I should know, after all I did get lost in that school on my first day."

"You never told me that Yuichi," said Nayuki.

Then we heard someone else calling out Nayuki's name, we all looked to see a brown haired girl, around Nayuki's age come over towards us and walking beside her was a brown haired boy, wearing a white jacket. The two girls were talking about track practise, then they looked over to me.

"This is Patrick Ozaki," said Yuichi, "he's an old friend of mine from the other city, he just recently moved here."

"And you never told us about him before," said the brown haired boy, "which shouldn't be a huge surprise, since you like to keep things to yourself."

"And that's Kitagawa," Yuichi was whispering to me, "he's all talk and kind of pathetic."

"Watch it Aizawa!"

"Seriously you two are acting like a couple of young kids," said the brown haired girl.

"You're only making fools out of yourselves," I said, agreeing with her.

"It's nice to meet Ozaki, I'm Koari Misaka, but you can just call me Koari."

Kitagawa however wasn't looking too happy at me, "don't you get any funny ideas buster, otherwise you're..." He never got any further, as Koari had stomped her left foot down on his right foot. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"Koari, that's being a little harsh," said another voice.

Standing closly behind was a young girl, I would say is probably one year younger than Koari.

"That's just the way she is Shiori," said Yuichi, "especially when Kitagawa acts like a fool."

"I understand," she said, "and who's your new friend?"

"I'm Patrick Ozaki," I said in a kind way, "I'm an old friend of Yuichi, I had just recently moved here with my mother."

"That's reminds me Patrick, I've been meaning to ask," Nayuki then asked, "why isn't your father here with you two?"

"Mostly because my parents are divorced, plus it's better if he stays away from my mother, otherwise she might get stressed out and have another stroke, so that's one of the many reasons he's not with us."

Of course, Yuichi knew this because I had told him yesterday, but still I think they were shocked by my answer.

"Well," said Koari after a while, "we hope that you will enjoy living here."

"I'm sure I'm going to enjoy living here," I smiled.

We all walked inside, got on our normal school shoes and headed off to our classrooms. I wasn't expecting to be in the same class as Yuichi, Nayuki, Koari or Kitagawa, but when I walked into my classroom, there they were. The only seat that was left, was sitting on the right side of Nayuki's desk.

"Patrick," she whispered quietly, "if you ever need any extra help, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

Before she went back to focusing on her school work, Nayuki actually winked at me.

"Yep, I'm definetly going to love living here," I thought to myself and went back to focusing on my school work.


	2. Chapter 2 The Time of My Life

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Well it's time to share with you guys, the next chapter of 'Kanon Returns'. For the first chapter, it was the basic introduction to some of the characters that will be seen alot in this series. Several more will be introduced as this series continues on, some might get a small portion of the stories to themselves, just a little heads up for future episodes of this series! Just to point out that in this series that Nayuki, Yuichi, Koari, Kitagawa and Patrick of course are all going in for their last year at that school, just to let you know. Just for the record, I might have spelled the name of the hill in the town wrong, it was a minor typing mistake made. Now the title of this chapter was inspired by the song of the same title by 'David Cook', anyhow that's enough chatter from me, here's the next chapter of the series.

_**Chapter 2: The Time of My Life**_

When class was done for the day, I walked on down the hallways talking with Nayuki.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask this," she said quietly, "but was Yuichi ever a...you know..."

"A Jerk?" I asked, Nayuki nodded her head, "yes there have been times that Yuichi can be a jerk, but he does find a way to make up for his antics. Why do you ask Nayuki?"

"I'm just wondering, cause he does go a little too far with the words he says."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I've seen that before. There are some things about Yuichi that just don't change at all."

As we walked on down the hallways and into the main lobby, Nayuki could see a small necklace around my neck, "was that given to you by your last girlfriend?"

"Yeah it was, she gave it to me the moment we met."

"How long did you two go out?"

"Ever since we were kids, and for the record, we...stopped seeing each other seven months ago."

There was a lot more to the story, but Nayuki didn't ask me what, I guess she knew this would hurt me to tell it out to her, "say Nayuki, do you have track practise today?"

"Nope," she answered, "Coach says we need to rest our bodies every now and then."

"Well then, maybe we could hang out, if you want to."

"Sure," she smiled, "oh that reminds me, I need to get something from my locker, I won't be too long!"

Nayuki walked slowly down the stairs, mostly because she didn't want to slip on the slippery floor. I followed slowly down the stairs, but by the time I got downstairs, Nayuki was out of sight.

"Boy is she ever fast," I thought to myself.

"Are you ready Patrick?" asked a voice, I was shocked to see Nayuki stand close by, "is something wrong?"

"Ah, no. Ah, did you get what you needed out of your locker?"

"Yep."

I was right, she is fast, which made me wonder how fast she could really run on the racetrack.

Before we left the school, I phoned my mom and let her know that I was going to be out for a bit, she of course said it was okay. So Nayuki and I walked around for a bit, she showed me a lot of interesting places, then we had to rest for a bit outside of a grogery store.

"I never thought this town was this big," I said out loud.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Hi Nayuki!" cried another voice.

We both looked to see a young teenage girl with light chocolate brown hair standing near by. She wore a pink jacket, brown gloves and black boots.

"Hey there Ayu, are you looking for Yuichi?"

"I am," she answered, "but I haven't been able to find him."

"Wait," I said, "you're Ayu?"

"That's me," she looked at me confused, "do I know you?"

"No, but I know your friend, Yuichi Aizawa. He's an old friend of mine from the other city, he told me about you a couple of times the last time he came back from this town years ago. I'm Patrick Ozaki by the way."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Anyways, if you're looking for Yuichi, I think he's hanging out at the arcade."

"Thanks," Ayu thanked me and started to leave, when she tripped and fell flat, face first to the ground, "ugu, I fell on my head again."

"Are you okay?" Nayuki asked.

"I'm okay," she groaned as she got up and ran off.

Yuichi wasn't kidding about Ayu tripping alot, although he was often miserable whenever he spoke about Ayu.

In a few minutes, we were at a small cafe, Nayuki ordered a strawberry sundie and I ordered a coffee, I wasn't feeling that hungry. Nayuki however was, when she asked for a second sundie.

"You sure love that stuff don't you?"

"Yep," she smiled, "if I could I would eat five more of these."

"You know I could probably eat the same amount as you, it's a little hard to keep away from something as sweet as strawberries."

"I agree with you Patrick. That's something about you that is completely different from Yuichi."

"Oh I'm sure you can find lots of things that are different from Yuichi and I."

While Nayuki continued to eat her 2nd strawberry sundie, I pulled out my Ipod and looked through the many songs, I wasn't going to listen to any, I was just cheeking.

Nayuki was soon done, I could tell that she wanted another one, but she said she was done.

"Are you sure you don't want another one?"

"I'm sure, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"No it's okay, I wouldn't get into trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, so there's no need to worry about me, okay?"

"Okay."

As a gentleman, I payed the bill for Nayuki's sundies and my coffee, then we continued walking around for a little while longer, until we noticed the sun setting for the day.

"Well I better get home," said Nayuki, "I'm going to help my mom make curry tonight."

"Sounds good, well I'll see you tomorrow."

I was about to go, when..."Patrick!" I turned around and looked back to her, "would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Well...I would love to, but I should go home to check on my mom, then I'll come by, okay?"

"Sure, see you later!" Nayuki gave me a polite wave and walked happily away for her house.

"That Yuichi was wrong about her, she's not crazy," I thought to myself, "but then again, Yuichi is usually wrong about a lot of things."

As I walked slowly back to the apartment, I tripped over something and fell flat on my face.

"Never done that before," I groaned.

I looked back to see what I had tripped over, I was surprised to see a young fox right behind me, "are you okay, young one?" I asked.

The fox looked at me with a happy look, like it was trying to tell me that it was okay.

"What are you doing here in the city streets? It can be a little dangerous down here. I'll take you back to where you came from, where did you come from?"

The little fox looked to the hills, they are known as 'Momami hill', don't know why.

I walked with the little fox to the hill, it sure was impressive as it was big and with a giant sized forest a short distance away.

"You have a nice home here," I smiled to the fox, "and I'm sorry for bumping into you, I hope you didn't get hurt."

The little fox didn't say anything, but it did smile.

"My name is Patrick Ozaki, do you have a name?"

"Ma-Ko-To!" it barked.

"Makoto? Did you just say that?" I was in shock, but I had to smile, "I guess there's more to you than meets the eye. So Makoto, are you hungry?"

"Yep!" it barked again.

"Well you're in luck, cause I have a pork bun, have you ever had one?"

"Yep!" it barked again.

I took out one porkbun and split it in two and gave one part of it to Makoto the fox. It was nice and warm and quite delicous I will admit.

"Well I better get going," I said after a while, "but I'll come by to see you again Makoto."

"Bye!" it barked.

I waved to her politely as I walked back to the streets, "boy today sure has been an interesting day," I thought to myself.

When I got home, I told my mom all about the day, then I told her about Nayuki's invitation, "so would it be okay if I go eat with Nayuki and her family tonight?"

"Of course it is Patrick," she smiled, "you have my full permission to go eat out tonight."

"Thanks mom...oh, but what about you?"

"I'll be okay dear, there's plenty in the fridge for me to eat."

"Okay, well if you need me, just give me a call on my cell okay?"

"Okay Patrick."

It didn't take me long to get to Nayuki's house. I was about to knock on the door, when it was opened by Nayuki.

"Hello Patrick," she said happily, "I'm glad you could make it, the curry is all ready to eat."

I could sniff the curry from the doorway, I had to admit that it smelled really good. After getting all my winter gear off, I followed Nayuki to the kitchen where Mrs. Akiko, Yuichi and even Ayu were waiting.

"Thank you Patrick for all your help," smiled Ayu, "Yuichi was at the arcade as you had said."

"She took me by surprise," he groaned.

"All I did was give you a big hug, what's wrong with that?"

"Plenty when you're sneaking up behind someone like you did, attacking me the way you did."

"Ugu!"

"Correction, it's not wrong at all. The only problem is that the person you want to greet, will get a little spooked. I'm only guessing that Yuichi is angry because he was spooked by your sudden appearence."

"That's probably it," Ayu then looked over to Yuichi, "alright, for now on, I'll won't make any sudden appearances and try to greet you probably."

"Thanks," he said quietly.

I chuckled quietly as I sat down in the same seat I was sitting in before, right beside Nayuki, who was looking at me with an impressed look.

Mrs. Akiko then came over with the curry, "enjoy," she said happily.

We all started eating, Nayuki was right about the curry, it was good.

"Do you like it Patrick dear?" asked Mrs. Akiko.

"Yes I do, I've never tasted Curry like this before, it's really good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"So Patrick," said Nayuki, joining in on the conversation, "did you have a good time at school today?"

"Yep, I had a good time today, although I never thought that you guys had such a big school like that. Nayuki, did you have any problems when you first went into that school?"

"Only a little bit, I got lost for the first two days, then after a while I never lost my way in that school again."

"And I suppose you know that I got lost on my first day there," groaned Yuichi.

"Oh yeah I heard all about that and how you and Ayu got lost, not once, but twice."

"Gee, I wonder who's fault that was," Yuichi looked over to Ayu with that teasing look again, "the speezy little lost boy over here."

"Ugu! I'm a girl and you know it!"

"Come on Ayu, who else do you know that says 'ugu'?" Ayu didn't answer back for a while, "I didn't think so, you're the only one who really says that word."

"Well it's not uncommon for a person to have their own little catchpharse," I said, "remember when we were kids and I had that catchpharse."

"Yes I remember...but I can't seem to remember the word."

"Neither can I," I chuckled.

We went back to eating the curry and every now and then, one of us would bring up an interesting conversation topic, especially Ayu, she had plenty of stories to tell. Then Nayuki joined in and told me of the many times she won the compitations.

"It is a lot of hard work, but it is worth it when the compitations came," she was saying.

"Sometimes she over does it, not surprising," muttered Yuichi.

"That was uncalled for," groaned Nayuki.

I gave Yuichi a little kick to his left leg, he groaned as he felt that, he knew what I meant to say.

After dinner, I offered to help clean up the dishes, Mrs. Akiko was certainly happy to see me with such nice manners.

"Hey Patrick," called Yuichi, "can you tell me of what happened between you and Sakura?"

I groaned quietly, "I don't really like to talk about it Yuichi."

"Yuichi, leave Patrick alone," said Ayu, "if he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't need to."

"So there's no need to bug him about it."

"You should listen to Nayuki."

"Okay. Okay," he groaned, "I won't ask any more."

"Thank you," I smiled.

After a while, Ayu and Yuichi went out to get some 'Tayaki', while Nayuki and I talked for a while in the living room.

"Ah Patrick, you might want to be careful. Your Ipod is about to fall out of your pocket."

I reached into my right pocket and sure enough, Nayuki was right as my Ipod was about to fall out, "thanks for letting me know, I don't want this thing to fall out, it was a gift from...her."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, if fact, this was the last thing she gave me. She actually spent her entire allowance to buy me this Ipod during christmas."

"That was sweet of her."

"Yeah," I sighed deeply, "I've been careful not to drop this thing."

"Do you have a lot of songs on your Ipod?"

"Yep, plenty of songs, over 1000 different songs from pop, rock, dance and country types."

"That's a lot of songs," gasped Nayuki.

"Yes it is," as I was saying that, I was putting my Ipod back into my jacket pocket.

Around this time, Ayu and Yuichi had returned with their tayaki, "it's really good," smiled Ayu.

"It's fattening," muttered Yuichi, but loud enough that Ayu could hear him. She sniffed loudly as she sat down in the chair, "think about it Ayu, that's all you ever eat."

"That's not true!"

"Ayu has a point," I said, joining in on their conversation, "she does eat other food, I mean she did eat Mrs. Akiko's delicous curry earlier. I would have to say that you're jumping to conclusions again Yuichi."

"Oh come on, I'm only joking."

"You know - I've never been able to tell when you're joking around or being serious."

Ayu and Nayuki were trying hard not to laugh, while Yuichi just shot me a dirty look.

"It was just a joke Yuichi, I can tell when you're being serious."

He stopped looking mad at me, then he sat down right next to Nayuki.

"So Patrick, do you still do Karoke?"

"Ah, not as much as I used to. After Sakura and I...stopped seeing each other, I stopped singing. Once and a while, I would sing but it's becoming a rare thing."

"Can you really sing?" asked Ayu.

"Yep, I can sing."

"Could you sing a little bit?" asked Nayuki in a sweet way.

"Well...sure, I could sing a song for you guys, just give me a second to seach through my many lists. I have forgotten alot of the lyrics for the many songs - hold on, here's one, it's called 'The Time of My Life'."

Yuichi went upstairs to get to get his speakers for my Ipod, then after I had plugged it in.

"Alright here I go," I said, "I might be a little rusty, but I'll give it my best shot."

Nayuki got the honors of starting it up, the music played then when it came time to sing, I actually sang the entire song from start to finish, not once did I miss a single lyric.

After I was done singing, both Nayuki and Ayu clapped loudly, same with Mrs. Akiko who heard me sing from the kitchen, Yuichi of course was smiling.

"Glad to see that hasn't changed with you Patrick," he said.

"That was amazing," said Nayuki.

"Do you really think so? Cause I haven't sung any song for a long time and I thought I might have messed up."

"Are you kidding Patrick?" asked Yuichi, "you sang that song perfectly, just like you used to whenever we had those talent shows."

"Thanks Yuichi," then I looked back to Nayuki, who looked like one of those over-excited fans who have gone to a concert to see a singer perform.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a professional singer?" asked Ayu.

"I have thought about it, but I don't think I could become one."

"I think you could," smiled Nayuki, "and if you did become a professional singer, I would be the first to buy your CD and go to all your concerts."

"Well, thanks...Nayuki," I was blushing the very second I heard that, "I'll...have to think about that, in the meantime I should think about finishing school and getting a good education."

"Sounds good."

After another thirty minutes, I was finally ready to go home.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over and for the wonderful dinner," I said to both Nayuki and Mrs. Akiko.

"Your welcome Patrick dear," smiled Mrs. Akiko, "it was so nice to have you here. You're more than welcome to come over whenever you want."

"Thanks Mrs. Akiko, and you too Nayuki."

"You're welcome Patrick," smiled Nayuki.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

I got my winter clothes on, then I headed out for the street. I had only just gotten to the gate, when I heard Nayuki call my name - I turned around and saw her wave to me.

"See you tomorrow!" she called.

"See you tomorrow!" I called back to her.

Nayuki smiled as she watched me walk out to the street. As I walked along, I kept thinking about what Ayu, Yuichi and mostly Nayuki said about becoming a singer.

"Maybe I should - but after I graduate from school."

When I got back to the apartment, I told my mom all about my little visit and told her about the conversations.

"Do you think that I could become a professional singer - you know, after I graduate from school?"

"Patrick my dear, you can do whatever you want to."

"Thanks mom, but I'll have to think about it for a while."

"It's enterily up to you, I know you'll make a good decision, it's all up to you."

I smiled as I heard that, I was glad to be living with my mom, at least she liked my decisions, unlike my father. He would refuse to the idea and send me to the military.

I was soon changed into my pajams and ready to go to bed, all the while I was still thinking about seeing that look on Nayuki's face.

"If I do become a singer, I'll autograph your CD first," I whispered quietly.

Before long, I grew tired and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Already Over

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

For this episode, we finally get to find out what happened between 'Patrick' and 'Sakura' and find out what happened that seperated them for good. But who Patrick tells this story to is going to be kept secret until you read this chapter. Now, unlike the 'My Kinda Life' series I did before this series, this story doesn't follow along one day at a time as we go from Monday to Saturday in this chapter. Just to point out that this chapter might make you cry a little, cause that's what happened with me as I was writing it, so you might want to get a box of tissues ready. Some portions of this episode was deeply inspired by one of the scenes from 'Kaze No Stigma' episode 12. Anyhow here's the third chapter, enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: Already Over**_

My first week at school had definetly been a good one, I had gotten my chance to meet so many of Yuichi and Nayuki's friends and I also got a little tour of the school, after I got lost. I have Koari to thank for that, she helped me find my way out.

Anyhow, today was a Saturday, I was getting myself ready for today, cause I needed to get some more grogeries.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit!"

"Wait Patrick dear, I'm coming along with you."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course it is," my mother chuckled, "besides I need to get out and see this town for myself. Am I right?"

I chuckled a little, "yes you are right. Alright then, you can come along."

It didn't take us that long to get to a grogery store, and again it didn't take us that long to get what we needed. Although as we left, my mother was carrying only three bags, while I had six of them in my hands.

"Patrick dear, why don't you let me carry some of those bags?"

"It's okay mom, I can handle it."

"Oh hello Patrick," called another voice. We both looked to see Mrs. Akiko standing behind us.

"Oh hi Mrs. Akiko."

"It's so nice to see you again and I guess this is your mother am I right?"

"That would be me," she chuckled, "I'm Lucia Ozaki. I'm happy to finally meet you Mrs. Akiko, Patrick has told me alot about you and your daughter."

"I hope it's nice things."

"Yep, it's always nice things."

I then joined in on the conversation, "so, is Nayuki at track practise today?"

"She is, she left to go an hour ago, but I'm sure she's still practising right now."

"Do you want go see her Patrick dear?" my mother asked.

"Maybe after we get the grogeries home."

"He is quite the gentleman," smiled Mrs. Akiko, "if you want, I could help your mother get the grogeries back to your place while you go see Nayuki."

"What do you say?" my mother asked.

"Ah...well...sure," I smiled.

So I gave a couple of the bags to my mother and the rest to Mrs. Akiko, thankfully they weren't heavy. I said good-bye and thank you, then I headed off to the school.

I had to be careful out today, just to be on the safe side, just in case there was some ice under the snow. Still I did make it to the school in less than ten minutes.

"Really quiet out here," I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the gym, all I can say is that it was the biggest gym I have ever seen. Of course the track team was still practising and leading in front was Nayuki.

"Hi Patrick," she called and ran over to me, "did you come by to see me practise?"

"Yeah, I did," I smiled.

"But what about your mother?"

"Oh she's okay, Mrs. Akiko is with her right now. Still I have to admit that I have never seen a gym this big before. It sure is impressive."

"Yeah it is, the school puts in a lot of effort into this stuff."

"Looks like you're working hard out there."

"Yeah, well I'm always doing my very best, especially since we have a meet coming up soon."

The coach called out to Nayuki, asking for her to come back to practise.

"Is it okay if I stick around and watch for a bit?"

"Sure Patrick, you can stay and watch, we need to practise for five more minutes, then if you want to hang out..."

"I would like that," I said, interupting her.

"Okay, I'll see you in a short bit."

So Nayuki ran off to rejoin her team-mates and her coach for a few more minutes training. I have to say that she looked great, I had been wondering how fast she could run and now I was seeing it.

After her practise was done, I waited by the doorway for her - which wasn't very long at all, for she came out in three minutes.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, I'm ready," I answered happily.

We went all around the city, passing many stores and looking in the windows. I think Nayuki was having a great time hanging out with me today.

Then after our little walk around, we both went to the cafe again where we made our orders, which was the same as before.

"Hey Nayuki, do you remember when I sang to you guys on Monday night?"

"I remember, you were fantastic."

"Yeah well, I've been thinking about a singing career and I think it would be a good idea to go with that, after I've graduated from school."

"Are you serious?" Nayuki looked happy and asking me in an excited way.

"Yep, I'm serious...and when I become a famous music star, I'll be sure to give you free backstage passes."

"I would like that," then she asked, "what about Sakura? Wouldn't you invite her too?"

I was quiet for a short while as I looked down to the necklace, "I would...except for one problem...Sakura is dead."

"What? But I thought..."

"No, I only said we stopped seeing each other at least seven months ago, I didn't say anything else. It's hard to believe though that she is gone."

I started to tell Nayuki everything. Sakura was another childhood friend of mine, she was a special friend as she was the only girl I could really talk to without looking like a fool. Sadly, she had a weak heart and she was often in the hospital more often than she was at school.

When she reached nine years old, she was at school more often, which meant I could finally get the chance to know her more. The two of us would spend alot of time together, along with Yuichi, just hanging out at the playground, then it was a visit to one of our houses, when we reached our teen years.

Sadly when she was seventeen, her heart started to have it's problems again and she was often back in the hospital.

"Is she going to be okay?" I often asked her mother.

"I'm not sure Patrick, I really don't know."

"Well I hope she does, I mean she's done it plenty of times in the past."

"Yeah, you never know."

Thankfully though, she did recover and was sent home that very night. Then shortly after Yuichi left, that's when the worst came to past...she was back in the hospital because of her heart again.

"Patrick..." she said weakily, "Are you there?"

"Yes I'm right here," I said, I was sitting beside her bed and holding her left hand in both of my hands, "I'm always here with you."

"That's good...did you get the gift I got you?"

"Yes and I have to thank you for the Ipod, I love it."

Sakura smiled and giggled a little, "I had a strong feeling you would like it."

"Sakura, I always like the gifts you give me."

"I know...but I have a strong feeling that the Ipod is going to be...the last gift I will ever give you."

"Wha...what are you talking about? You're gonna be okay."

"I don't think it's going be okay this time...with my weak heart, I don't think I'm going to make it. Patrick, I want you to promise me that until that day, will you come in to see me?"

"Of course I will, I'll be here by your side like I always have been."

"I know you'll keep your promise."

I was hoping that Sakura was going to be okay and that we could go out together, because it was during this time that I had strong feelings for her.

Sadly with each day that passed, she looked worse and worse as she was going pale.

"Do you...still have that...necklace I gave you?"

"Yeah I still have it wrapped it around my neck, as always."

"Good...I was just...checking."

"Sakura..."

"Listen Patrick...I don't have much time left...but before I go...I want you to know something...important."

"What is it?"

"I can only whisper it to you," I moved closely so that she could whisper into my left ear, these were the words she whispered, "I love you."

She had some tears in her eyes, as she knew that she wouldn't get the chance to say that to me again.

"I love you too Sakura, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"I'm happy to hear that...but I won't be here long. But I know you'll...find that special someone...someday and that will be the time, you will...open your heart to her. Patrick...I've been happy to be...your friend and I will never...forget you. Will you...promise me...not to forget me?"

"I promise Sakura," I said while some tears came out of my eyes, "I'll never forget you. I promise."

"Thank you...Patrick."

"The very next night, Sakura passed away. I didn't get to the hospital in time to say my final goodbye to her," I was still telling Nayuki the entire story, "now all I have left of my friendship with her is the memories, the gifts she gave me and the necklace of course."

Nayuki was completely silent as I finished telling her everything.

"I never knew..."

"Well now you do."

"But why didn't you tell Yuichi?"

"Mostly because he would be hurt just like I was. Someday I'll tell him, till then I have to ask you not to say a single word to anyone about Sakura."

"I promise Patrick."

"Thanks...and don't worry about the bill, I'll pay for your sundies."

"You don't need to do that, I mean you payed for them the last time we came here."

"Yeah, but it's something I always do, I don't mind."

"Thanks," she smiled.

So I payed the bill, then Nayuki and I headed off for her place, where we got quite a surprise as my mom was there, talking with Mrs. Akiko.

"I guess our moms are getting along together nicely."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Is that you Nayuki?" asked Mrs. Akiko.

"Yeah mom it's me and Patrick."

Both Nayuki and I got our winter jackets, boots, gloves and scarves off and walked over to the living room where both of our mothers were, talking away and telling some stories.

"You two were out for a while," said my mother.

"Yeah well, we were looking all around the town and talking."

"Yep, that's what we were doing," said Nayuki.

"Well I'm glad to see you so happy Patrick," my mother said, "as long as you're happy, then that makes me happy."

"Well I'm happy," I chuckled.

"That's good to hear."

"Oh and ah, have you two seen Yuichi anywhere?"

"No, we haven't seen him."

It was then we heard a loud bang at the front door, followed by "ugu!". Right away, we knew that was Ayu and if she was here, then Yuichi was with her.

My mom, Mrs. Akiko and I walked over to the doorway and sure enough, Ayu had fallen flat on her face again.

"Now that's got to leave a mark," I muttered.

"I fell again," groaned Ayu.

"It wasn't my fault this time," muttered Yuichi.

"Need a hand Ayu?" I asked in a kind way and held my right hand out to her. She grabbed it and I helped her to her feet again.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Yuichi Aizawa," my mother said, "my gosh, it's far too long since I last saw you, you certainly have grown up since then."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Ozaki."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ayu, I'm Yuichi's girfriend."

"Nice to meet you Ayu, I heard about you from my son a few nights ago."

"Good things I hope."

"Oh yes, very good."

After the meet and greet, we went into the living room to talk, while my mom and Mrs. Akiko talked in the kitchen. Nayuki was telling Yuichi and Ayu about her practise run today and like she had promised, she never once mentioned what I spoke to her about Sakura.

"I'm glad to hear that you weren't pushing yourself too hard Nayuki," said Yuichi, "you do have a habit of doing that."

"Like a certain other person I know," I muttered, thankfully this time Yuichi didn't hear what I had said.

"Patrick," Ayu said after a while, "have you given any more thought to becoming a singer?"

"Yes I have and you guys will be happy to know that I'm going to do it, right after I graduate from school. It'll be a lot of work I know, but it'll be worth it."

"I always did say that you should try that," said Yuichi, "why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Don't know," I said quickly, "does that answer your question?"

Both Ayu and Nayuki laughed, while Yuichi muttered in complete silence.

"Oh and before I forget," said Yuichi to Nayuki, "you are not going to believe who Ayu and I ran into today."

"Who did you run into today?"

"Mai and Sayuri."

I looked a little confused, Nayuki looked over to me and explained, "Sayuri was a really smart but shy girl that went to our school and Mai is an old friend of Yuichi, she had good grades too but a little shy."

"You forgot to mention that she can use a sword," added Yuichi.

"She knows how to sword fight?" I asked, "I seem to recall a few of our friends from the other city who could fight. Remember when they challenged you to sword fight?"

"I remember," he groaned, "as I remember, you took my place and nearly gotten yourself beaten up."

"Well it's what I do best, I always look out for a friend."

Nayuki was still looking me, as she was admiring me and enjoyed listening to all the stories I was telling. Then she asked, "Patrick, could you sing another song?"

"Well...sure Nayuki, I'd be glad to sing for you...and Ayu and Yuichi."

So I searched through the list of songs, while Yuichi got his speakers from his room. He brought his speakers downstairs around the time I finally found the song I was looking for. I plugged my Ipod into the cord for the speakers, Nayuki pushed the button and I began singing.

The song was called 'Already Over', I knew the lyrics very well and not once did I make a mistake.

When I was finished singing, everyone was clapping, but Nayuki was clapping the loudest.

"That was amazing!" she cried out loud.

"Glad you liked it," I smiled, I was looking down to the ground as I didn't want Nayuki to see me blush. Although that wasn't doing any good as she saw me blushing and so did Yuichi and Ayu.

In about thirty minutes, dinner was ready. Mrs. Akiko said that my mom and I could stay for dinner. It was really good, even my mother enjoyed it.

"It's really good," she said to Mrs. Akiko, "I wish I cook like this."

Mrs. Akiko smiled at the nice comment, then she looked over to me, "were you singing a little while ago Patrick?"

"Ah, yeah I was. Why?"

"I was just wondering, cause your mother was telling me that you used to sing all the time when you were younger."

"That is true," smiled my mother, "then after a while, he stopped singing."

"Why did you stop singing Patrick?" asked Yuichi.

"Well...I stopped mostly because of my seperation from Sakura."

We all went silent as soon as I mentioned that, only Nayuki and I knew why I can't see Sakura anymore, I never told my mother because I didn't want to upset her.

"Are you planning on writing up songs?" asked Ayu.

"Oh geez, I never really thought of that. I've never been good with writing songs."

"I have," said Nayuki quietly, "I could write up some songs for you Patrick."

"But what about music?" asked Ayu, "can you play any instruments Nayuki?"

"I can't."

"Don't worry I can play guitar," I said.

"That's true," said Yuichi, "he did play guitar at our old school."

"Yeah, but that became a rare thing Yuichi, I haven't played guitar for a couple of years. All I really need is some practise, that's all, but like I said before, I should focus my attention on school before I even start on my music career."

"You're always determined Patrick," said Yuichi, "I'm glad to see that hasn't changed."

"Thanks Yuichi."

After dinner, my mother and Mrs. Akiko wanted to talk some more while Yuichi and Ayu went out for a while to enjoy the sights of the town, while Nayuki and I spent some time talking in the living room.

"Nayuki, I have to ask, do you really have trouble getting up in the mornings?"

"Yes I do," she said quietly, "I've always had trouble getting up in the morning, Yuichi often says that I can sleep standing up."

"Can you really?"

"I guess so, but he often says that when we walk to school, I'm always fast asleep until we get there."

"Wow," I said quietly, "but I have to know, how many alarm clocks do you have? I did hear quite a lot whenever I come by before school."

"I'll show you."

So I followed Nayuki to her room, when she opened the door - well I was completely shocked by all the alarm clocks.

"How many alarm clocks do you have?"

"I don't know, I never have taken the time to count them all."

"And even with all these alarm clocks, you still can't get up in the mornings?"

"That's right, usually it's my mom or Yuichi that get me up. I guess you could say that I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Well it's normal for some people to be heavy sleepers, as a kid, I was always a heavy sleeper. I would always ask if I could sleep in, even on a school day."

Nayuki couldn't help but laugh a little bit and so did I.

Soon enough, it was time for my mother and I to go, we both thanked Nayuki and Mrs. Akiko for the wonderful dinner and a great time tonight.

"Well I'll see you later Nayuki."

"Yeah I'll see you later Patrick. Before you go I want to tell you something - don't be afraid to follow your dreams."

"Thanks Nayuki, and you shouldn't be afraid to follow your dreams."

Nayuki smiled at me, then she waved to me as my mother and I walked off to the street.

"They really are nice people, wouldn't you agree with me Patrick dear?"

"They are indeed," I smiled, "especially Nayuki."


	4. Chapter 4 The Fox in the Hills

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Well here's the fourth installment of 'Kanon Returns'. I had almost forgotten to mention before that there will be certain moments when Makoto the Fox will become human again. Now this chapter was inspired by two ideas, the first is one of the original deleted episodes from my many original series before and the next is related to what I was just talking about with Makoto. Anyhow, here's episode 4 of 'Kanon Returns'.

'Yoko' is japanese for 'Demon'

_**Episode 4: The Fox in the Hills**_

It was still a little dark out as I was walking along on the hill outside of town, it was freezing cold, but not for far too long as I came across a small part of the hill that showed dark green grass.

"What in the world?"

Then I noticed little Piro, the cat that lives at Nayuki's house walk past me and towards someone I haven't seen before. This person was shorter than me, she had long orange hair, two pony tails, had a blue sweater, black skirt and black boots.

"Who is that girl?"

The girl looked to see Piro walk over towards her, she got down on her knees and gave it a pork bun.

"It's delicous isn't it?" she asked the cat, it meowed happily.

I was only standing a short distance, but I was wondering if this girl knew I was standing there. Well I got my answer in a second, as she looked over to me and smiled.

In the next second, an alarm clock went off and I woke up.

"Okay, that was a little freaky," I thought to myself, "Who was that girl?"

I decided not to think about it anymore, as I got up from my bed and got into my school uniform, then I told my mother that I was heading off to Nayuki's house.

As I walked away from the apartment, the snow started to come down very lightly. Then I looked to the hills, "I should probably visit the young fox again later today."

It didn't take me long to reach their house, I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Akiko came over to see me.

"Hello Patrick dear, I'm sorry to tell you that Yuichi and Nayuki won't be going to school today."

"Why?"

"They both came down with a small cold, so they're going to be staying home today."

Then we heard someone walking down the stairs, it was Nayuki in her school uniform.

"Nayuki, you're suppose to be in bed."

"I'll...be okay," she groaned.

No sooner had she walked onto the floor, then she collapsed. I had run in past Mrs. Akiko and grabbed Nayuki before she fell to the floor.

"Nice...catch," she giggled, then she was out like a light.

I felt her forehead, just as Mrs. Akiko came over, "yep, she really does have a high fever," I said, she looked up to me in a second, "your mother is right, you should be in bed."

"I'll..."

"Trust me, you're only going to do more harm to yourself if you don't stay in bed. I can always get your homework and Yuichi's as well."

Nayuki silently agreed with me.

Mrs. Akiko helped Nayuki back to her room, while I waited downstairs.

"Would you like something to eat before you go to school, Patrick dear?"

"Yes please," I said kindly.

Mrs. Akiko cooked up a small meal for me and gave me some of the grape jam for my toast. After breakfast, I thanked Mrs. Akiko and headed out on my way.

The day was alot longer without either Yuichi and Nayuki around, and of course I had to listen to Kitagawa and Kaori fight for a while.

Then after a long day, I got all of our homework, then I set off for the hill.

"Makoto!" I called.

The little fox ran up to me and barked for a bit, then it sat down in a kind way.

"I know I haven't been up here for a while, but I am a little busy with my life at home and school too. Anyways, I brought you something that you might like...pork buns."

"Yep! Yep!" she barked happily.

I placed one of the pork buns in front of her, then I sat down beside her. As we ate our pork buns, I kept thinking about what my dream showed, that girl with the orange hair and blue sweater.

"I must be going nuts if I'm thinking that Makoto and this girl are one in the same," I thought to myself.

Then I felt something sticking it's paw at me, it was Makoto again, "you still hungry?"

"Yep!" It barked again.

"Well lucky for you, I bought more than I usually get."

I pulled out another pork bun and placed it in front of her, she ate it up, then she layed down next to me. I stayed with Makoto for another ten minutes, until at last I was ready to head off to Nayuki's house.

"Sorry I didn't come here sooner," I said to Mrs. Akiko, "I was a little busy with something else."

"I understand," she smiled, "thanks for helping Patrick dear."

"I'm always glad to help."

Later that night as I was sleeping, I was dreaming about being on that hill again and for the second time, there was the orange haired girl.

"Hello there," she smiled, "I was wondering when I was going to be able to talk to you."

"Yeah sorry about that," I said, "but my clock woke me up before I could speak."

"That's okay...still I'm happy to see you again, Patrick Ozaki."

"You know my name?" I was completely shocked, "but how do you know my name? And what is yours?"

"I'll be more than glad to answer your questions," she said with a small wink, "my name is Makoto, I'm the fox you talk to whenever you come up here."

"You're the fox?"

Now I was really shocked.

"I know this might seem a little strange, but I am the same fox. This hill is magicial and allows me and the other 'yokos' to transform ourselves into humans."

"I was wondering if that legend I heard at school is true, but why can I only see you as a human here in my dreams?"

"It's because I can't become human, other then here."

"Why?"

"Because I was human once before, when I was with Yuichi."

"Yuichi Aizawa?"

"That's him."

She then looked back to the town, "I've always wanted to go back there, but it's really dangerous for a young fox to walk around, as you know."

"Yeah I know, I tripped after walking into you that day. I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay, I know you didn't mean it, you couldn't have seen me."

She then sat down on the grass and pulled out a small bag of Pork Buns, "you can come over here, if you want to."

I walked over to where she was and sat down next to her. Then she handed me a pork bun as we looked over the town, "how long have you known Yuichi?"

"For a long time, since he was a young boy," Makoto answered, "what about you?"

"I've known him for as long as I can remember, back when we were really young. Although lately, it seems like I don't know Yuichi that well anymore, especially since I have to keep secrets from him."

"Why?"

"Well there are some things I don't want him to ever find out, like what happened to our childhood friend Sakura."

I told Makoto 'the human' everything about Sakura's condition and why I felt I shouldn't tell Yuichi anything.

"I guess I can understand why you couldn't say anything to him," said Makoto, "but someday you will have to tell him. There was a time when I wanted to tell him something important, but it was too late for me."

"Yeah I guess I understand what you're talking about, I'm sure that I'll tell him about Sakura someday, but now isn't the right time."

"Yeah. Patrick, if you ever have something you feel like you can't tell to anyone else, you can always talk to me. Human or Fox, I'll be glad to listen to you."

"Sure Makoto, sounds good to me. That's a promise."

"Good."

I heard the alarm clock and I woke up, knowing that Makoto the fox and Makoto the girl were one in the same.

Once again I got my uniform on, told my mother where I was going and headed off for Nayuki's house. When I got there, there was Yuichi shovelling snow away.

"You're looking better today," I said to him, "granted I didn't see you yesterday."

"It's good thing you didn't," he said, "cause I don't think you would've wanted to see me at that time."

"You got sick all over your bed sheets, right?"

"No...in the hallway to be honest, shortly after you left."

"Nasty," I said, looking disgusted.

Yuichi finished up the shovelling, then I followed him inside. Nayuki was sitting at the kitchen table, sniffing a little bit.

"Still feeling sick Nayuki?"

"Yes," she groaned, "but I'm feeling a little better today. Thanks for bringing my homework yesterday."

"Your welcome."

After breakfast, Yuichi and I headed off to school, I was mostly still thinking about the fox and the girl named Makoto.

"Hey Yuichi, what do you know of a girl named Makoto?"

He looked a little shocked, "did Nayuki tell you?"

"Tell me what? I'm just wondering, cause I remember meeting a girl that goes by that name and said that she knew you."

"Well...she lives at a condo...she's older than me, she's an old friend of mine."

"Really? Cause the girl I was talking to was shorter than me and looked a couple of years younger too."

"Well then, I don't know her..."

"Would it happen to be the fox you met as a kid?"

"How did you know that?"

"You told me that you saved a baby fox, remember?"

"Ah no, and what does that have to do with the girl you met?"

"Ah never mind, maybe she was referring to another Yuichi, she never did say a last name after all."

I knew the truth that Yuichi knew Makoto the Fox and her secret, but I decided not to say anymore on the subject.

Throughout the entire day, I got all the notes off the board and got all of assignments Nayuki was missing. I know Yuichi said that he would that, but with him, I'm sure he would have forgotten something.

Then after the long day, Yuichi and I returned to Nayuki's house, only to find my mother talking with Mrs. Akiko.

"They sure are getting on well aren't they?" asked Yuichi.

"Yes and I believe you already asked that question before."

"Did I?"

"Yes you did," he looked at me with an angry look, but quickly changed it to a small smile, he knew I meant no disrespect.

"Hello Yuichi, hello Patrick," we looked to the stairs and there was Nayuki, looking much better than she did this morning.

"Feeling better Nayuki?" I asked.

"Yep," she answered, "all I needed was some rest."

"I bet Aunt Akiko had a difficult time getting you up," muttered Yuichi, again it was loud enough that Nayuki and I could hear that.

"That was uncalled for," groaned Nayuki.

Yuichi only laughed as he walked off to the kitchen.

"He does have a bad habit of doing that," I said, "but he can be nice when he wants to be. Anyways, I got you all your homework and your notes."

"Thank you so much," smiled Nayuki.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"Patrick, have you done your homework yet?"

"No not really, why?"

Nayuki only smiled for less than a minute, then she said, "I was wondering if you would you to work on the homework assignments together."

"Ah well...sure, I would like that."

First we told our mothers that we were going to work on our homework, then we both went up to Nayuki's room and sat on both sides of her desk.

"I always say that two minds are better than one. If you have any problems, don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

"Okay Nayuki, so what do you want to start with?"

Nayuki suggested that we should start with the history books, which was a good idea. However ten minutes after we started, Nayuki started to fall asleep.

"Come on Nayuki, wake up," I said in a kind way.

"I can't help it, I'm so sleepy. I'm sorry about this Patrick."

"That's okay, it can get a little boring doing homework, which is why I listen to music."

"Does that help?"

"Yep, it helps alot. I don't know why people are saying that listening to music and doing school work just don't mix, cause believe it or not, it does work."

"I believe it," then she asked, "Patrick, have you ever had one of those dreams where you see something you know you won't see when you wake up?"

"Well...yeah I have had a few dreams like that. Why do you ask Nayuki?"

"I was just wondering, because while I was sick, I was having some strange dreams..."

"Where you would see a young girl named Makoto on the hills, you two would share pork buns and talked about your lives, right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Well I guess you could say that I've had those dreams too. Only last night, I actually got the chance to talk to her. Though, it's kind of strange that we both had the same dream."

"I wouldn't say it's strange at all," she said, "I think it's a good thing and a rare gift to have the same dreams."

"Yeah, you got a good point there Nayuki."

Nayuki just smiled at me, then we both went back to working on our homework assignments.

In about an hour and a half, we were done and I mean it as Nayuki was sleeping on the floor. I guess she was still feeling sleepy. I grabbed a blanket from her bed and placed it on top of her, then I lifted her head softly as I placed a pillow under it.

"Sweet dreams Nayuki," I said quietly.

I organized all of her books into nice, neat piles, then I gathered my stuff and headed off downstairs.

"Thank you for helping Patrick dear," smiled Mrs. Akiko.

"You're welcome, I'm always..."

"Glad to help," called out Yuichi, "you say that all the time Patrick."

"Well you know it best, because that's what I like to do. Anyways, I better be off for home, I'll see guys tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Patrick," they called.

My mother had already left an hour ago, so I was walking home alone, I didn't mind at all, I mostly thinking about what Nayuki and I were talking about before.

"It is amazing that we both had the same dream," I thought to myself.

That night as I was dreaming, I dreamt that I was walking through the forest past the hill along with Makoto.

"I heard that you got the chance to see Nayuki again today," I said to her.

"She told you huh?" she asked with a smile on her face, "well I'm glad she told you. I did get to see her today, we talked alot about her life, Yuichi and she even mentioned you."

"Me?"

"Yep, she talked about you too, but I can't reveal what she told me that she hasn't told you yet."

"It's understandable."

"But there's something I want to know, do you like Nayuki?"

"Well yes, of course I do, I mean she's a kind person to have as a friend."

"That's not what I meant," Makoto looked serious, "I meant, do you have feelings towards her?"

"Ah...at the moment, just friendship feelings. After all, I had just moved to this town less than a couple of weeks ago."

"I understand, but if you do have feelings towards Nayuki, you can always tell me, I'll keep it a secret...before you tell her of course."

"Right, thanks Makoto."

Makoto didn't say anything, she just winked at me, I knew what she meant.

The next day, I was sitting at the breakfast table at Nayuki's house, enjoying another nice delicous breakfast. Today Nayuki was looking much better and was in her school uniform.

"Did you have that dream last night?" she asked me.

"I sure did," I answered her.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Yuichi.

"Nothing," Nayuki and I said together.

Yuichi just looked on confused, but he didn't say anything. Although we never said it, it was like Nayuki and I had promised not to mention Makoto to Yuichi, just to be on the safe side.

"So Nayuki, do you have track practise today?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to make up for the time I wasn't there."

"Just don't push yourself too hard Nayuki," said Mrs. Akiko.

"Mrs. Akiko is right," I said to Nayuki, "it's better to do the best you can, you'll do a lot less harm if you do."

"Thanks Patrick."

"Why you asking Nayuki if she has track practise Patrick?" asked Yuichi.

"I was just wondering," then I looked over to her, "would it be okay if I watch you practise for a bit today?"

"Sure, you can come by after classes are done for the day."

"Alright then, I'll be there."

"You promise?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," said Yuichi quietly, but I could hear him.

"I promise Nayuki, I'll be there."

That sure made Nayuki very happy to hear that, she was so happy that she offered me some of her strawberry jam.

As we walked away to the school, we passed by a new fortune telling store, "I know you want to know answers to the many questions you have," said a voice.

I looked inside and there was a young woman with black hair and blue ribbons, staring at me.

"Is anything wrong Patrick?" called Yuichi.

"No nothing's wrong, I'm coming!"

Just as I was going to walk away, the woman said, "it won't take long."

"I'll be with you two in a bit!" I called.

"Don't take long!" called Yuichi, "otherwise we're going have to run to school!"

"I won't be long!"

So I walked into the store, the young woman was standing behind her desk and continued to stare at me...in a real mysterious way.


	5. Chapter 5 Future Plans

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Here's the fifth chapter. This will be the first time that two old friends of 'Yuichi Aizawa' come into the series, see if you can guess which ones I am talking about. This chapter is going to give a few hints of what is yet to come in the future episodes. Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this episode.

_**Chapter 5: Future Plans**_

The lights inside the store were dim, but I could still see what this store had. There were crystal balls, bottles with potions and some other stuff that I did not know what the heck was. The mysterious voice was standing by a small table, it was only covered with a table clothe and no crystal ball.

"Welcome to my store," she said, "I've been expecting you, Patrick Ozaki."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're an old of Yuichi Aizawa, am I right?"

"Yes, but how do you know all this?"

"He told me when we were younger," she came out of the shadows and walked up towards me, "my name is Mai, I'm sure Yuichi has told you about me."

"Yes, he did speak of you before when we were kids."

"I thought so," Mai then walked over to the table and sat down at the far end, "sit down and I'll tell you what you are to expect in the future."

So, I sat down in front of Mai's table, then she called into the back of the store, "Sayuri, please bring out my crystal ball!"

Within a few seconds, another young woman walked up to the table with a crystal ball. She placed it on the table, then she looked over to me, "Sayuri is pleased to meet you. Sayuri hopes you get the answers to all the questions you've been having."

"Thanks," I said kindly.

Mai then looked at me with a serious look, she went silent for a few seconds, then..."in your near future, you will lose someone special in your life and you will fall in love again."

Now I was shocked by that, the first part wasn't good, but the second part did. Still, I wanted to know who those two people were going to be.

"I have no idea who they are, but they are very close to you."

"You got all that from the crystal ball?"

"No, I can see your future without the crystal ball."

"Then why did you ask Sayuri to bring the crystal ball out?"

"It just builds up a dramatic effect."

"Okay," I said, a little unsure. Still I did thank Mai for the information, then after paying, I headed out to join Nayuki and Yuichi. As we walked to the school, I was unusually quiet.

"I'll lose someone special to me and I will fall in love again...but who are those people?"

"Is everything okay, Patrick?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Nayuki looking a little worried.

"You're getting a serious cold, are you?" asked Yuichi.

"No, I'm okay. I'm sorry for making you two worry, I just have a lot on my mind."

No more was said on the subject, but I still thought about what Mai said.

During class, I was able to focus on my school work, but I was still thinking.

"Maybe Mai was wrong about the someone I'll lose in the future. Maybe she was thinking about my past, it would make sense, I did lose someone special and that was Sakura. Now, what about that special someone that I will fall in love with...who is it?"

"Patrick," whispered a voice. I looked to see Nayuki looking over to me, "do you have an extra pencil? Mine broke."

"Yep, I've got plenty," I whispered back. I grabbed a pencil out of my school bag and handed it over to Nayuki, the teacher saw nothing, "you can keep it if you want to."

"Thank you," she smiled, then she winked at me.

I winked back at her and went back to working on my school work.

After class, Nayuki, Kitagawa and I were in the cafetaria, just eating our lunches.

"So where did Yuichi disappear to this time?" asked Kitagawa.

"Who knows where that guy goes," I said, "he's always done that, even back in our old hometown. At around lunchtime, he would sneak away and I would never hear a single word from him, until classes were to begin again."

"It's a habit that he should get rid of."

"I thought Kaori was going to join us today," said Nayuki.

"Nah, she's got other plans for lunch," said Kitagawa, "either that, or she really doesn't want to be anywhere near me."

"I don't think that's it, she probably has plans with Shiori."

"Maybe," then Kitagawa added, "maybe Yuichi is hanging out with them, why that lady stealer! I'll tear him to pieces!"

He got up from his seat and ran off, out of the cafetaria and looking really angry.

"Is that the way he always acts?" I asked after a while.

"At times," she answered, "but he doesn't always think like that."

I only remind silent after that.

When I got back home, I was in for a terrible surprise...my mother had collapsed on the floor and she was trying to reach the phone.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked as I ran over to see her.

"I'm...okay...honey...but, can you...call for a doctor?"

"Sure I can, give me a second here."

I rushed over to the phone and called for an ambulance and a doctor to meet us at the hosptial. Then I helped her up onto a chair and waited with her.

When they finally came, I rode with them in the ambulance, but I had to wait in the waiting room.

"Patrick!" called a voice. I looked to see, it was Nayuki, "we just heard about what happened, is your mom okay?"

"I don't know," I answered quietly, "the doctor hasn't come out yet to tell me."

"Do you know what happened?" asked Yuichi.

Before I could answer his question, the doctor came out to speak with me, "how's my mother doing?" I asked him.

"She's okay," he answered, "she had just pushed herself past her limits and fell, thankfully she didn't break anything. If you want to see her, you can go in, just don't distrub her."

The doctor lead myself, Nayuki and Yuichi to her bed. She was just lying there, wide awake and smiling.

"Sorry for scaring you, Patrick dear."

"That's okay mom," I said in a kind way, "there's no need to be sorry. Still I heard that you were pushing yourself too hard."

"Yeah, I'm going to try and work on it a little more."

"And try to get some more rest, okay?"

"Okay honey."

The next day, I was just walking along and alone through the empty courtyard. I was thinking about what Mai had said yesterday and what had happened to my mom.

"She wouldn't be talking about my mother, would she?" I thought to myself, "even if she was, I was there to safe her and now she's home and resting," I sighed a deep relief, "now what about what she said about the one person I would fall in love with, who is she?"

I was thinking so much about what Mai said, that I didn't notice someone else coming into the courtyard. It was a little brown haired girl, Shiori Misaka.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Aren't you Patrick Ozaki? Yuichi's friend?"

"Yes and you're Shiori, I've heard a lot about you from Yuichi and Nayuki. Although I'm sure that Yuichi has never once mentioned about me, am I right?"

"Actually, I think he's mentioned you before and your mother. Is she okay? I heard she was in the hospital."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"My sister told me, she got the information from Nayuki."

"Word gets around fast," I said quietly, "my mother is fine, she's actually spending the day with Mrs. Akiko, just talking and hanging out."

"That's good to hear."

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to meet up with Yuichi, but I guess he's forgotten."

"That shouldn't be a surprise, Yuichi has always been like that. But there is the possibilty that he might be running late."

"I guess you're right," said Shiori in a kind way.

"Well anyways, I better get going, I need to get back to class. If I happen to see Yuichi, I'll let him know that you're waiting for him."

"Thank you," she smiled.

After school, I walked off to the gym to watch Nayuki practise. I think she really liked knowing that I was near by.

When her practise was over for the day, and after getting back into her school uniform, I offered to walk with Nayuki back to her place, before I headed off back to the apartment.

"How are you feeling Patrick?" she asked me.

"I'm okay, why?"

"I was just wondering, cause you were looking a little worried yesterday. You didn't think that your mother would..."

"A little bit, yeah, but there's no need to worry. My mother is doing much better today and so am I."

"Okay then," it was then that she noticed something on the bulletin board, "are you planning on going to that?"

I looked at the poster, "the school ball, huh? Well, I'm not enterily sure...I used to go to these sort of events with Sakura, it might be a little uncomfortable to go alone to one of these things."

"Well you wouldn't be alone, I could go with you, if you want."

"Well I'll have to think about that."

"Okay, you take as much time as you need to think about it."

"Right, and as soon as I've decided, I'll let you know."

After a couple more hours, I was having some hot chocolate with my mother and telling her about the invitation to the school ball.

"I'm not enterily sure that I should go, it might be a painful experience," I was saying.

"But Patrick dear, you could also have a grand time there."

"That is true...what do you think?"

"Well, it's up to you Patrick dear, if you want to go, it's enterily up to you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The next day, I decided to give Nayuki my answer, as we were walking along to the school.

"Well, I've thought about it all night, and I have decided to go to this school ball," I said, "as long as you're coming too."

"Of course I'll go," she smiled.

"Nayuki," called Yuichi, "you don't have a fancy dress, remember? And I know that Aunt Akiko doesn't have one either."

"It's okay, I'll ask some of my friends, I'm sure one of them might have a beautiful dress that they could give to me."

"Good luck trying," he said quietly.

"I heard that," she said angerily, "that was uncalled for."

There are some things about that Yuichi Aizawa that really can't be explained at all. My guess is that he talks first, then thinks after he has spoken...it's just a guess, I'm not really sure.

After school was done for the day, I headed off to the stores to find a tuxedo to wear.

"I wonder if Nayuki has had any luck with finding the perfect dress," I thought to myself, "Cause I won't know till the night of the school ball."

As I continued looking around, I was still thinking about what Mai said before, which I've doing a lot of, since I first spoke to her.

Thankfully I did find a perfect tuxedo to wear, which fitted perfectly.

When I did get home, I showed my mother of what I looked like with the tuxedo on.

"You look great, Patrick dear."

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, of course not, I'm being serious. I think you look handsome in that tuxedo and I'm sure that everyone will agree, especially that nice girl, Nayuki."

"Well I wouldn't say everyone would say the same thing, but maybe you're right about Nayuki."

"Speaking of which, have you seen her dress?"

"Not yet, I probably won't see it, till tomorrow nigh.?"

"Is that when the school ball is going to be?" she asked me.

"Yep, at around seven."

The next evening, at around seven, I was standing outside of the gym, where the ball was being held.

"Alright, here we go," I thought to myself.

I looked inside the ball room, it looked fantastic, with lots of curtains on the windows, tables with delicous food and carpet on the floor. I walked around, there were lots of students here, but I couldn't see Nayuki anywhere.

"Maybe she couldn't find a dress and didn't show up," I thought to myself, "but why..."

My thoughts were cut off, as I saw her - she was wearing red shoes, a beautiful red dress and she was wearing two blue ribbons in her hair, holding up two pink tails.

"Hello Patrick," she smiled, "what do you think of my new dress?"

I was just speechless for less than a minute, then I spoke up again, "you look great," I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, I was worried that you wouldn't."

"Well I like it, but the question is...do you like it?"

"I like it. By the way, you look handsome tonight."

"Thanks."

Then we both saw Yuichi and Ayu walking into the ball room. Ayu tripped and fell back, "ugu! I fell again."

"Maybe it's because you're not used to wearing high heels," said Yuichi, "I told you not to wear those kinds of shoes."

"I know, but I thought that you would like to see me wearing them."

Nayuki and I walked over to the two of them, I kindly held out my right hand for Ayu. She grabbed onto it and was soon back on her two feet again.

"I'm sorry about this," she said, "I'm just not used to wearing high heels."

"It's understandable Ayu," said Nayuki, "it is a little difficult to walk with high heels. I had plenty of problems wearing them at first, but it gets easier after a while."

"I'm actually surprised to see you here, Patrick," said Yuichi.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, this is mostly for couples and you're not with Sakura anymore, I would have thought that..."

"I'm fine Yuichi. While you are right that I'm no longer with Sakura, I can still go to a school ball and have a good time."

It wasn't long before the dancing started, Ayu and Yuichi were dancing at first, but Ayu kept tripping every now and then, and I think Yuichi was getting a little fed up.

"Hey Nayuki, thanks for not telling Yuichi about what really happened to Sakura. I don't think he would take the news that well."

"Did he have a crush on her too?"

"Nope, he only had a crush on Ayu, he only saw Sakura as a friend."

"I see," she said quietly.

"Well, since this is a school ball, maybe we should join in on the dancing too."

"Yeah, I guess so...Patrick, would you like to dance with me?"

I was speechless again, first Nayuki invited to come with her to the school ball, and now she was asking me if I wanted to dance with her. After ten seconds, I finally gave her my answer.

"Sure, let's dance."

I held out my right hand and Nayuki grabbed it softly and we both walked out to the dancefloor. Lots of students were looking at us, and I think I know why. They were surprised to see the captain of the track team with someone like me, someone that they didn't know.

Still, I didn't care what they thought, I was looking forward to dancing with Nayuki.

When the music started up, Nayuki and I danced nice and slowly, we would always watch our step, and for a while, we couldn't keep our eyes off each other.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Nayuki."

"Thank you," she smiled, "I didn't think I was good at all."

"Are you kidding me? You dance like a professional would."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Thanks Patrick, and let me just say, you're a pretty good dancer yourself."

"Thanks Nayuki," at that very moment, I was blushing. Now that I think about it, Nayuki was blushing as well.

Whispers were actually starting to go around, some of the students were saying that Nayuki and I might be a couple. I heard them and I kept thinking to myself, "is Nayuki, the girl that I fall in love with?"

Still, I put that thought to the side for now and went back to dancing with Nayuki.

We danced all night long, till it was done for the evening. After we had all gotten changed into our regular clothes, I walked with Nayuki and Yuichi back to their place.

"Thanks for coming to the school ball with me, Patrick," said Nayuki, when we had arrived, "I had a great time, what about you?"

"I had a good time too," I answered.

"Maybe we could do this again someday."

"Yeah, I would like that."

"What is this?" Yuichi asked in surprise, "you two aren't becoming a couple, are you?"

"Nayuki and I are just friends," I told him, "there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, of course not."

Yuichi then went inside, but Nayuki stayed where she was.

"Well, I better get back to the apartment, I'll see you tomorrow Nayuki!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Patrick!" she called back to me and waved till I was out of her sight.

I decided to shop for a few grogeries before returning to the apartment. As I walked along, I could see Mai just standing outside of her shop, I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

"Mai!" I called, "I need to talk to you!"

"What about?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, could you look into my future again and tell which girl I might fall in love with?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"That's for you to find out, plus...you will find out which person you will lose forever."

"What?" Once again, I was in complete shock, "but Mai, that part can't be true. I mean, I did lose Sakura, but that was years ago."

"I know, but I'm talking about someone you share a strong bond with...it won't happen for a while, but someday soon...you'll see that come to pass, as well as finding out who your one true love is going to be."

"My one true love?"

"Yes," Mai was silent for five seconds, then she continued, "I could see it with you, you and this girl will stay together for many, many years."

Mai then turned and walked away, I was left in complete silence after that, now I was left worrying about who I would lose, and wondering who was going to be the girl that I would fall in love with.


	6. Chapter 6 Easy

Hi there again, ThomasZoey3000 here! That was some pretty intense stuff in the last chapter, wouldn't you think? I hope I didn't give out too much information in the last chapter about what's to come soon. Anyways, it's time for the next chapter...just for the record, the story had started off on the week after the new year (in the story), just in case any of you are wondering about the timeline. Chapter 6 here was a little more difficult to write up than what I had originally thought of, no sooner had I written any new ideas, then I would be fresh out of ideas, but I was still able to write this chapter up. Anyhow, I am proud to present the latest installment of 'Kanon Returns'.

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 6: Easy**_

"It's all in my future...I will lose someone I love...then I will fall in love again...but who are these people?"

"Patrick dear?" I finally snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to my mother, who was looking a little worried, "are you feeling okay, you haven't been eating much tonight."

"I'm okay mom, I guess I'm just not feeling hungry tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, I'm fine. What about you? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Patrick dear, I'm okay. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I was...just wondering, that's all."

Somehow, I could tell that my mother knew that I wasn't telling the entire truth, but what was I suppose to do? Tell her that I know I'll lose someone in my future? I didn't think so, it would only worry her even more, and as I have said before, that's the last thing I want her to do.

After dinner, I walked over to my room and looked into my closet, where my guitar was sitting, I haven't used it at all for many years. Now the only problem was, getting it out of the mess in my closet.

"I wonder if I can still play it," I thought to myself.

I dug through the mess in my closet until I finally got to my guitar. Once I got it out, I cleaned all the dust off, tuned it up, then I started to play it. I used to play the guitar at night to calm myself down after a rough day or after hearing bad news, which is why I played it none stop on the night that Sakura passed away.

"I haven't heard that guitar in ages," smiled my mother, who was standing by the doorway.

"I know," I sighed, "it's been far too long since I played this guitar."

I started playing a song that I remember hearing, called 'Red Camero' that was performed by 'Rascal Flatts'. I sang very quietly as I continued to play, the only one who was listening was my mother, I think that she really enjoyed listening to me play.

I played on until I was done, not once did I miss the lyrics of the song.

"That was amazing," my mother smiled, "I always said that you have a talent when it comes to singing and playing guitar."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, cause I know dad would never say that, he always said that my music was too loud and sounded terrible."

"You know your father, he's always like that."

"I know," I said, looking down to my guitar, "do I ever know."

That night, while I was sleeping, I dreamt that I was back on the hill talking with Makoto, the girl this time.

"I hope everything is going well for you, Patrick," she said kindly.

"Things are okay," I said, "for now..."

Makoto looked over to me with a confused look on her face, "what do you mean by that?"

I sighed deeply, then I told her, "in my future, I'm going to lose someone that I love, then I'm suppose to fall in love again. I got the information from a girl named Mai, have you ever heard of her?"

"I've heard of her, she's a little strange, but she does know alot more than I ever will."

"She does," I admitted, "but what scares me is what she said, and what's wrong is that I don't know who I'll lose and who I'll fall in love with."

"I'm only guessing that she wants you to find out, am I right?"

"Yep, that's true."

"And who knows," Makoto continued, "maybe you already know who you'll fall in love with."

I didn't know what to say when she said that, "I already know? But who is it?"

"I think the answer should be obvious to you," smiled Makoto, then she winked at me.

After I woke up that morning, I was doing too much thinking. Mostly cause I ran into a mail box and slipped on the ice as Yuichi, Nayuki and I were walking to school.

"Are you okay, Patrick?" Nayuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You've been acting a little strange today," said Yuichi, "maybe you should go see the nurse when we get to school."

"Like I told you, I'm okay, I don't need to see the nurse. I just have a lot on my mind, that happens to me alot, so there's no need to worry."

Yuichi seemed convinced after I said that, but Nayuki didn't as she continued to look at me with the same worried look in her eyes. I was starting to wonder if Nayuki knew that something was going on with me.

"So, did our favourite little couple enjoy the dance last night?" Yuichi asked as a joke.

"Yuichi!" snapped Nayuki, "we're only friends!"

"That's right," I snapped back at him, "now, unless you want to get hit by a few dozen snowballs, then please stop saying that."

"Very well," he said, "I was only joking around, you two seem to take things too seriously."

"That's something we have in common," I thought to myself, "could Nayuki...oh, pull yourself together Patrick! Maybe those predications won't come true, well...one of them anyways."

During our lunchbreak, I was out in the courtyard talking with Shiori. She was waiting for Yuichi, but he was late again, so I stayed to keep her company.

"Was the dance a good one last night?" she asked me.

"Yep, the dance was pretty good last night. If you ask me, it was like walking into a giant ball room, although to be honest with you, I wasn't expecting to see so many students there."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, ah...you know what, I don't know why I said that. I guess what I was trying to say was that I didn't think a certain person was going to be there."

"Was it Yuichi?"

"No, not him...it was a girl that I know."

"Can you tell me who this girl's name?"

"Well...it was Nayuki Minase, I thought she wouldn't go to that event, but she was there. She actually surprised me with her dancing skills last night."

"Sounds like you two had fun."

"I guess so, but the strange thing is that everyone is thinking that Nayuki and I are now a couple, but we're not, we're just friends."

"There's nothing wrong with that, two good friends can go together if they want to," said Shiori.

"I know that, but I'm not sure if everyone got that message."

That's when Shiori asked me a question I never thought I was going to hear, "do you like Nayuki?"

"She's a good friend, of course I like her."

"That's not what I mean, I meant...do you love her?"

I was just speechless at that time, I didn't know if I could answer her question. It was at that time that Yuichi came out, "sorry I'm late," he called, "There were some things that I needed to take care of."

"It's okay Yuichi," Shiori smiled.

"Well, I better get going...I need to go have my lunch now, I'll see you later Shiori!"

"Wait!" she called, "you didn't answer my question!"

"What question?" asked Yuichi.

"I can't give you an answer," I called, "mostly cause I don't have an answer!"

I ran into the building and up the stairs to the second floor, then I leaned aganist a wall, just before the cafetaria. I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"Do I love her?" I asked myself, but like before, I had no answer for that question.

I knew I was thinking too much about this stuff, so I decided to forget about it for a while, "maybe it's years away," I thought to myself, "so there's no need to keep thinking about it too much."

"Patrick!" called a voice.

I looked behind me and saw it was Yuichi.

"Hey Yuichi, what can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering if you could give me Sakura's phone number. I mean, it's been a long time since I saw her, so..."

I looked down to the ground a little sad, "sorry Yuichi, I can't give you her number, mostly cause I don't have it..."

"What? You mean that you would give up a wonderful bound of friendship just because you two broke up."

I wasn't enterily sure of what I could say to him, as I had told Nayuki before, I didn't want Yuichi to find out that Sakura passed away long before I came here. I was quiet for a while, then I finally knew what to say...

"She went away and I never did get the number, I was too late to see her."

"Okay then," he said, then he walked away.

I walked threw the hallways and up the stairwell to the rooftop. As I stood there on the roof, I could see most of the town from there, although it was a little hard to see with my eyes being filled with tears.

I was never one to show my tears in front of anyone, which was why I was on the rooftop at this time.

"I'll never forget you Sakura," I said quietly as I looked at the necklace that she gave me before.

After another five minutes, I finally stopped crying, then I walked off to my classroom. Nayuki, Kitagawa and Kaori could see that I was looking terrible.

"Are you feeling okay, Patrick?" Kitagawa asked.

"I'm fine, it's just really cold up on the roof, that's all."

Nayuki knew that wasn't true, and somehow, I don't think Kaori believed me. Nobody did say anything after that, so I walked over to my desk and carefully placed my necklace on the desk.

Nayuki looked over to me, wondering if I was thinking about Sakura again, which was what I was thinking about.

After the classes were done for the day, I was in the library, getting some books that I would need for research for a project I had to do for class. It took me only twenty minutes to find the correct books with the right information, so after I checked them out, I walked over to the gym.

Just as I had thought, Nayuki was practising with her team-mates. Now I would've stayed to watch her practise, but I didn't feel like sticking around.

So I just walked off back to the apartment.

After I had done enough research, I went into my room and read one of the books I had.

"Patrick dear," called my mother, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, "I just feel a little bit worn out at this time, I feel like I'm doing more than what I should be doing."

"You aren't pushing yourself too hard, are you?"

"No, but are you?"

"Of course not," she smiled, "still, I thought that you might be talking with Nayuki."

"She's busy with practise, I didn't want to distrub her."

Somehow my mother wasn't convinced by what I had just said, she walked into my room and sat on my chair near my desk, "what's bothering you?"

"Mom, have you ever thought about the future?"

"I did," she answered, "when I had you, I would imagine what you would be like at your age..."

"I bet you never thought I was going to be like this, right?"

"Almost," she said meekily, "why? What's bothering you Patrick dear?"

"It's nothing, I just have a lot of things on my mind, nothing to really worry about."

"Okay then, but it's like I've always told you, if something is bothering you..."

"I can always tell you, I haven't forgotten."

My mother smiled, then she got up from my chair and walked off back to the kitchen. In five minutes, the phone rang...then in thirty seconds, my mother came back in.

"It's for you Patrick dear, it's Nayuki, she wants to talk to you."

I got up from my bed and excepted the phone from my mother, it was indeed Nayuki. She was wondering if we would like to come over for a visit. I asked my mother and she agreed, Nayuki sounded excited to hear that we were coming, then she asked..."can you bring your guitar?"

"Ah...sure, I'll bring it."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

We were soon enjoying another wonderful meal, which was made by Mrs. Akiko. Then after dinner, Yuichi went out to see Ayu, while my mother was talking with Mrs. Akiko in the living room. Nayuki and I were in the kitchen, I was showing her my guitar.

"How did you know that I had a guitar? I don't recall saying anything about it."

"Yuichi told me about it," she said, "he said that you used to have a guitar and you might still have it."

"Well then it's a good thing that I still have it," I smiled, "Nayuki, would you like to hear me play a song for you?"

"Yes," she smiled in an excited way.

I had to fiddle around with my guitar for a bit, then I started playing a little tune I know called 'All You Wanted'. Then, much to my surprise, Nayuki started singing the lyrics of the song, which made me wonder if she had heard the song before.

Still, I played on and she was singing every lyric perfectly. We didn't know that our mothers were watching us from the doorway and smiling at us.

"They look so happy together," my mother said happily.

"I've never seen Nayuki sing before," smiled Mrs. Akiko, I think she was at a loss of words at that time.

She wasn't alone, as Ayu and Yuichi had come in and they could hear Nayuki sing and see me play the guitar.

"Now I've see it all," said Yuichi, trying to make a joke out of the situation. As always, nobody did laugh at the joke. They walked away from the doorway, just as we finished.

"Nayuki," I said, sounding like I was surprised, "I didn't know that you could sing."

"I didn't know either," she said, then she looked down to the ground, "I probably sounded terrible, didn't I?"

"Are you kidding? You weren't terrible, you were fantastic, not to mention that you sang every part of that song perfectly."

"Did I really?" she asked, I nodded my head happily, "thank you, but...can we please keep this a secret from everyone else?"

"Sure Nayuki, I won't tell anyone about this...I'll even pinky swear on it."

I held out my left pinky, then Nayuki grabbed it softly with her right pinky, then we both pinky swore right then and there.

"That's what we do," said Ayu.

The four of them decided not to say a word about the song that was played a minute ago, and they never once mentioned to us that they heard us.

A little later, I was teaching Nayuki how to play the guitar.

"It's a little harder than it looks," she said.

"Yeah, guitar playing is a little difficult at first, but after a lot of practise, then you can play any song you want."

"You're lucky, I probably won't be able to play the guitar, or sing in front of people. I wish I as confident about this sort of stuff like you are."

"I wasn't always like that, Nayuki. When I first started off, I was a terrible guitar player, I was often booed off the stage during the talent shows, except when it came down to my singing, then that was good."

"Were you really booed off the stage?" Nayuki sounded surrpised.

"Yep, more than a dozen times, but I never gave it up and despite the few problems I had with my father, I practised till I was as good as a professional and...well, I think the rest should be obvious."

To prove it, I played the guitar for less than thirty seconds.

"I think that you'll become one of the most popular singers in the entire world," said Nayuki kindly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," I chuckled, "I'm sure that there are other singers out there that are probably better than me."

"Maybe, but you'll always be the best singer to me."

I looked down to the floor again, I was trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. I think Nayuki was doing the same, cause she didn't say anything for the longest time.

"Well it's like I said before," I was saying after a while, "I'm not getting into the music business until I graduate."

"You're not going to leave after the graduation, are you?"

"Nah, I'll probably stay here for a couple of years and perform in talent shows or special events, then go on to my music career."

Nayuki sighed in relief, "that's good," she smiled, then she asked, "Patrick, do you like reading manga books?"

"I sure do, why?"

"Well, I happen to have a few that were given to me by Kaori, she said she didn't want them anymore. I don't read manga books, so I was wondering if you would like them."

She then pulled out of her bookbag, three manga books, all of the same title, but all different volumes.

"Would you like to have them?"

"Sure," I smiled, "I would. Thank you, Nayuki."

Nayuki smiled as she handed them over to me, then I put them in a small bag beside my guitar case. Then I played another song for Nayuki.

After a while, my mother and I were finally ready to go home, we thanked Mrs. Akiko and Nayuki for inviting us.

Nayuki then spoke to me, "Patrick, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow."

"Sure, but what about track practise?"

"Coach is giving us the day off tomorrow, we need a chance to give our bodies a little rest."

"Okay then," I smiled, "we can hang out tomorrow, where do you want to meet up?"

"How about near the train station, I'll try to get there at around ten, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is, ten O'Clock is good enough for me. I'll see you then."

"Okay," she smiled again.

As we walked down the street, Nayuki waved to us, mostly me, until we were out of sight.

"I think that Nayuki likes you," my mother said kindly.

After hearing her say that, Mai's words came rushing back to my head again, "you will lose someone close to you, and you'll fall in love again." Mostly the words, "you'll fall in love again" came back more often than ever.

"Patrick dear? Is something wrong?"

I finally snapped out of it, "yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking on where Nayuki and I might be going to. Besides," I added as a joke, "we're just friends, it's not like we're a couple."

My mother chuckled a little at my little joke.

"It's not like it's going to be a date," I thought to myself, "boys and girls can hang out together without it being a date."

So once again, I pushed those words to the side for now, and just focused on more important things, I only wish that it was done easier than said, if you know what I mean.


	7. Chapter 7 Lucky Day

After taking a whole month off from 'Kanon Returns', I am proud to present to you all the next installment of the series, Patrick and Nayuki's little day out together. The title of this chapter was inspired by the song performed by Kalan Porter. The reason I haven't been able to write up the next chapter of 'Kanon Returns' is because I haven't been able to come up with any ideas for the story, plus I was kept busy with alot of my version 2 stories of the 'Railway Series/Shuffle' and many of the other series I write up, but finally after working an entire month on those projects, I am proud to present chapter 7. Now, I don't want to spoil too much for the future of this series, but after the last episode, I will write up a special crossover story with this series and one of my many others, but that will remain a secret for now. Just to let you know, the 'dream' scene towards the end of the chapter is based on an idea I had for another series I was doing years ago, but it was taken out for reasons I don't know anymore. And now, I've done more than enough talking, it's time for the seventh episode and the long awaited return of the series.

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Chapter 7: Lucky Day**_

It was still very early as I was getting myself ready today on this Saturday morning. As usual, I was listening to my music, but I was mostly thinking about what's been going on over the last few days.

"What if I do have feelings towards Nayuki?" I thought to myself, "what if she is that one girl that I will fall in love with?" I shook my head in disbelieve, "Patrick, you think too much! I can't let Mai's words get to me...then why am I still thinking about what she told me?"

At around ten, I was waiting at the train station, but Nayuki was nowhere to be seen.

"She's probably just running late," I thought to myself, "I better check to make sure."

I pulled out my cellphone and dailed her home number, "hello?" it was Mrs. Akiko on the other end.

"Hi Mrs. Akiko, I was wondering, is Nayuki there?"

"Ah no, sorry Patrick dear, she's not here right now. She said she was going out to meet up with you."

"What time did she leave?"

"She left about five minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks anyways Mrs. Akiko."

While I waited, I listened to more music on my Ipod, one of which was called "Lucky Day". I hummed along to the song, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I removed my ear phones and looked up to see Nayuki standing there.

"I'm sorry I'm late Patrick," she said kindly, "but I had to help Ayu again."

"That's okay Nayuki, I'm just glad that you made it."

Nayuki smiled happily to me, "so, are you ready to see the town with me?"

"Yep, I'm ready."

"There's still so much of this town I haven't seen yet," I was saying to Nayuki.

"Don't worry Patrick, I'll be more than glad to show you the entire town, unless you have other plans for today."

"Nah, I'm free all day. So it's just going to be you and me...ah, hanging out together."

"I know what you meant," Nayuki smiled.

I have to admit that whenever I see her smile, I often think that she has the smile of an angel.

Throughout most of the morning, Nayuki showed me alot of interesting places in the town. There sure was a lot for us to see, which was surprising for I always thought that there weren't that many buildings or businesses here. Mostly cause Yuichi didn't tell me everything whenever he came back from his trips here as a kid.

"So Nayuki, what was Ayu doing when you ran into her?"

"She was mostly looking for a new cake shop that opened a short while ago, but she couldn't find it."

"That girl sure likes sweet things, doesn't she?"

"She sure does, and so does Shiori now that I think of it. Just like you and me."

"That's true," I chuckled.

As we continued walking along, we ran into Kaori and Kitagawa. As per usual, Kaori had the poor boy carrying all of her bags again, why she does that is still a mystery to me.

"Are you two on a date?" Kitagawa asked.

"Don't be so stupid," said Kaori firmly and giving him an elbow to the stomuch, "they're just hanging out."

"That's right," I said agreeing with her, "Nayuki and I are just hanging out, plus she's showing me some of the places that I haven't seen yet."

"That's nice of you Nayuki," said Kaori, "with the way you're acting, it's almost like you want to be Patrick's girlfriend."

Nayuki blushed a bright shade of red, while I blushed a small shade of red.

"Well we better get going, I promised to meet up with Shiori, I'll see you two later!" called Kaori and walked away. Kitagawa ran after her, still carrying all those bags and groaning a little bit over the large amount he had.

"Is there a reason Kaori's got Kitagawa carrying all of her bags?"

"You know something Patrick, I really have no idea why."

"Well maybe it's because Kitagawa is just being a gentleman and wants to help her, but I'm only guessing, so I'm not enterily sure."

"That could be the reason though - hey Patrick, I was wondeing something, did you ever do something like this with Sakura before she..."

"Only a few times, and that was during the times she was well enough to go out."

"I'm sorry for reminding you about her, I know it must hurt alot to talk about the girl you once loved and lost."

"It's okay Nayuki, it actually feels good to tell someone about this kind of stuff. It helps ease the pain everytime I talk to you about her."

In a short while, I was calling my apartment to see if my mother was there, but she wasn't. I thought something might've happened to her, that was until I got a phone call on my cell.

"Patrick dear, I'm sorry for not mentioning this to you before, but I'm going to be doing some shopping with Mrs. Akiko."

"That's okay mom, I'm just glad to know that you're okay."

"I know I do worry you alot Patrick, I'm really sorry."

"Oh no it's okay, there's no need to say sorry."

"I know, but I often feel like I'm being a burden to you..."

"Now stop saying stuff like that," I said firmly, "you are not being a burden okay? I'm always happy to help you out in any way I can."

"Okay Patrick dear, well, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay mom, I'll talk to you later."

After I shut off my cellphone, I looked back to Nayuki, "my mother does often say that she's being a burden, but to be honest, she's not. I just don't know why she keeps saying that."

"Maybe it's because she's always asking you to do something for her."

"I don't have a problem with that," I smiled, "to be honest here, I would do that for anyone."

"Even if it was me?"

"Of course," I answered.

After I said that, Mai's words came back into my head again, and I could hear her say "you'll lose someone someday, and you'll fall in love again." That only lasted for forty five seconds before I focused back to where I was.

"Are you okay Patrick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Nayuki. So, shall we continue with our little tour of the town?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Soon enough, Nayuki and I arrived outside of the new movie theatre, it was huge. And I mean that cause it had twenty theatres and an IMAX screen, according to what the sign on the outside read.

"Would you like to see a movie?" Nayuki asked.

"Sure," I smiled, "I haven't gone to see a movie in ages."

When we got inside, we looked at some of the covers of some movies, some scared the heck out of poor Nayuki.

"We're not going to watch one of those, are we?" she asked me nervously.

"Who? Us? Nah! Not a chance. Besides that, I'm terrified of scary movies like those ones. I prefer something a little less scary..." it seemed that luck was on our side, as I saw a poster for another movie that we might like, "how about 'Time of Love', that sounds like a perfect movie."

"Are you interested in watching romance movies?"

"Sure, I've always been interested into these types of movies, even as a young kid. I know that might sound unbelieveable, but it's all true," Nayuki just smiled at me, she was glad that I had chosen this movie and not a scary movie, "now listen, don't worry about the tickets, popcorn and refreshments, they're on me, okay?"

"Are you sure about that, I feel that I should pay a little bit too."

"There's no need to, this is on me."

"Well okay, but if you want I could pay you back afterwords."

"Nah, you don't need to do that, Nayuki, okay?"

"Okay," she said happily.

Within minutes, I had gotten us our tickets to see this movie, and a few more minutes later, we had our popcorn and drinks.

A couple of hours later, Nayuki and I came out of theatre, she was actually crying.

"That was one of the most beautiful movies I have ever seen," she sobbed, "it was so beautiful, especially the ending."

"Yeah, I have to admit that it was a wonderful ending," I said as I gave Nayuki another tissue to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Didn't the movie make you cry?"

"A little," I muttered, I was trying to hide the fact that I had some tears in my eyes. I was able to wipe them away in time, cause as I looked down the hallway to some of the other theatres, I could see Yuichi and Ayu.

"Ugu," groaned Ayu, "I thought I asked you not to take me to see another scary movie."

"Too bad," Yuichi chuckled, "it was my choice, plus I wanted to see that movie."

Just by looking at Ayu's face, I could tell that Yuichi had taken her to see one of those scary movies. He didn't look terrified, but poor Ayu sure did, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'm actually surprised by the number of times you can say 'ugu'," he chuckled.

Ayu said nothing, then that's when she noticed us.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we came to see a movie, we actually just came out of seeing one," I answered.

"Really?" Yuichi asked, "tell me, was it one of the six scary movies that just came out?"

"No," Nayuki answered, "he took me to see the 'Time of Love' movie."

"What?" Yuichi looked at me like I was crazy, "you went to see one of those movies? Are you sure you're okay Patrick?"

"Yes Yuichi, I'm fine," I chuckled, "there's nothing wrong with watching a movie like that."

"You two should see it sometime," said Nayuki with some tears still in her eyes, "it was so beautiful."

"Is that way you're crying?" Ayu asked.

"Yes, that is the reason why I'm crying, and I wasn't alone."

"Lots of other people in the theatre were crying as well," I said, trying to make sure not to say that I was crying. If Yuichi knew, he would never let me live it down, "it's a perfect movie for couples to see."

"Then why did you go see it?" Yuichi asked, "You two aren't a couple."

"True, but it was a better choice than watching a horror movie."

"You are a strange person Patrick Ozaki. Come on Ayu, let's go," he then made some ghostly nosies.

"Yuichi! Don't do that! You know how much I hate ghosts!" Ayu cried angerily.

"He's always done something like that," I said to Nayuki, "even back to when Sakura was...with us," I said at the last second, "sometimes I often wonder what's going on in that thick head of his."

After the movie, Nayuki took me to that new cakeshop that she and Ayu visited earlier today. I will admit that it was a big place, even bigger than I could've ever imagined.

"It's amazing, wouldn't you agree with me Patrick?"

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that one."

We looked around the shop for a bit, then we headed out again.

Soon enough, we came outside of Mai's shop, which brought her words back into my head again.

"Hey Patrick, would it be okay with you if I go in and get my fortune?"

"Sure Nayuki, you can do that. I'll wait outside for you."

"Why? Don't you want to know yours?"

"No that's okay, besides, I already got my fortune told to me before."

"Okay, I won't take too long."

As soon as Nayuki had walked inside, I walked over to the bench and waited there till Nayuki came back. As I waited, I thought about the time I have been spending with Nayuki, and remembering what Mai told me, for the hundredth time it seemed to me.

I thought back to when I first saw her and how I thought she looked beautiful then, then I thought about watching her at track practise, then the night we worked on our homework and lastly was the night of the school ball.

"Those are good times I will admit," I thought to myself, "but Nayuki and I are only friends, it's not like I'm..."

"Patrick?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to my right, only to find Nayuki standing there, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, "I just have a habit of getting lost in my thoughts at times. So tell me, what did the fortune teller tell you?"

"She said I'm going to fall in love with someone kind, sweet and handsome soon. Although she never did mention who this person was going to be or when I'm going to fall in love with him."

"Yeah, Mai can be like that at times."

"Can I ask you Patrick, what did she tell you?"

"Ah geez, you know what, I've forgotten what she told me," I was of course lying, which I disliked most of all, "when I can remember it, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Okay," she smiled, "now, shall we continue with our tour of the town?"

"Sure," I smiled.

We walked along through the town until it got dark out. I walked along with Nayuki back to her place. Yuichi was already there, he was upstairs in his room reading a manga book.

Mrs. Akiko said that I could stay for dinner, and once again, she made another wonderful meal.

"Thanks again for another wonderful meal Mrs. Akiko," I said kindly.

"You're welcome Patrick dear," she smiled happily.

"Well, I better get going. I need to head back to the apartment to see how my mom is doing. Oh and Nayuki, thanks again for another wonderful day out."

"You're welcome Patrick," she smiled.

I said my good nights to all of them, then I headed out for my apartment.

That night, I was having one of the strangest dreams I could ever ask for. In this dream, I was running through a field full of dead plants and with dark grey skies hanging above me.

"What's going on here?" I thought to myself.

Then I heard a voice call out to me, it sounded familar, a certain voice I haven't heard for years.

"Sakura?" then I heard her scream, "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Over here," she cried, followed by a scream.

I ran along through that field, until I came upon a sight that scared the heck out of me, there was Sakura, lying on the ground and looking pale, just like on the night before she passed away.

"Sakura!" I cried and ran over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Patrick," she said weakily, "I'm so glad that I found you."

"Where are we?"

"We're in your dream of course," she answered, "this is the only way I can talk to you."

"Sakura..."

"Listen to me, I don't want to you to avoid this chance to fall in love...just because of me," she groaned weakily, "I love you, but I don't want you to be miserable all your life."

"Avoid love? Wait, are you talking about Nayuki?"

"Yes," she groaned again, "I want...you to be happy...again," she was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

"But Sakura..."

"No buts...I told you this once before, remember?"

"Yeah, you told me that on the night before you died. Sakura, I'm so sorry that I didn't make it in time..."

"That's okay Patrick...that's why I...said what I said...the night before," she groaned again, "now remember...don't give up your chance to love...again, Nayuki...might be the one...for you..."

She then died right in my arms, I was so upset when I saw this in my nightmare, that (in my dream) I screamed "SAKURA!"

I awoke to find myself sweating and breathing heavily. It took me a minute to figure out it was a dream. The moment I figured it out, some tears started to come out from my eyes, they soon started to come faster and before I knew it, I was crying.

"Patrick dear?" called a voice from my door, I looked over and saw that it was my mother, "are you okay?"

"No mom," I sobbed, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What are you talking about my son?"

"I'm talking about Sakura...she's dead!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

After I calmed down, I told my mom about Sakura's weak heart and about the last night I got to speak with her.

"After that night, she passed away, I didn't make it there in time. I never told you or anyone else this because I didn't want you to get upset over this. Plus, I know Yuichi would never be able to take in such news."

"Patrick honey," that's the first time she's called me that since I was a kid, "if something is bothering you, you should tell me, okay? If you're ever upset, I'll always be here to cheer you up."

"Ah, you shouldn't worry yourself over me, it should be the other way around," I looked down to the floor in sadness, "the truth is, I miss Sakura so much, and when she reappeared in my dream...well, it brought back all the good times we shared, including up to the last night we had together."

"Oh Patrick," my mother then gave me a hug.

"I miss her alot mom, I really do."

"It's okay sweetie."

We were silent for less than a minute, then I spoke up again, "and now, I have something else that I need to tell you. I think I might be falling in love with Nayuki Minase."

Well, that sure surprised my mother, first hearing about Sakura's passing away, and now hearing that I might be falling in love again. Although, she wasn't the only one who was surprised by what I said, I even surprised myself.


	8. Chapter 8 Truthful

Quite a surprising twist at the end of the last episode huh? That bit actually came to me just as I was finishing up the scene at the Minase house, it actually brought a few tears to my eyes when the idea came to me. The three songs picked out for this story are as follows 'Alone' by 'The BeeGees', 'Pieces of Me' by 'Ashlee Simpson' and 'Two Is Better Than One' by 'Boys Like Girls/Taylor Swift'. Anyhow, since I don't have that much to say, here's episode 8. Enjoy!

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 8: Truthful**_

That Monday afternoon, I was standing outside of the classroom and looking out the window. I had dark lines under my eyes, mostly becuase I wasn't able to get much sleep this weekend.

"Why am I having these dreams?" I thought to myself, "and more importantly, why did I say to my mother that I have a crush on Nayuki?"

"Patrick?" a voice called out to me.

I looked to my right and saw Yuichi standing close by, "oh hi Yuichi."

"Are you feeling okay? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"It's funny you should mention that, I haven't been getting much sleep at all. Darn nightmares keep me up late at night..." it was then that we heard the school bell ring, "I would like to tell you about it, but we have to get to class."

To be honest here, I didn't want to tell Yuichi anything about my dream, and the same could be said about Nayuki, I didn't want her to find out about it.

When I told my mom about my dream and the crush, I asked her not to say anything, she promised not to say a single word.

Although for me, it was hard not to say anything, especially to Nayuki.

"Patrick...Patrick," she called afterwords, "School's out for the day."

"Thanks for telling me, but I already knew that when I heard the bell ring. Tell me though, do you have track practise today?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you would like to come and watch for a while, then maybe we could hang out afterwords. Is that okay with you, or do you something else planned?"

"Actually, I do have something planned this afternoon," I said trying hard to be nice, "but I'll come by to watch you practise tomorrow."

"Okay then," Nayuki looked a little disapointed as I headed out of the classroom.

The honest truth is that I didn't have anything to do during this afternoon, but for some reason, I didn't feel like hanging out with anyone, and that included Nayuki.

That night, while I was sleeping, I dreamt that I was back on that hill and talking with Makoto the girl again. I knew she wouldn't say anything to anyone, so I told her everything that happened in my previous dream.

"Yikes," she said, "that does sound scary."

"It's worse to see it in my dreams then just hearing about it," I said, "maybe that's what Sakura wanted to tell me the night she passed away, well - except the part of Nayuki."

"Speaking of Nayuki, why won't you tell her about your dream?"

"Well I...I..." I didn't have an answer for Makoto, "I don't know."

"You told her of your friendship with Sakura, so why not tell her about what you saw?"

"I guess I should, as long as I don't mention that other thing..."

Makoto giggled quietly, "I'm sure that you'll tell her that when you are ready."

"What?" I asked, but I didn't get a single answer out of her. She simply walked away and back into the forest, "Makoto! What did you mean by that?" I shouted.

The next morning, I went up to the hill again to see if Makoto the Fox was there. Sure enough, when I got up there, there she was as she was waiting for me.

"I think I know what you want," I smiled, "You would like a pork bun, wouldn't you?"

"Yep," the little fox said.

I pulled out a pork bun and gave it to Makoto, she was really happy to eat another pork bun.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat with you some more, but if I do, then I'll be late for school, but I'll come by sometime tonight...with another pork bun."

"Thank you," she barked.

"What the?" I looked back to the fox in complete shock, "there's more to you than meets the eye isn't there?"

"Yep," she barked.

I waved back to Makoto, then I headed off to the school.

As promised today, I stayed afterwords to watch Nayuki practise. She seemed really happy this time, and seemed to give off more than 110% today while practising. Which made me wonder if my pressence alone had anything to do with her superb performance today.

"Nah," I thought to myself, "it couldn't be, I'm sure she just wants to be ready for the next track meet."

As she and her group ran past, she looked over to me and winked. Well that kept me quiet for a while, even up to when her practise was over.

"Are you ready to go out again?" she asked me.

"Sure, I'm ready," I said, but not sounding really excited.

"Patrick, is something wrong?"

I sighed and looked down to her, "well Nayuki, there is something wrong and before we head out, I should probably tell you..." and so I told Nayuki everything, except for the crush thing.

When I had finished telling her everything, she had a terrified look on her face.

"Are you being serious here Patrick?" she asked me.

"Yep, I'm being serious," I answered, "my guess is that Sakura came into my dreams to tell me something important, as I didn't make it to the hospital that day to say my final goodbye to her."

"And is that why you look so tired?"

"Afraid so," I answered. I looked down to the floor and sighed unhappily, "I miss Sakura alot, she was a really good friend and now she's...she's..." I couldn't say anything, mostly because I was crying.

Nayuki of course is only one of a few people who have seen me cry, I usually try to hide that from everyone else, Yuichi especially.

Just as my tears fell to the floor, I felt someone hugging me, and that someone was - Nayuki! She had wrapped her arms around me and she had her head near my chest.

"It's okay Patrick," she said kindly, "if you want to cry, you can."

I tried hard to stop myself from crying, but it wasn't any good and before long, I burst out in tears again, just like on the night when Sakura came into my dreams. After I calmed down, Nayuki gave me a tissue to wipe my tears away.

"Thanks Nayuki," I said as calmly as I could, "I know you didn't want to see a guy like me cry."

"It's okay Patrick, it's normal for a person to cry," she looked around, then she looked back to me, "even Yuichi."

"Yeah that's true," I was quiet for a less than ten seconds, then I spoke up again, "Nayuki, I want to say thank you for the hug - and promise me that you'll keep this to yourself."

"I promise," she said, "I'll even pinky swear on it."

"Okay," I smiled and held out my left pinky. I then wrapped it around her right pinky, then we both said "Pinky swear!"

"So, are you ready to go out again?"

"Yeah, let's go," I smiled.

So once we had gathered our bags and books, we headed out.

We stopped at our favourite resturant again, then as we were walking along past a huge clothing store, we saw Ayu coming our way in a hurry, and as you can guess, she tripped and fell flat on her face again.

"Ugu!" she groaned again, "that hurt!"

"I was just going to ask if that hurt," I said.

Ayu looked up to see both Nayuki and I standing close by. I held out my left hand and helped Ayu back to her feet again.

"Thanks Patrick," she said.

"No Problem."

"Are you sure you're okay Ayu? That fall looked really painful this time," said Nayuki.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "it takes a lot more than a small little fall like that to hurt me," she then went silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said, "well anyways, I better go, I promised to meet up with Yuichi at the train station. Knowing him, he's going to be late again."

"That's no joke," I chuckled, "he's always had a problem with keeping track of time, even when we were kids."

Ayu giggled a little bit, then she hurried off while waving to us.

"She's just a bundle of energy isn't she?" I asked.

"She sure is," Nayuki giggled, "my mom says the same thing all the time."

Soon enough, we came upon a karoke studio.

"I didn't know we had one of these," Nayuki was saying, "would you like to..."

"Sure, let's give it a try," I said interupting her. She was surprised that I knew just what she was going to say, but that surprised look didn't last for long, she smiled at me, then we both walked inside.

We both got student passes and walked into one of the booths.

"Which song would you like to sing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Nayuki looked unsure.

"Well, how about if I start off first, then you can give it a try."

"Sounds like a good idea," she smiled to me.

I chose the song called 'Alone', performed by the 'BeeGees', as per usual, I sang every lyric perfectly. Nayuki tried out the song 'Pieces of Me', performed by 'Ashlee Simpson', and once again, she sang every bit perfectly.

"How was that?" she asked.

"You were great Nayuki."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I smiled, "it's like I told you before, you are a wonderful singer."

"But not as good as you," she said. Lucky for me that it was dark in the booth, otherwise Nayuki would've seen me blush bright red, then she asked me, "would you like to do a duet with me?"

"Ah...sure, which song would you like to sing?"

"How about 'Two Is Better Than One'?"

"Alright then, we'll try that one..."

And that's just what we did too. I started off first, then Nayuki joined in with her singing, and I have to admit that we were great.

After we were done in the studio, I called my mother to make sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine Patrick, there's no need to worry about me, I'm just going to make myself a cup of tea and rest in the living room for a bit."

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

"Alright, I'll see you later son," she said happily.

After another hour of hanging out, we finally arrived at the Minase House. Mrs. Akiko greeted us in a kind way as she had done so since I first moved to this town.

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight Patrick dear?" she asked me.

"Sure, but I better check with my mother to make sure."

And as you should guess, she said that I could stay for dinner tonight. Of course, it wasn't going to Nayuki, Mrs. Akiko and myself alone, Yuichi and Ayu were joining as well.

Of course, when Ayu came walking in, she tripped and fell flat on the floor.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," I muttered, "that's gotta hurt."

Yuichi was kind enough this time to help Ayu back to her feet, then they came into the kitchen to join us. As you can imagine, it was really hard to not tell Yuichi, Ayu or Mrs. Akiko of the nightmare I had.

"Hey Patrick," Yuichi called to me, but I didn't answer. He grabbed a magazine, rolled it up, and smacked it on the top of my head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I called your name and you didn't answer me," he said, "what is the matter with you Patrick, you've been acting a little strange over the last few days."

"I have?"

"Actually, you've been acting like that since we passed that fortune teller's shop, it's like you've gotten bad news and now you're worrying yourself sick over something."

"No Yuichi, that's not it at all."

"Yuichi's properly right," Ayu cut in, "even I can see that."

"I'm okay, alright? There's nothing to worry about at all."

"It's okay Patrick," Nayuki said kindly, "you don't need to say anything if you don't want to."

"But you should," Yuichi cut in, "you never kept secrets to yourself before, so why now?"

"You shouldn't say that, Yuichi. I've kept plenty of secrets away from you many times in the past, there's just some things you guys are better off not knowing at all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Patrick. I mean, I've kept secrets from you for a long time, especially about Ayu, Nayuki and the rest of this town."

"Now you got it," I said quietly.

At that moment, Mrs. Akiko came over to the table with the meal she had cooked, it looked and smelled good too.

"Thanks for the meal," Yuichi and Ayu said together.

"Thanks mom," Nayuki said happily.

"Thank you Mrs. Akiko," I said in a kind way.

That meal was good as per usual, although during that time, Yuichi and Ayu looked at me like they didn't trust me anymore, but that only lasted for about five minutes.

After dinner, I offered to help clean up the dishes again, then it was time for me to go home.

"Hey Patrick," Nayuki called as she came up to the doorway, "thanks for hanging out with me today."

"You're welcome Nayuki, oh and..." I looked to make sure that Yuichi and Ayu weren't near by, "thanks again for the hug, that really helped me cheer up."

"You're welcome Patrick," she smiled.

"Well, I better be off, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

Even as I was walking down the pathway away from her house, Nayuki was still waving to me until I was out of sight from her house.

Before I went home though, I had to go to one of the shops to get something important - then I headed off for the hills. No sooner had I gotten to the top of the hill, then I saw Makoto the Fox staring at me.

"I did promise to come back," I said to her, "and I brought some pork buns, fresh out of the oven."

I think Makoto was happy to see me with those pork buns, cause the next thing I knew, she was jumping around all over the place in an excited way.

"Don't worry Makoto, I've got plenty for us to share."

She followed me over to a wide open space on the hill, then she sat down next to me. As she ate one of the pork buns, I spoke to her, "I really hate keeping secrets from my friends, especially when it comes to Yuichi, Ayu and Nayuki."

"Why?" Makoto barked.

I looked down to her again in shock, then I answered her question, "it's something Yuichi said tonight, we shouldn't keep secrets from our friends...okay, he didn't say it like that, but you get the idea right?"

"Yep," Makoto barked again.

"I mean, first was Sakura's passing away, then the stuff Mai told me, one person I care about alot will die and I will fall in love again, and now Sakura returns in my dreams, it's like everything in my life has become one big secret, and to tell you the truth, I am sick of it. Do you think I should just tell off my secrets?"

Makoto didn't answer me.

"Maybe not all at once, right?"

"Yep," Makoto barked.

"Thanks Makoto, I really needed to hear that."

We continued to eat the pork buns until they were all gone, I said goodbye to Makoto the Fox, then I headed off back to the apartment.

My mother was drinking a cup of tea when I came in.

"You were out late tonight honey," she said to me.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I met up with another friend, we just talked for a while and I guess I lost track of time."

"It's okay Patrick dear. Tell me though, how is that nice girl Nayuki?"

"She's doing okay, with the way she's been practising, I would say that she's giving everything she's got and more, possibly around 110%."

"Maybe it's because you were watching her practise," my mother said kindly.

"Or maybe that's just the way she always practises," I said.

"Patrick, when you told me that you have a crush on Nayuki, did you really what you said?"

I was silent as I got a soda out from the fridge, "I...well I...okay I was being serious. I think she's very cute, beautiful, and sweet. I also like hanging out with her, but...I doubt it would work out."

"Now why would say something like that?"

"Simple, it's because she's a trackstar while I'm a transfer student."

"That shouldn't matter at all Patrick, as long as you two like each other, then that's all that matters."

"Maybe," I said, "but I doubt Nayuki has the same feelings for me, maybe she only sees me as a friend, and a friend alone."

"Well you never know Patrick."

I sighed and looked down to the floor for a few seconds, then I looked back over to my mother, "I won't know for sure just yet, I mean come on, we've only been living here for less than a month already, it would be weird for me to go up to Nayuki and tell her my feelings for her."

"You do have a point there, but I'm sure you'll tell her someday."

"Maybe," I said as I walked back over to my bedroom, "maybe..."

I stayed up late for quite a while that night, I could hardly sleep at all.

"Nayuki and I as a couple," I thought to myself, "yeah right, that would be the day..." Mai's words then came back into my head again, just as they have done ever since she told me of my future.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the kitchen, my mother was up once again.

"Couldn't sleep Patrick?"

"Not really," then I asked, "do you really think Nayuki and I could become a couple?"

She looked up to me kind of surprised that I asked her that type of question, "well I'm not sure, do you enjoy the time you two spend together?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you tell most of your secrets to her?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I think there's a good possibility, but it's not up to me, it's all up to you my son, and Nayuki as well."

"Yeah, and that there worries me," I thought that last bit to myself, not once saying that in front of my mother.


	9. Chapter 9 You

I know that the 8th episode of 'Kanon Returns' wasn't that good at all, I was mostly bored so I just put in whatever came popping into my head (I hate it when that happens), but now I have more than enough ideas for this and other episodes due to come soon. The title of this chapter was inspired by the song from Rascal Flatts. I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter and I hope to bring more chapters out more often.

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 9: You**_

That Wednesday afternoon, I was watching Nayuki practise again, but I wasn't alone as Yuichi was watching as well. Once again, Nayuki was giving all she had and more, even her coach was impressed with her.

"Your cousin sure is amazing," I was saying to Yuichi.

"I guess," he said a little unsure, "I only see how crazy she is at times."

"You used to say that sort of stuff about Sakura when you used to live in the other town - come to think of it, you often said that about me too. And please don't tell me that you say the same thing about Ayu at times."

"Maybe," he said innocently.

"Right," I said while raising an eyebrow to him.

"I will admit though that when it comes to track practise, Nayuki is the best out there, it's only too bad that she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Hopefully he won't be anything like you," I muttered, but loud enough for Yuichi to hear me. He didn't hear me at all.

Nayuki came running past at that moment, she winked with her right eye - which made me wonder if she was winking to me.

"Is there something wrong with Nayuki's eye?" Yuichi asked. Yep, that answered my question right there, Nayuki was winking at me - either that, or Yuichi doesn't know a wink when he sees one, or maybe he was just joking around.

Yuichi left in a few minutes, but I stayed behind to watch Nayuki practise. When they were done, she ran over towards me looking excited, "how was I today?" she asked me.

"You were doing pretty good Nayuki," I answered happily, "I think you're more than ready for that track meet - when is it anyways?"

"This Saturday, you're going to come right?"

"Of course I'll come - what kind of friend would I be if I didn't show up to cheer you on?"

Nayuki smiled happily to me, then she ran off to get changed back into her uniform. I waited outside of the gym for her to come out, as I waited, I saw Mai walking past and she gave me a stern look.

"I doubt Mai's right about me losing someone," I said quietly as I watched her walk away, "but she could right about me falling in love again."

It was clear to see that I had strong feelings towards Nayuki as I have said before, but I wasn't completely sure if she would want me as a boyfriend. Only time will tell really.

"At least we have a friendship, that's a start," I thought to myself.

I was once again lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Nayuki walking up beside me, "are you okay Patrick?"

As soon as I heard her speak, I jumped in fright, then calmed down, "yeah I'm okay," I answered, "I was just lost in my own thoughts again - it's an old habit of mine."

Nayuki only giggled quietly as we headed off towards the gate.

We walked along through the city, but we were unusually quiet for a while, that was until I heard Nayuki speak up, "are you thinking about her again?"

"Just a little," I said as we broke the vow of silence.

All of the sudden, we heard "Get out of my way!" we turned around and looked to see Ayu running towards us in a frantic hurry. Nayuki and I moved out of the way, but we had no need to do that, for Ayu tripped and fell face frist to the ground.

"For sure that's got to leave a mark this time," I said.

"Ugu! I fell again," Ayu groaned. It's all she ever says when she falls over.

Both Nayuki and I walked over towards her, then I held out my right hand - Ayu grabbed it softly, then I helped her back to her feet.

"Thanks again Patrick, I know it's an old habit of mine that I need to get rid of."

"That's okay Ayu, although I thought I was the only one with an annoying habit."

"And what's yours?"

"Over thinking about stuff," I answered, "it gets in the way a lot."

"Okay," Ayu was slightly confused.

"Are you sure you're okay Ayu?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me - well I better get going, I'll see you two later!" And with that said, she ran off in a frantic hurry.

"I'm not sure how many times I've said this, but that girl is just a big bunden of energy."

Nayuki silently agreed with me as we headed off back to her house.

"I wish I could visit you tonight," I was saying when we arrived, "but I promised to go with my mother to the doctor's office for her appointment."

"That's okay Patrick, I actually had some plans all set out for tonight anyways," we both went silent for a while, that was until Nayuki spoke up again, "so, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see tomorrow Nayuki."

For some reason though, I didn't move for less than ten seconds - then I finally headed off, I looked back to see Nayuki blushing and waving to me. I waved back to her, while blushing at the same time too.

I soon arrived at the apartment where my mother was waiting. We took the elevator to the first floor, then we rode one of the streetcars until we reached the street for the doctor's office.

"You didn't need to come along Patrick dear," my mother said to me.

"It's okay mom, I don't mind coming along. Besides, all my friends have plans for the night - especially Nayuki."

We remained quiet for a while, my mother asked me to wait outside in the waiting room while she spoke to the doctor, why she asked that, I really don't know why.

Still, I'm not one to go aganist what my mother says, so that's what I did.

"Is your mother okay?" a young voice asked. The source of the voice was Shiori Misaka.

"Yeah she's okay, she just needs to see her doctor, that's all. What about you though, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here because Kaori and I have appointments, I've already had mine a few minutes ago."

"Just minor appointments?" I asked.

"Yep, that's it, there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad to hear," I smiled as I sat down in the seat next to her.

"I thought you would be hanging out with Nayuki right now."

"Nah, she's got other plans for the night, and I'm here with my mother."

We then went quiet for a while, that was until I heard Shiori hum out a little tune. I knew the song, "you wouldn't be humming out the song 'The Great Divide', would you?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

I chuckled at that point, "it's simple really, I got that song on Ipod."

"Really?" she asked in an excited way, "I've been looking for that song for a long time, but I can't find the CD anywhere."

"Well if you want, I could burn that song onto a CD and give it to you tomorrow."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course, I'm always a man of my word."

"Thanks Patrick, I would like that," at that point, Kaori and her mother (I had to guess) came out from one of the offices, "well I better get going, see you tomorrow Patrick."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said to her.

Shiori then ran off to catch up with her sister Kaori. After they were gone, I pulled out my Ipod, turned down the volume, then I put my ear plugs into my ears. Then I searched threw the list and found the song that Shiori had been humming out. I pressed the play button and listened to that and some of the other songs until my mother came out, saying "Everything's okay Patrick dear, my blood preasure's okay."

The next afternoon, I went to the school yard to find Shiori waiting out there. "Here you go Shiori," I said kindly as I held out the CD, "as promised."

"Thank you Patrick. Oh and if you don't mind me asking, how's your mother doing?"

"She's doing much better, everything's okay according to her doctor."

Shiori was about to say something else when Yuichi came out, "Well, I better get going," I said, "see you later Shiori! See you in class Yuichi!"

"Oh, hello and goodbye," Yuichi said quietly, "that was unusuaul." Shiori didn't say anything, but she did giggle just a little.

As I was walking back inside the school, I nearly ran into...Nayuki, quite literally.

"I'm sorry Nayuki, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You too? I wasn't watching where I was going," she giggled quietly.

"I guess that's something else we have in common don't we?" I chuckled.

"I guess so," she smiled.

We went quiet for a few short minutes, that was until Nayuki spoke up, "would you like to have lunch with me Patrick?"

"Sure," I answered quietly, "I would lo...like to have lunch with you," I don't know why I changed what I was going to say at that moment. Anyways, Nayuki and I walked into the cafetaria where we found Kitagawa sitting at a table all alone.

Once Nayuki and I had our lunches, we walked over to Kitagawa's table.

"How come you're sitting here all alone?" I asked.

"Kaori is at another club meeting and Yuichi is hanging out with Shiori again, that's why I'm sitting here on my own."

"You don't mind if we sit here with you, do you?" Nayuki asked.

"Not at all, you two are more than welcome to sit here."

After lunch, we headed off back to our classroom, and would you guess that Yuichi beat us there. He was sitting at his desk and writing down the notes from the board before the teacher returned.

"Forgot something Yuichi?" I asked as a joke.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I walked back to my seat.

A little later during class, Nayuki whispered over to me, "do you have an extra pen I could use, mine ran out of ink."

I reached into my desk and pulled out a small pen and gave it to Nayuki, "you can keep it if you want."

"Thanks Patrick," then she winked at me as she went back to writing down the rest of the notes on the board.

I blushed a small shade of red, but quickly hid my face so that Nayuki couldn't see me blush. I then went back to writing up the notes into my notebook, and looking over to Nayuki every five minutes.

When school was done for the day, I walked with Nayuki back to her house, while Yuichi went off to find Ayu.

"Did Yuichi say what he and Ayu were going to be doing tonight?" I asked.

"Not once," she answered, "he always keeps his plans secret. It wasn't like that when we were kids, he used to tell me everything - that was until he met Ayu. Did he used to tell you everything before then?"

"Up until his return to the city after his last trip from here, he kept everything a secret from Sakura and me," I then went quiet and looked to the ground with a sad look on my face, "I can't blame the guy really, I've hidden lots of things from him, and I still do to this day."

"But you're doing it because you don't want to upset Yuichi, right?"

"Yeah, that is the main reason - but I wonder how long I'll have to hide this secret from him..."

Just then, my phone rang. It was my mother, "Patrick dear, can you come home please? I'm not feeling too good..."

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said and ran off to my apartment. Nayuki followed along close behind.

An hour later, she was helping me to clean up a mess - my mother vomited all over the living room floor, "okay well that was nasty," I said out loud.

"I'm sorry Patrick dear, and you too Nayuki..."

"It's okay Mrs. Ozaki," Nayuki said kindly, "it can happen from time to time."

"I just don't understand how it happened - maybe it had something to do with what I ate today. I'm sorry again."

"Mom, you don't need to say sorry to us, we're not mad at you, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, "thank you Patrick dear and Nayuki too."

"You're welcome Mrs. Ozaki," said Nayuki.

"Say Nayuki, I don't think I've ever invited you here before have I?" I asked, she shook her head in answer to that, "in that case, since we're done cleaning up, how about I give you the grand tour?"

"I would love that, thank you Patrick."

I blushed a small shade or red, but hid my face away as we started our little tour. I showed off the kitchen off first, then I showed her down the hallway, "not much down here," I said, "just one washroom, and two bedrooms. To be honest here, the washroom is actually bigger than the bedrooms."

"Are you serious?" Nayuki asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I'm serious. Now, allow me to show you my room - I know it's a bit messy, but hey - a guy's bedroom is usually messy."

Nayuki took a look inside my room, "well, at least your room is a little bit neater than Yuichi's room."

"Yeah, but I bet he cleans his room more often than I do. My mom and I have only been living here for almost a month now, and yet my room looks like I haven't cleaned it in years."

"Well it's like you said, guy's bedrooms are usually messy. Ah Patrick, could I use your phone for a few minutes, I need to call my mom."

"Sure Nayuki," I said and handed her my cellphone. While she was calling Mrs. Akiko, I decided to clean just a little bit of the mess. As I was doing that, I found an old picture of Yuichi, Sakura and I when we were kids, "oh do I miss her," I said quietly to myself.

I thought back to when the three of us were kids and remembering the day when that picture was taken...

"Okay you three," said Sakura's mother, "look directly at the camera...now, smile!"

The three of us stared right at the camera and smiled, then Sakura's mother pushed the button on the camera and within seconds, the picture was taken.

"Great!" said Yuichi, "let's get back to playing!"

And he ran off to the slide, while Sakura and I went off to play on the swing set. Sakura's mother smiled as she watched all three of us play, then she went back to sitting on the bench close by.

"Patrick," Sakura whispered quietly to me, "could you give me a push?"

"Sure Sakura, I'll do anything for you my dear sweet lady."

Sakura blushed a small shade of red, while Yuichi stuck his tounge out at me.

I got up from my swing and stepped behind Sakura's swing, then I pushed nice and softly. She would often say, "Higher! Higher!" and of course, she went higher and higher.

"Thank you Patrick!" she called to me.

"Show-off!" shouted Yuichi.

It was then that Sakura gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face, which made me blush a small shade of red. She then grabbed my hands, which made me blush even more.

"You're welcome Sakura," I said in a shy way.

She then showed me her trademark smile and her trademark giggle...

"Patrick?" Nayuki's voice broke my train of thought, I looked up to see Nayuki looking down at me, and smiling the smile that Sakura had all those years ago, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine," I answered her, I wasn't quite sure how many times she had called out to me.

Nayuki then saw the picture of Yuichi, Sakura and I.

"It's hard to imagine that this picture was taken eight years ago," I said.

"You guys looked so cute together," Nayuki smiled to me.

"Yeah - and Sakura looked very beautiful that day. As I have told you before, she was usually in the hospital because of her weak heart, well - that day was one of the days when she was well enough to come out and play."

I then looked threw the rest of the pictures, there was even one that showed Sakura kissing me on the right side of my face.

"I didn't even know Sakura's mother took a picture of that kiss," I chuckled.

"She must've really liked you."

"With Sakura, she loved everyone she met. She was that type of person - I'm sure if she was alive to this day, you two would become fast friends."

"You're probably right Patrick, she did sound like a great person."

"She was," I said as I looked at the final picture of Sakura standing beside me. We were blushing a small shade of red, but there were some dark lines under her eyes and she was looking pale. I shed some tears out of my eyes before Nayuki and I headed out back to her house.

When we arrived at the Minase house, Ayu was helping Mrs. Akiko to cook up dinner while Yuichi was up in his room reading a manga book.

Nayuki and I offered to set up the table and help with making the dinner too. We soon finished and got it to the table, just as Yuichi came downstairs - he saw the pictures I brought with me.

"I haven't seen these pictures in ages," he was saying as he looked at them, then he noticed the final picture of Sakura, "when was that taken?"

"Just after you left," I answered.

"Why does she look pale?"

"She wasn't feeling well at the time, but she was still able to get out that day and her mother took a picture of the two of us."

After dinner, Yuichi and I were showing off all the pictures to Nayuki, Mrs. Akiko and Ayu. Both Mrs. Akiko and Ayu said that we looked so cute, and that Sakura was very pretty. Then I told them about Sakura and how friendly she was, without revealing that she passed away long before I moved here.

"I wish you had gotten her new number Patrick," said Yuichi, "I would really like to talk to her."

"And I would like to meet her," said Ayu.

"Sorry guys," I said quietly.

Now Nayuki knew what I meant when I said that it's hard to hide the truth, so she decided to bring up another subject, "ah Patrick, have you been practising for your career?"

"A little bit yeah," I said as I winked to her, "Why, would you like to hear me sing another song?"

"Yes please," and this came from everyone in the room.

As luck would have it, Yuichi had his portable speakers in the room, so all I had to do was hook my Ipod up, search threw the list and sing the song. I soon found one, it's called 'You' performed by 'Rascal Flatts'.

Once again, no lyric was missed or messed up, I sang it perfectly once more. When I was done, Yuichi, Ayu, Mrs. Akiko and Nayuki cheered and clapped for me. I then looked over to Nayuki and winked right at her, oh boy did that ever make her blush bright red. That little wink was my way of saying 'thank you' to Nayuki for changing the subject of conversation and for also believing in me.


	10. Chapter 10 The Best You Can Be

Orginally I did say that I had lots of ideas for 'Kanon Returns', but luck wasn't on my side cause I lost all the good ideas I had, that's why this series has been put on hold again. That's a lesson for all authors, remember to write down your ideas as soon as you can or else you'll lose them quickly. Anyhow, I finally remembered what I wanted to write about - but as you can guess, I lost track of the actual timeline of this series, so I'm starting this chapter off on the Saturday of Nayuki's track meet just on December 18th 2010, just one week before Christmas. Anyhow, this episode is rated PG with no swearing included and now at long last after a long hitaus, here's the grand tenth episode of 'Kanon Returns'.

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 10: The Best You Can Be**_

The big day had finally arrived, it was the day of Nayuki's track meet. I was looking around for her, but it wasn't easy with the large crowd around, but at last I could see her. She was doing some stretching and was talking to her team-mates.

"Hey Nayuki!" I called over to her.

She looked over to my direction and saw me, "hey Patrick," she ran over to where I was, "I'm glad you came."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come?" I asked, Nayuki giggled quietly. I could hear some other people talking, some people were from rival schools and they were insulting Nayuki. "I know you can do it Nayuki, just remember to never give up."

"Thanks Patrick - oh by the way, have you seen Yuichi, Ayu or my mom around?"

"Not really - it's actually hard to find anyone around here..." I felt someone bumping into me, "hey what's the big idea?"

"Why are you wasting your time talking to a loser like her?" the man asked in a rude way, "her school is going to lose..."

Nayuki stared at the man in shock, I on the other hand was a little ticked off with this guy, "how dare you call Nayuki a loser, she's one of the best trackstars I've ever since and besides, our school has won at all the compitations."

"Not this year," he snickered, "cause my school is going to win, your girlfriend's days of being a champion are up."

"They are not and for your information, Nayuki and I are just friends. Now get out of here."

The man just walked away, he was still snickering. I looked over to Nayuki, who was looking depressed, "don't listen to him Nayuki, I know you can win, you've been training for weeks for this moment - I believe in you."

"Thanks Patrick."

"Nayuki?" called another voice. We both looked and saw it was Mrs. Akiko, she was coming over, "I just want to wish you good luck for the race."

"Thanks Mom, ah - where are Yuichi and Ayu?"

"They're trying to find a good spot to watch the race..." Mrs. Akiko looked down and gasped.

I was wondering what she was looking at, I looked down and so did Nayuki - the reason Mrs. Akiko was looking down was because...Nayuki and I were holding hands.

"Sorry," we both said in unison.

"Ah...good luck Nayuki, I'll cheer you on."

"Thanks Patrick," she said and ran off to join her team.

I walked with Mrs. Akiko to where Yuichi and Ayu were, they weren't alone, Kitagawa was there too. They had a good view of the entire race as they stood on a brick wall outside of a store.

"I hope Nayuki will win," Ayu said quietly, but was loud enough that we could hear her.

"Oh I'm sure she'll win," I spoke up, "I've watched her practise ever since I moved here, she's always at a hundred and ten percent - so I know she'll win."

Kitagawa was chuckling just then, I looked up to him with a serious look on my face, "And what's so funny Kitagawa?"

"Nothing really - it's just with the way you were talking about Nayuki there, anyone would think that you're falling in love with her."

"Kitagawa quit making jobs," said Yuichi seriously, "my friend Patrick Ozaki falling in love with my cousin, that's just crazy."

"And what's so crazy about that?" asked Ayu, "I think it's sweet if they fell in love. Your amazing cousin falling in love with a childhood friend of yours."

"Nayuki and I are just friends," I said out loud.

"Are you sure Patrick?" Ayu asked me curiously.

I didn't answer her back. I had a crush on Nayuki Minase, but I haven't had the courage to tell her that I love her, nor I have I had the courage to tell my friends that I have a crush on her, so that's why I've been telling everyone that Nayuki and I are just friends, at least for now.

"The race is starting!" cried Mrs. Akiko.

I walked up to the top of the brick wall, I was standing right beside Ayu. The race had begun, there were at least seven other schools facing off aganist our school and I'm sorry to say that our school was in last place.

"Maybe they overtrained this week," said Ayu.

"She's not looking too good," added Kitagawa.

The second girl wasn't good either, she looked like she had a serious cramp in her leg. The third one was able to catch up to fifth place, that's when Nayuki took over.

"I'm sorry about this Nayuki!" said the third girl.

"Don't worry about it!" Nayuki called as she started off, "you did good back there."

She overtook several other girls and soon reached third place. By now though I couldn't see her anymore, but I could hear that same man and several others booing Nayuki.

"Bakas!" I snapped, I jumped down and got onto Kitagawa's bike, "I'll be back with this later!" I rode on till I was close to where Nayuki was, she was looking worried and tired.

I could only guess that she doubting herself right now.

"Nayuki!" I shouted, "don't give up! I believe in you! I know you can do this!"

She looked over to me and showed her smile, she couldn't reply back, so she nodded her head as if to say 'thank you' to me. She continued on as she tried to reach the girl in first place, I continued shouting out encouraging words to her until she ran threw the finish line - in first place!

"Yes! I did it!" cried Nayuki.

"Yes!" I cheer as well, but then wiped out after I hit a snowbank.

I fell off the bike and fell flat on my back, "ow!" I groaned.

"Patrick!" Nayuki cried as she ran over to me, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Nayuki," I groaned as I got back up till I was sitting up, "lucky for me the snow broke my fall."

"Are you sure you're okay? That looked like a nasty fall," she said it was a worried tone in her voice, I simply told her that I was okay. We looked around and noticed that a lot of people were staring at us.

"Are those two a couple?" they were whispering, "they must be. They look like a cute couple."

"We're just friends," I said to them.

Somehow, nobody believed me when I said that. I wasn't badly injuried, so I was able to get back to my feet while Nayuki walked back over to where her team-mates were.

She celebrated with her friends throughout the rest of the day, so I spent most of the day hanging out with Makoto the fox. "Nayuki won the compitation today," I was telling Makoto, "is that great or what?"

"Yep," Makoto barked.

"It was very close though, she almost won second place - but...I think it was my encouraging words that helped her reach the finish line. What do you think? Oh what am I saying, you only talk to me in my dreams," we were quiet for a few seconds before I spoke up, "do you think my encouraging words helped Nayuki win?"

"Yep," Makoto barked again.

Again we went silent while we ate half of a pork bun, "whenever people see us now, they think Nayuki and I are a couple, but we're not - not yet. Hey Makoto, do you think Nayuki would want to be my girlfriend?"

Makoto didn't answer me for a minute, I thought that meant 'no'. Then she broke the silence by barking, "yep, yep, yep."

I looked down to the little fox with a shocked look, but then I smiled, "thanks Makoto, I really needed to hear that."

"You're...wel...come," Makoto barked. Now when I heard Makoto bark out a certain word, it doesn't surprise me anymore.

I hung out with Makoto for another few minutes, then it was time for me to go.

"I'll see you later Makoto," I called to her.

"Bye!" Makoto barked and watched as I walked down the hill.

I was nearly at the bottom of the hill when my cellphone rang. I checked to see who it was, it was Nayuki. "Hey Nayuki...no I'm not busy at the moment, I was actually just about to head off back to the apartment. Well sure, I would like to come over...sure, I'll be there soon...bye Nayuki."

She had just invited me over for a special dinner, which was being made by Mrs. Akiko, it was her way of saying 'congratulations' to Nayuki for winning.

As I walked along threw the city streets, I saw something in a store window I knew Nayuki would like - it was a special necklace with red stones that looked alot like strawberries.

"She would love that," I thought to myself, "maybe I should get it for her."

So I walked into the store and bought the necklace - that thing was expensive, but it was worth it, they even gift wrapped it.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees this," I thought to myself.

My thoughts were interupted when I saw Mai leave her store for the day, she looked over to me with that serious look on her face. I hadn't forgotten what she said, but I was hoping that she would be half wrong. Wrong about me losing someone and right about me falling in love.

"Be ready for that day Patrick Ozaki," she said mysteriously.

"But when is it going to happen?" I asked her, "And who is it I'm going to lose?"

"I can't tell you, the information might make you worry."

"In case you haven't noticed by now Mai, I'm _already_ worrying. I already lost Sakura, I'm not losing anyone else."

"But you will," she said as she walked away. When she was out of sight, I continued on to the Minase house.

"Yuichi was right about that girl," I thought to myself, "she is mysterious and she does freak me out every now and then." I pushed those thoughts out of the way for now as I finally arrived outside the Minase house.

I rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds for someone to come answer it. Yuichi was the one who answered the door, "you're late Patrick."

"No I'm not," I said firmly, "Nayuki never said what time I should be here."

Speaking of which, Nayuki came downstairs, she was all smiles once more. Yuichi walked over to the living room, where we heard a small bang - my guess was that Ayu was here.

"Ugu," I heard her groan, "I fell again."

"Now _that's_ got to hurt," I said quietly.

"Is Ayu okay Yuichi?" Nayuki called out to him.

"She's fine, she just tripped on the edge of the carpet again - she's totally accident prone." Both Nayuki and I could hear Ayu yell at Yuichi again, she didn't sound too happy to be insulted.

"What's that you got there Patrick?" Nayuki asked as she saw the little box I had hidden behind my back.

"It's a little gift just for you Nayuki," I gave her the box, "I hope you'll like it."

She undid the wrapping paper, then she removed the lid off the box - revealing the beautiful necklace, "I saw that in the window of a small jewelery store on my way here," I was telling her, "the moment I saw that, I knew I had to get that for you. Congratulations Nayuki."

"Thank you Patrick," she said happily.

She stared at me with a happy look, then she really took me by surprise - she ran up to me and gave me a hug. After the shock wore off, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nayuki? Patrick dear?" We looked down the hallway to see Mrs. Akiko, she could see us hugging.

Nayuki and I let go and she ran over to her mother, "look what Patrick got me," and she showed the necklace to Mrs. Akiko, "isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is," smiled Mrs. Akiko.

Nayuki looked back over to me, "Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome," I said.

Nayuki ran over to the living room to show Yuichi and Ayu - a few seconds later, Yuichi came out to speak to me, "you got her a necklace? Are you sure you're not falling in love with her?"

"I'm sure," I said, although I wasn't telling the truth, "And if I was, there isn't a problem with that."

Yuichi walked away and over to the kitchen, I couldn't understand why Yuichi was saying those things. Did he not want me to fall in love with Nayuki for some reason?

Just before we ate, I called my mom back at the apartment just to make sure she was okay.

"There's no need to worry Patrick dear," she said with a happy tone in her voice, "I'm okay, I'll call you if I need you."

"Right, well I'll see you in a while mom."

"See you in a while my son and tell Nayuki I said congratulations." she said. I promised her, then I hung up the phone and told Nayuki that my mother said 'congratulations'.

Five minutes later, dinner was ready. Yuichi, Ayu and Mrs. Akiko sat on one side of the table while Nayuki and I sat on the other side of the table. Nayuki was sitting right beside me, she just smiled at me throughout dinner. She also wore the necklace I gave her, it was sparkling at times.

"Thanks for dinner," Ayu and Nayuki said in unison to Mrs. Akiko.

As we ate, Nayuki often looked over to me with a smile on her face.

I stayed behind to help clean up, Mrs. Akiko once again said that I was a perfect gentleman. Ayu looked over to him with a teasing look on her face, "you could learn a few things from Patrick."

"Ha-ha," Yuichi said sarcatically.

I felt a tap on my right shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Nayuki standing, "Would you like to go out for a walk Patrick?" she asked.

"Ah...sure," I said.

Once we had our jackets and boots on, Nayuki and I walked away from the house and towards the town. It was snowing at this time, but very lightly.

"I find the city streets peaceful during the night," said Nayuki.

"Yeah I know the feeling, there are less people walking around the shopping district and less vehicles driving around on the roads. Sakura and I used to go on nightly walks whenever she wasn't in the hospital..."

"Do you still have those dreams Patrick?" Nayuki asked me, "Do you still see her in that field?"

"Not really, I haven't had that dream in a long time," I sighed as I looked down to the ground. Then I heard a loud scream, I looked back up and saw a thug with his right arm around Nayuki's neck.

"You weren't suppose to win that race," the man said angerily, "now I'll make sure you don't..."

The man couldn't finish what he was saying, mostly cause he got punched in the face by...me!

"Stay behind me Nayuki," I said firmly, "I'll deal with this punk."

Nayuki stayed right behind me as the man got back to his feet, then two other men came out from a nearby alley. I recongized one of the men, he was the same man who insulted Nayuki earlier.

"No one's going to hurt my friend Nayuki, do you understand?" I snapped angerily.

The men didn't say anything, they charged at me. They were probably thinking that once I was down that Nayuki would be next, but I wasn't going down that easily. I swung at them all and kicked their sorry butts.

They punched me several times, hurting me badly - but I was able to get back up and fight back. Then that same man kicked me in the face, knocking me down to the hard packed snow. I tried to get back up, but they held me down.

"You should've run when you had the chance," that man said, "now you'll pay."

"NO!" shouted another voice. The man turned around and got the snot punched out of him - by Nayuki.

He didn't move too far, he still had me pinned down. He focused his attention on Nayuki and was ready to hurt her, but he didn't get his chance - mostly because he was kicked in the place men don't want to be kicked, he groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"As I said," I said angerily, "no one is going to hurt my friend Nayuki, do you understand?"

"Patrick..." Nayuki was looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I know I'm bleeding from the nose," I groaned, "I'll deal with that in a minute, after I deal with these punks!"

I looked back over to man's friends, they were looking scared. So scared that they ran off, "COWARDS!" shouted the man as he got back to his feet. He charged at Nayuki once again, but he never got to her, mostly cause I kicked him 'there' again.

"Ow!" he groaned.

"Maybe now you'll understand the pharse 'Once Bitten, Twice Shot'," I said angerily, "now you listen to me pal! Nayuki and her team won that race fair and square, now you leave her alone, otherwise next time we meet - you'll get a worse punishment than what you got tonight."

The man understood that completely, he got up, groaning in pure pain and walked slowly away.

When those men were gone, Nayuki walked with me back to the Minase house, she gave me a cloth to help cover my nose and help stop the bleeding. Ayu, Yuichi and Mrs. Akiko were in shock when they saw me bleeding from the nose.

"You're lucky that man didn't break your nose," said Mrs. Akiko as she gave me a cold wet cloth. I plugged up my nose with it, boy did it hurt.

"You should've seen him though," said Nayuki, "he stood up to defend me from those guys, he wouldn't give up, even when they had him pinned down."

"Well you pretty good too Nayuki," I said while I had my nose plugged up, "you sure know how to throw a punch...thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was another four minutes before the blood finally stopped coming out of my nose.

"What did those guys want with Nayuki anyways?" Ayu asked.

"They wanted to hurt her for winning the race," I answered, "they were upset that she won the race today."

"In simple terms," Yuichi said sarcastically, "they were a bunch of sore losers."

"That was uncalled for," said Nayuki as she looked over to her cousin. I looked at him with a serious look and so did Ayu. Nayuki looked back over to me, "is it okay if I walk with you back to your apartment?"

"Why do you want to..." Yuichi was asking.

"Sure Nayuki, you can walk with me - as long as it's okay with your mother."

"It's okay with me," she said, "just be careful you two."

Once we had our jackets and boots on once more, both Nayuki and I walked off back to my apartment. As you can imagine, my mother was quite surprised to see my shirt covered in blood.

"What happened to you Patrick dear?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"I got into a fight with some punks..." I began.

"They were coming after me, but your son stood up aganist them and protected me at the same time. You have a real hero here Mrs. Ozaki."

"Is that true Patrick dear?" my mother asked, I nodded my head happily.

"It's like I was saying to my mom," said Nayuki, "Patrick was amazing, I'm so lucky to have a wonderful friend like him." She then looked over to me, "well I better get going Patrick. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Nayuki - oh and be careful out there."

"I will..." she stopped at the door and turned around to look over to me, "you're my hero Patrick Ozaki, thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

Nayuki showed her smile, then she walked out the door. I went over to the balcony to watch her walk away, I wanted to make sure she got home safely. She waved to me again and I waved back, then she walked away and out of sight.

Now my feelings for Nayuki Minase were growing to the point where I wanted to tell her that I love her, but the question is...would she except me as a boyfriend?


	11. Chapter 11 What Should I Give Her?

That's right, I'm posting another new chapter of 'Kanon Returns', I have plenty of ideas to work with this time. In this chapter, we skip ahead to December 23rd 2010, and this time there are more 'Kanon' characters returning and getting involved once more. Anyhow, that's all I have to say, other than that this series is rated PG with no swearing and will have a little bit of action included. Enjoy!

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 11: What Should I Give Her?**_

Christmas was fast approaching, all the students were out of school for the holidays, so I found myself relaxing in my own room, either reading manga books or playing some of the video games I have in my collection. When I wasn't in my room, I was at the Minase house helping set up Christmas decorations while my mom and Mrs. Akiko shared recipes.

Ayu helped us too, but as you guess, she tripped over some streamers and fell flat on her face.

"Ugu, I fell again."

"It's not my fault this time," said Yuichi as he brought in another box of decorations.

"Hey Nayuki, how many decorations do you guys have?" I asked.

"I don't know - I think we have over seven hundred decorations," she said. I looked over to her with a surprised look, Yuichi just chuckled, "And what is so funny Yuichi?"

"Nothing," he chuckled, "I was just laughing at that face, it's hysterical!" And he laughed loud and long. Ayu and Nayuki looked at him with angry looks.

"That's uncalled for," Nayuki said.

"You're lucky that you're over there Yuichi Aizawa, otherwise I would give you a christmas gift you would never forget!"

That stopped Yuichi from laughing, he simply walked out of the living room to get some more christmas decorations. Ayu looked back over to me, "what would you do to Yuichi?"

"Nothing, that was just an empty threat, I would never hurt him or anyone else."

"Except those bakas that attacked you and Nayuki that night."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said quietly. I looked back over to Nayuki, she was still smiling as she stared at me. By now, mostly all of our friends and family have heard of what _we_ did when those punks attacked us - they found out from Nayuki, who told them everything. Now I'm not only her favourite singer, but now I'm her hero too.

"Who would like some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Akiko called as she came into the living room.

Right away, Nayuki and Ayu said "me" in unison, then they went to get some hot chocolate. Mrs. Akiko looked over to me, "don't you want some Patrick dear?"

"Yes please," I said kindly. I got down from the ladder and excepted a cup of hot chocolate from Mrs. Akiko, boy was it ever delicous. Mostly anything she cooks or makes is good - well, except for that mysterious jam.

Yuichi came back into the living room with a flyer, "are you going to enter into the talent compitation when we go back to school Patrick?" he asked.

I looked at the flyer, "I might, but I'm not sure what I could do."

"You could sing on stage," suggested Ayu.

"Oh geez, performing on a stage again, I haven't done that in a long time. I don't mind singing in front of you guys, but when it comes to singing in front of a crowd, that might be a problem."

"There's no problem Patrick," Yuichi said firmly, "especially since Sakura's not going to be there, she would be a huge burden to you..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I snapped angerily, mostly everyone looked at me shocked, "for your information Yuichi Aizawa, she would not be a huge burden, she never was and she never will be! So don't you dare say anything rude about Sakura again, do I make myself clear?" my voice rose so much that it really scared everyone.

"I got it," he muttered quietly.

I sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Yuichi," I said after I calmed down, "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No it's okay I understand, you still have feelings towards Sakura - I deserved to be yelled at. Sorry Patrick."

"It's alright."

We went back to drinking our hot chocolates, then we went back to work in setting up the christmas decorations. Nayuki was the only one in the living room with me. Ayu, Mrs. Akiko and Yuichi were outside setting up more decorations.

"That was uncalled for," Nayuki said quietly.

"I know," I sighed, "I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"I was actually talking about what Yuichi said about Sakura, it's disrespectful," then she added, "Sakura would be proud of you Patrick."

"For what?"

"For sticking up for her."

"Yeah - yeah you're probably right Nayuki, I'm sure she would be proud."

A little later, I was walking around, I was wondering what I could get for my mother and my friends, "Yuichi isn't going to be too difficult getting a gift for, I know what he likes, but as for Nayuki - all I know about her is that she likes strawberries," then I remembered seeing that stuffed frog she has on her bed, "and stuffed animals, maybe I can get one of those for Nayuki."

Finding a simple toy store that sold stuffed animals wasn't difficult, but finding one that still had them on sale _was_ difficult. Half the stores I went to were all sold out.

"Darn it," I muttered after walking out of the fifth toy store, "no stuffed animals, those things sell very quickly."

"Hey Patrick!" called another voice. It belonged to Kaori, she wasn't alone as Shiori was with her, both girls were carrying a couple of bags. As you can guess, Kitagawa was with them too and the poor guy was carrying too many for his own good.

"Hi Kaori, hey Shiori, what are you two up to?"

"We're doing some last minute christmas shopping," Shiori answered, "what about you?"

"I'm also doing some last minute christmas shopping," I looked back to Kitagawa, "looks like you guys got quite a bit."

"Yeah we sometimes go overboard when it comes to Christmas shopping," said Kaori.

She wasn't kidding, poor Kitagawa looked like he was going to collapse just from carrying all those bags, "hey Kitagawa, give me some of those bags, I'll carry them for you."

"Are you sure?" he asked while groaning.

"Yeah I'm quite sure."

So Kitagawa gave some bags to me, then I followed him and the two girls to the Misaka house, "why did you offer to carry some of the bags?" Kitagawa asked me just before we arrived.

"Well it's because you looked like you were going to collapse," I answered, "that's why I offered to carry those bags. Plus carrying more than what you can hold can hurt you badly and I'm sure your family wouldn't want to see you injuried during the holiday season."

"Yeah I guess you're right - thanks."

"You're welcome."

At last we arrived at Kaori and Shiori's place, I helped bring the bags in, then I headed back into town.

Just before I left though, Shiori told me a great place that sells stuffed animals. When I got inside, I was quite surprised by the size of one of the stuffed animals, "okay now that's big," I said out loud.

"It's a replica of a giant anteater," said the store owner.

"If that's a replica, then I sure don't want to see the actual anteater. That thing looks like it's the same height as a person."

"Yeah I guess he is a little big," the store owner chuckled, "I only hope I can sell him to someone someday, he's been here for quite a long time."

"How long has it been here?" I asked.

"It's been here for over a year."

I looked up to the giant anteater, "I doubt I would be able to surprise Nayuki with that thing - on the other hand, it might be perfect," I was thinking to myself, then I spoke to the store owner, "I'll take it."

"I feel stupid," I muttered as I carried it back to the apartment. Mostly everyone saw me with that giant anteater, "now how am I suppose to surprise Nayuki with this thing?"

At last I reached the apartment, my mother was quite surprised to see me with it.

"This is going to be Nayuki's Christmas present," I explained to her, "I only hope she'll like it."

"Oh I'm sure she will Patrick dear," my mother said to me, "after all, it's the thought that counts."

"True, but now I'm wondering how am I suppose to surprise Nayuki with this thing. Any ideas?" My mother shook her head, she had no ideas how I can surprise her, "oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something soon."

I spent the rest of the day getting a few more gifts, one was for my mother: a pair a diamond ear-rings, the second was for Mrs. Akiko: a Christmas coffee mug, the third was for Yuichi: a couple of manga books.

Last up on my list was Ayu and boy did I have trouble finding a good gift for her, that was until I found a music CD with tonnes of Christmas tunes, "hope she likes this," I thought to myself.

Once my shopping was done, I headed off back to the apartment, along the way I met up with Mai, she looked me with a serious look on her face. Her words seemed to echo in my mind, "_you will lose someone soon._"

Mai didn't say anything, she simply walked away. Sayuri walked out of the shop a few seconds later, she was locking up.

"Oh hi there, you're Yuichi's friend Patrick Ozaki, is Sayuri right?"

"Yes you guessed right," I answered.

"Sayuri can tell that something is bothering you. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is bugging me."

"Does it anything to do with what Mai told you? Sayuri heard everything she told you, she said you would fall in love again..."

"She also said I would lose someone I really care about," I interupted, "she has to be wrong about that, I already lost my childhood friend, I'm not losing someone else."

I gasped at that moment, I can't believe I actually said that.

"You lost your childhood friend?" she asked.

"Ah..." I looked around, hoping that no one else was listening, then I looked back over to Sayuri, "yeah I did. Her name was Sakura..."

"Yuichi mentioned a girl that went by that name to Sayuri once."

"That would be her," I said. In case you guys don't know it, Sayuri speaks in third person, so instead of saying 'I' or 'me', she says her name, "Sakura was our friend throughout childhood, but she was living in a dying body and sometime after Yuichi left, Sakura passed away."

"Does Yuichi know this?"

"No he doesn't and for his sake, I will never tell him that. He was would be devastated if he knew - I was and still am to this day."

"Sayuri hopes you don't mind if Sayuri askes this, but did you love that girl?"

"I did, she was my first girlfriend," I pulled out my locket and showed it to Sayuri, "I don't want to lose someone else like I lost Sakura, I can only hope that your friend Mai is wrong."

"Sayuri hopes so too."

After talking with Sayrui for a while, I headed off back to the apartment. As I walked along, a small store caught my eye, it was a store that sold jewelery, "Oh it's this place again," I thought to myself.

This was the place I got Nayuki's necklace, "maybe I can get Nayuki another gift from this store."

The store was going to be closing up for the night in ten minutes, so I knew I didn't have a lot of time to look around.

"Well a necklace is out of the question," I thought to myself, "cause that's what I got her last time..." it was then I saw some beautiful diamond rings, "no forget it Patrick, not yet."

I searched around, but I couldn't find anything that Nayuki might like, so at around closing time, I left the store.

I stayed awake most of the night wondering if Nayuki would like that anteater. I turned to my left and saw it, "what are you looking at?" I asked it, then I groaned, "oh listen to me, I'm talking to a stuffed animal. I must be going paranoid or something like that..."

I didn't say anymore, cause I had closed my eyes, finally going to sleep.

I found myself on top of the hill again, I could hear some laughing in the distance, I knew that voice. So I ran into the forest until I found Makoto the fox as human again.

"Hi Patrick, I had a feeling you would come here tonight," she said to me.

"Am I _that_ predicable?" I asked.

"Nope, I just had a feeling you would be coming up here," she looked down to see Nayuki's cat rubbing itself aganist her legs, "hey there little fella, it's good to see you too."

I walked over to where the cat and Makoto were, then I got down till I was sitting on my knees, "so what have you been doing lately?" Makoto asked me.

"Well, I helped Nayuki set up Christmas decorations, then I did some christmas shopping."

"I heard you were shouting at Yuichi earlier."

"How did you...never mind, at this point nothing surprises me anymore. Yes I did yell at Yuichi, he insulted Sakura and I was quick to defend her. Of course Yuichi has no idea that Sakura passed away, mostly because I haven't told him. Do you think I should tell him?"

"It's up to you Patrick. After all, the reason you were keeping this a secret in the first place was because you didn't want to upset Yuichi."

"Yeah that's true."

"So have you told Nayuki your feelings yet?"

Well that question came out of nowhere. Makoto surprised me when she asked me that, "no I haven't told her yet. I don't know why I haven't told her yet, maybe it's because I'm afraid she might reject me."

"Well you never know until you try."

"Maybe...but I think I'll wait for the right moment to tell her."

"It's up to you Patrick..."

I awoke with the sun's rays shining into my eyes. I looked over to that anteater, "don't you start talking," I said to it, then groaned again, "I must be going nuts."

After getting changed, I headed out to find another gift for Nayuki. I had just gotten into the shopping district when I felt someone bump into me, knocking me down.

"Opps, sorry about that Patrick." I knew that voice, it was Ayu.

"Don't worry about it Ayu," I groaned, "and correct me if I'm wrong here, but don't you usually say 'ugu' whenever this kind of thing happens."

"I guess I do, I just forgot. Ugu."

"There it is," I chuckled.

Ayu got off of me, then I got to my feet, "sorry again about running into you like that Patrick, I slipped on some ice."

"Don't worry about it Ayu, these things happen from time to time."

"I guess so. So Patrick, what are you doing today?"

"I'm doing some last minute shopping. I'm trying to find something really special for Nayuki, but so far nothing I've seen in the stores can beat that necklace I gave her."

"Patrick, you don't need to get her something fancy, she'll love whatever you decide to get her."

"Do you really think she will?" I asked, Ayu nodded her head, "yeah you're probably right Ayu. Looks like you just proved Yuichi wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from Nayuki told me, Yuichi once said that you are clueless at times and not very smart."

"That meanie!"

"I'm sure he was just joking though," I said trying to calm her down, "after all, he does that all the time, even back to when Sakura was..." I stopped, I had almost blurted out the truth again, "when he played with Sakura and myself," I corrected myself.

"Yeah you're probably right Patrick."

I sighed deeply at that moment, the last thing I wanted to do was to tell Ayu about Sakura's death.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you later Patrick!"

"Yeah I'll see you later Ayu! Oh and be careful, I'm not sure if all the sidewalks have been salted yet!" Ayu called out 'thanks' and ran off. I continued walking around, remembering what Ayu said to me...

"_You don't need to get her something fancy, she'll love whatever you decide to get her_."

"And I think I know just what Nayuki would like..." I hurried off down the street to the one place I knew I could get that one special gift for Nayuki...

Later that evening, I headed off to the Minase house, mostly everyone was asleep, except for Mrs. Akiko. She was outside shovelling the sidewalk when I arrived, "oh hello Patrick dear," she said, "what is that thing you're carrying?"

"It's suppose to be a replica of a giant anteater," I answered, "I don't know though, it's a lot bigger than a normal anteater. Anyways, I'm bringing this over because this is my Christmas gift for Nayuki - well one of two."

It was then that a strong gust of wind blew at me, blowing some snow in my face, "yuck!" I groaned.

"Come inside Patrick dear." Once the doors were open, I followed Mrs. Akiko inside the house with that giant Anteater, and I do mean 'giant', riding on my back, "you might be staying here tonight, we're suppose to be getting a full blown blizzard tonight."

"No it's okay Mrs. Akiko, I'm sure I can make it back to the apartment."

"It's better to be safe than sorry Patrick dear."

I quickly agreed with Mrs. Akiko, so I agreed to stay the night. So once I placed the anteater, Nayuki's extra gift and the other gifts under the tree, I called my mom and told her I was going to be staying at the Minase house for the night.

"I'll come home as soon as I can okay?" I told her.

"Of course it is Patrick dear," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow my son."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Mrs. Akiko orginally offered up her bed, but I simply told her that I would take the couch, I didn't mind. So once the sleeping arrangements were in place, she headed off back to her room while I crashed on the couch. I pulled out my locket and kissed it, "Merry Christmas Sakura," a small tear fell from my eye, "I love you."

I wiped away the tear, then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, I was in deep sleep. I was dreaming about Sakura. She came over to where I was while I was still sleeping, her face was so close to mine - then I felt her lips touching mine, this was one dream I didn't want to wake up from.

But of course I did wake up, only to discover that the kiss was no dream at all. At first I thought it was a dream within a dream, but as my eyes opened up, I realised it was no dream - it wasn't Sakura's lips kissing mine - it was Nayuki's lips!

A few seconds later, the kiss ended.

"So you can go through with a bet huh?" that voice came from Yuichi, he was holding a piece of mistletoe over our heads.

"Sorry Patrick," said Nayuki, "I hope I didn't shock you there."

"Ah...no, no that's okay, but do you mind telling me what's going on around here?"

"I dared Nayuki to kiss you, she refused so many times that was until I held this mistletoe over your head. I can't believe she did that," and he started to laugh.

Nayuki moved away, she was in shock.

I got up from the couch, then I punched Yuichi in the face, "Yuichi Aizawa, you have done some horrible pranks in your younger days, but this is the worst one yet!" I was really angry, "you make Nayuki kiss me when she didn't want to, you're terrible you know that. I'm sorry I was ever your friend, I'm going now!"

"What?"

I stormed out of the living room and over to the doorway, "Patrick dear," Mrs. Akiko called over to me, "don't you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No thank you Mrs. Akiko," I said as kindly as I could, "I've overstayed my welcome, I'm going home now."

And without another word, once I had my jacket and boots on, I ran out of the Minase house. Nayuki stood at the doorway, completely shocked.

As for myself, I still couldn't believe that Nayuki did that, at first I thought it was because of love, but now I wasn't so sure.

"I'll never trust her or Yuichi ever again!" I shouted while tears poured down my face, "I never want to see those two again! NEVER!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Kiss

Quite a shocker in the last episode right? That idea kinda popped into my head just as the chapter was close to being finished. Now this chapter is the second part to what happens next, hope you like it.

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 12: The Kiss**_

I didn't go back to the apartment, instead I went to the hills, I didn't want to be with anyone right now. I was still upset that Nayuki kissed me because of a stupid dare and that Yuichi, words can't describe how mad I was at him. At last, I finally stopped near a very tall tree. I leaned aganist it and sat down at the base of the tree.

"Just when I think I can trust someone, they pull stupid stunts like this," I groaned, I pulled out the locket, "you wouldn't do that to me Sakura. You cared about my feelings, you never teased me or did anything to upset me. I only wish you weren't gone, then at least I can spend christmas with you."

"I'm not completely gone Patrick my love," a voice called from the other end of the tree.

"S..Sakura, is that you?"

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, so I pinched myself. Nope, I was awake.

"Come see for yourself."

I got to my feet and walked to the other end of the tree. Sure enough, there she was - the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire lifetime standing before me once more. Her brown hair waved in the wind while her dress flapped as the wind blew.

"How is this possible though? I thought you..."

"It's this forest Patrick, it's magicial."

I could only smile as I stared into those beautiful eyes again, "Sakura, I missed you so much."

"Well I missed you too my love - and I love you too," I was slightly confused, until I remembered kissing the locket before I went to sleep last night.

I walked forward, but then stopped, "is something wrong Patrick?"

"I'm just worried that if I hug you you might disappear."

"I won't."

I walked forward once more, then I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I haven't felt that much love since the last time I hugged her. After the hug, we sat down next to the tree, holding hands the entire time.

"So how are things with you?" she asked.

"Let's see, partly good and partly bad. The good news is that my mom is doing much better. The bad news is that...girl Nayuki kissed me, but only because of a stupid dare from Yuichi. I can't trust those two anymore - I don't even want to see them again."

"Isn't Nayuki that girl you had a crush on?"

"Not any more, I can't believe I trusted her and I was going to let her know how much I love her, well I won't be making that mistake again. I rather spend the rest of my life with you Sakura, at least I was happy with you."

"I would like that too Patrick," we were quiet for a few minutes, then Sakura said to me, "hey Patrick, sing me that song you used to sing to me at Christmas time."

"You mean - Your Love?"

"That's the one."

"Oh geez, that's a song I haven't sung in years, but I'll give it a try."

I didn't need to worry, I remembered every lyric of that song and I sang it perfectly. Sakura was all smiles when I had finished singing, she gave me another hug after I was done.

By the late afternoon, I was still up in the hills with Sakura, her head was resting on my lap, "aren't you feeling cold Sakura?" I asked, "you are only wearing a dress."

"I'm okay Patrick, don't worry okay?"

I sighed quietly, Sakura could see that I was still looking a little upset.

"Listen, I wouldn't blame Nayuki if I were you, she seems like a sweet girl who would never want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry to say this to you Sakura, but I find it hard to believe. She refused to kiss me at first, then she kissed me because of that dare," I couldn't say anymore, I was upset.

"Cheer up Patrick," she said sweetly, "it's Christmas after all, it was always our favourite time of the year right?"

"It sure was," I showed her one more smile on my face, "I only wish we could be together forever."

"Do you mean - marriage?"

"Yeah, that's just what I mean."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get married!"

I looked at her confused, then I looked up and saw a small archway standing on top of the hill. Sakura got up, then she held out her hand to me, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, but if I wasn't, then that was okay cause this is what I wanted all along, to be with the girl I fell in love with.

We walked down the pathway till we stood under the archway. I opened my mouth as I spoke first, "Sakura, I promise you that I will always look out for you and be there for you whenever you need me, I will always listen to you when you talk and I will always help you when you need my help. I promise to love you forever and ever."

"Oh Patrick," she smiled, then she said her vow, promising to be with me forever and ever.

Now was the moment I had been waiting for, the moment I could kiss Sakura's lips and it wasn't going to be Nayuki's lips, not this time. This wasn't going to be a fake kiss, this one was going to be for real.

Just before our lips met though, we could hear someone calling my name, it sounded like Nayuki.

"What is she doing here?" I asked angerily, I shook my head and looked back to Sakura, who was still smiling. I leaned in for the kiss again, but then I heard Nayuki shouting my name again.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" I shouted into the woods, "you betrayed me Nayuki, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Now...where were we?" Sakura asked.

I didn't answer her, I simply kissed her on the lips. Oh boy that kiss was wonderful. Although after I kissed Sakura, I couldn't hear Nayuki's voice anymore.

The kiss lasted for a grand total of two minutes, before we seperated to catch our breath. I never wanted this moment to end...

Sadly it did as I heard a clock chime. I awoke to find myself in the Minase house, the presents were still sitting under or beside the tree and there was no sign of Nayuki, Yuichi or Sakura.

"Sakura? Where are you honey?" I called out to her.

There was no answer. I pulled out my locket, "what are you trying to tell me Sakura, I shouldn't tell Nayuki how I feel?"

"Patrick dear?" called a voice from the doorway, it was Mrs. Akiko, "are you okay? I heard you talking in your sleep."

"Ah...yeah I'm okay Mrs. Akiko, I have a habit of doing that depending on the dream I'm having. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No that's okay."

She then walked away, closing the door behind her. I sat there on the couch, wondering what that dream meant, I thought Sakura wanted me to confess my love to Nayuki - but now I'm not so sure.

So when dawn finally came, I headed out towards the hills. I didn't know why, but I thought for sure that I would get some answers to the questions I've been asking. I walked around for a bit until I finally found the tree I saw in my dream.

"Sakura, if you're here, please speak to me."

There was silence for less than a minute, then I heard, "I'm here Patrick."

I looked to the other side of the tree and there she was once again, wearing the same dress I saw in the dream. Something told me though this time I wasn't going be able to hug her or kiss her.

"I need to know something Sakura..."

"I heard your question earlier," she interupted.

"I just want to know, are you telling me that I shouldn't fall in love with Nayuki?" I asked, she didn't answer me. "Sakura, I still love you, you know that."

"I know," she said, "and I love you too Patrick, but I like you as a friend."

"What? I thought that you had romantic feelings for me."

"I did, but now..." she started to cry, "I can't be with you Patrick, I just can't. Now listen to me, I don't want to you to be alone forever, I want you to be happy. I'm not the girl you want to be with forever, Nayuki is."

"Nayuki?"

"She's the one for you," Sakura burst into tears again. I walked forwards towards her and wrapped my arms around her, looks like I can hug her after all.

"I don't know Sakura, what if she rejects me or betrays me?"

"She won't, she's not like that."

We stood there in silence until I broke the silence, "I guess this goodbye huh?" she nodded her head, "at least this time I can finally say goodbye," I then spoke seriously to her but with some tears in my eyes, "I'm really going to miss you Sakura, you've been a wonderful friend to me, it's thanks to you that I am the man I am today."

Sakura didn't speak for a couple of seconds, I looked down to her just as she looked up to me, "I'm going to miss you too Patrick, you have been a wonderful friend to me for all these years, thank you. Take care of yourself and Nayuki. Goodbye Patrick..."

A sudden flash engulfed around Sakura, then she disappeared. I fell to my knees while tears poured down from my eyes, "goodbye...Sakura."

I stayed in that forest for five minutes, that was until I heard my cellphone ring. I pulled it out and checked to see who was calling me, it was Nayuki.

A few minutes later, I returned to the Minase house, Nayuki was the one who greeted me.

"Why did you leave so early Patrick?" she asked me.

"I just had something to take care of," I answered.

"Are you okay, you're looking pale."

"I'm fine Nayuki - I just need to talk to your cousin, there's something I need to talk to him about." So Nayuki walked with me to the living room, Ayu, Mrs. Akiko and Yuichi were in there.

"I heard you spent the night here last night," said Yuichi.

"Yeah I did," I sighed at that moment, "Yuichi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's about Sakura," I took in a deep breath and finally I said, "the reason she and I aren't talking anymore isn't because we broke up - she passed away sometime after you left."

"She passed away?" he asked me, sounding completely shocked.

Ayu, Mrs. Akiko and yes even Nayuki looked at me with shocked looks.

"Yes Yuichi, she did pass away. As you know, she had a weak heart," I was really finding it hard to speak, "I know I should've told you sometime after we met up again, but I didn't want to upset you, so that's why I didn't say anything about Sakura. I hope you can forgive me one of these days."

"It's okay Patrick, there's no need to ask for my forgiveness, I'm the one who should be saying sorry for what I said about her."

"Well if you want to tell her, you can," I took off my necklace and gave it to Yuichi, "she can hear you."

Yuichi took hold of the necklace, then he whispered his apology, "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said about you Sakura, I hope you can forgive me." He then gasped.

"She's forgiven you," I said.

"She has," he said, then he handed the necklace back.

"I thought you weren't going to tell Yuichi," Nayuki said to me, "what made you change your mind?"

"Let's just say that _she_ told me that it was time to tell him the truth," I was still nervous about telling Nayuki my feelings, so I didn't say anything about the 'kiss' she gave me in the dream.

My mom came by sometime at around noon, by now everyone had opened up their gifts. Mrs. Akiko, Yuichi, Ayu and Nayuki loved their gifts.

"Seriously, where did you find that anteater?" Yuichi asked me.

"I found that anteater in a small store that sold stuffed animals. Strangely enough, the store owner said that it was a life sized replica of a giant anteater. I tell you, I sure hate to come face to face with the real thing."

"No joke," Yuichi chuckled, "you know something, I once got one of those giant anteaters for another friend from that shop."

"Really? Did the shop owner say it was a life sized replica?" I asked, Yuichi nodded his head, "so what happened to the original anteater?"

"It got destoryed, I don't know how."

Somehow, I could tell Yuichi wasn't telling the truth, but I thought it was best not to say anything.

In a short while, Yuichi went off to take care of something else. So while he was busy, I helped Nayuki place mistletoe above a doorway, that's when I came up with an idea.

"Hey Nayuki, do me a favour and call Ayu over here, I'm going to call for Yuichi."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

That's just what we did, I called out to Yuichi while Nayuki called for Ayu. They both came over, at this time, Nayuki and I were in the kitchen, "what's going on you two?" Ayu asked.

"Just look up," I answered.

Both Ayu and Yuichi looked up, there was mistletoe above their heads.

"It's traditional for a couple to kiss underneath mistletoe," I said with a small smile on my face.

Both Ayu and Yuichi stared at each other with their cheeks going bright red as they blush, Ayu stood up on her toes, their eyes shut - then their lips met as they kissed. As they kissed, Yuichi wrapped his arms around Ayu and she wrapped her arms around Yuichi.

"Woohoo, way to go you two," I said with a quiet chuckle.

"How beautiful," Nayuki whispered quietly.

They kissed for two and a half minutes before they seperated for a breath of fresh air. Both Nayuki and I looked away, pretending like we didn't see them kiss.

A little later, Nayuki and I were out in the yard as we fought aganist Yuichi and Ayu in a snowball compitation. They had an early lead, but they met their match with both Nayuki and myself. They lost to us. When the snowball fight was over, they were covered in nothing but snow.

"We both look kind of silly, don't you think so Yuichi?" Ayu asked.

"Yeah I guess we do," he chuckled, then he looked over to me, "we'll get you back for that."

"Oh really?" I asked while chuckling, "I like to see you try."

Once we were back inside, and after we had our winter gear off, we went over to the living room to have some hot chocolate. During that time, Yuichi and I told some stories about our life back in the other city, we even told some stories about Sakura.

Yuichi continued to tell those stories to Ayu while Nayuki and I took our mugs to the kitchen to be cleaned while my mom was given a grand tour of the Minase house by Mrs. Akiko.

"How are you feeling Patrick?" Nayuki asked me.

"I'm okay, why?"

"I'm just being curious."

"If this is about telling Yuichi about Sakura passing away, then yes I'm okay," a small tear fell from my left eye, "I do miss Sakura alot, but I know she wouldn't me going around being miserable forever, she would want me to be happy."

Once the mugs were washed and put away, Nayuki and I walked over back to the living room, but we stopped just outside of the kitchen.

"Did she tell you that herself?"

"Yes she did, she came to me in a dream, then again in the forest, that's why I left early this morning. She told me all that herself."

"Hey!" Yuichi called before Nayuki could say another word, "you two do know that you are standing underneath the mistletoe right?" Nayuki and I looked up, and sure enough - we were standing underneath the mistletoe.

"It's tradition," he called out.

Nayuki and I looked at each other nervously. Ayu stepped out of the living room, "they don't have to kiss if they don't want to Yuichi," she said, "it's up to them."

"We don't have to if you don't want to Nayuki," I said.

"It's up to you Patrick, I'll do it if you want to."

I wasn't sure what to think at this time, kiss Nayuki and probably make her feel embarrassed or break tradition and not kiss her.

"If you two don't want to kiss on the lips, why not kiss on the cheeks?" suggested Ayu.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Nayuki."

"It's okay with me," and with that said, she kissed me on the right side of my face, although her lips were close to my lips. I kissed the right side of her face next - when we had done our kisses, we stepped away from the mistletoe with our cheeks blushing bright red.

"It's too bad," said Yuichi, "it would've been nice to see you two kiss."

"Oh really?" Ayu asked, "and here I thought you said..."

"I know what I said," Yuichi interupted, "but it would've been nice to see my best friend kissing my cousin." Was Yuichi really being serious, did he really want to see us kiss? Or was he joking? This time I couldn't tell.

Anyhow, once we were back in the living room, I offered to sing another song for everyone, I chose to sing 'Your Love', the very song I sang to Sakura in the dream.

"I know I've said this before Patrick," said Ayu, "but you are a wonderful singer."

"Thanks Ayu," I smiled, then I looked over to Nayuki, "care to do a duet with me?"

"Ah...I'm not sure if I..."

"I know you can do it," I said as I held out my left hand to her. Nayuki grabbed it, then she got to her feet and joined me as we stood in front of Yuichi, Ayu and Piro the cat. Mrs. Akiko and my mother came in just in time to see us perform.

"I don't know Patrick," she whispered to me.

"You can do it Nayuki," I whispered to her, "just pretend like there's no one in the room."

"I'll try."

Surprising enough, she grabbed my left hand with her right hand, I think she wanted support for this one, so I didn't let go. I searched threw the list and picked out 'All You Wanted'. I started things off, then Nayuki started singing, she didn't look so nervous now. She looked like she was having fun, even when we were singing together.

Yuichi looked surprised as he listened to us sing.

"She's really good," he said quietly, but loud enough so I could hear. He was clearly impressed.

Neither Nayuki or I made a single mistake, we sang every lyric perfectly right up to when the song was done. We both took a bow as everyone in the room clapped and Piro meowed as though it was cheering.

"How was I?" she asked me.

"You were great Nayuki," I answered with a big smile.

Nayuki smiled back, then we took another bow just before we finally let our hands go.

After dinner, it was time for my mom and I to head back to the apartment, we thanked Mrs. Akiko for letting us come over and for letting me spend the night there. Nayuki then came over, "thank you for the gifts Patrick, I love them."

"Well I'm glad you like them Nayuki and thanks for the new shirt."

Nayuki had gotten me a new T-Shirt that had a picture of a guitar on it.

"You're welcome Patrick," then she walked up to me and gave me a hug. She sure took me by surprise, but still I hugged her back for a couple of minutes.

"Well ah - I'll see you later Nayuki."

"Yeah, see you later Patrick," she smiled.

As my mother and I walked away, Nayuki waved to us until we were out of sight. I was quiet throughout the entire walk back to the apartment, I was still thinking about the hug Nayuki gave me, maybe falling in love with her will be easier than I thought - I think she's got a crush on me.


	13. Chapter 13 Plots Revealed

Here's the next installment of 'Kanon Returns' my friends. In this chapter, we get introduced to two new characters - one who has a bad reputation as you will see. I was orginally going to write up a chapter about Patrick having stage fright - but then I decided not to go with the idea and went on with this very story idea. Anyhow, rating is still PG with no swearing and a little bit of action - enjoy!

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 13: Plots Revealed**_

School started up once again on January 3rd 2011, things pretty much returned to normal - well as normal as it can get around here. Yuichi still complains about the cold weather, but I don't, I guess it's because I've gotten used to it by now.

After school was done for the day, I went to the gym to watch Nayuki practise - but before that, I had to sign up for the talent show.

"So you're going to sing huh?" the teacher at the desk asked.

"That's right," I answered. Once I had signed my name on the paper, the teacher gave me my number, then I went into the gym to watch Nayuki practise again, "there's no way the other schools will win," I chuckled quietly to myself, "not with Nayuki on our team."

I had spoken too soon. Nayuki was coming around a corner when she suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.

"NAYUKI!" I cried and ran over to her, "Are you okay?"

"No," she groaned in pain, "I think I sprained my angle!"

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office," I said as I helped her up. Nayuki couldn't walk that well, so she placed her right arm over my shoulders, then I carried her out of the gym.

We were soon waiting in the nurse's office for the nurse to arrive, "sprained your angle huh?" snickered a voice from nearby, this voice I had never heard before, "too bad Nayuki, looks like your days as a track star are coming to an end."

"You're talking nonsense," I snapped back at that person.

The person walked out from behind the curtains, she had long dark black hair and a snobby look on her face, "I'm talking nonsense huh? Well with a sprained angle, Nayuki Minase won't be able to take our team to victory, we will lose because of her and everyone will hate her."

"Only the sore losers would - like you maybe."

"You better watch what you're saying boy!"

"The name is Patrick Ozaki," I said firmly.

"So you're Ozaki huh? Yeah I heard about you. Some people are saying that you are going to sing in the upcoming talent show - but I'm sure you'll choke and ruin your performance."

"Well you're a little miss sunshine aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whatever!" the girl sniffed as she started to walk away, "you better used to this Nayuki! Cause all your friends will leave you and your reputation will be ruined!" She then walked out of the nurse's office.

"That girl's got some nerve saying that to you," I said angerily, "who is she anyways?"

"That was Karin, the school's most annoying student," another voice called, this one I knew. It was Yuichi, "how's Nayuki doing?"

"I'm okay, my right foot is just feeling a little sore," she groaned at that moment. It was then that the nurse finally came in, she asked Yuichi and I to step out for a minute.

"What happened to her?" Yuichi asked.

"Well, she was running around the gym at first, then I saw her trip and fall to the floor. Do you think she was training too hard?"

"It's possible, Nayuki has a tendency to over do it sometimes. Still though, this is the first time I ever heard that Nayuki tripped during practise..."

"Which makes me wonder if that Karin has anything to do with what happened," I said out loud.

"Karin may say a lot of bad things, but even she would be so stupid as to try something like that."

"You never know Yuichi, she could the one responsible for Nayuki tripping," I was saying, "throughout the entire time she was talking to Nayuki and me, she had a smirk on her face as if she was happy that Nayuki sprained her angle. What do you know about that girl anyways?"

"Well, she is a very sarcastic girl, she can be a sore loser at times and she loves to tease others at their misfortunes."

"I thought so," I muttered quietly to myself.

The nurse came back out, "Miss Minase is okay, she didn't sprain her angle," she said, both Yuichi and I sighed with relief, "however, she will have to stay off her foot for an entire week, then it'll probably be another week before she can return to the track."

"Nayuki isn't going to be happy to hear that," said Yuichi.

"She already told me," Nayuki groaned as she came out, she had a couple of crutches with her, "I've decided to retire from the team for good."

She then walked slowly away. I ran after her, "Nayuki wait! Why do you want to retire from the team?"

"Come on Patrick, I'm not going to do much good to anyone with a sore foot. It's for the best anyways..." she then started to walk away, but I walked in front of her again.

"You can't quit the team Nayuki, you love to race right?" I asked, Nayuki nodded her head, "so why give up something that you love just because of a small injury."

"I'm going to useless to the team for the next two weeks."

"Oh really? Come with me, I want to show you something."

Nayuki followed me back to the gym, her team-mates were still practising at this time. They stopped when they saw Nayuki coming in, they asked her if she was okay, "We hope you get better soon Nayuki," they said to her, "our team won't be the same without you. You inspire everyday to keep going no matter what challenges come our way."

"See Nayuki?" I said to her, "you're not useless to the team."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that," then she spoke to her team while I walked over to the spot where Nayuki tripped, "once I'm better, I'll come back and practise some more, we'll be ready for our meet next month."

"YEAH!" they cheered.

I was looking at the spot where Nayuki had tripped, I took my shoe and placed it on that one spot - it slipped out of my hand, "just as I thought - sabotage!"

Later that night in my dreams, I was talking with Makoto in the forest again. I had told her about what happened to Nayuki, "is she okay?" Makoto asked me.

"Yeah she's okay, she just needs to stay off her foot for a couple of weeks, then she can return to the track."

"That's good to know - you had me worried there," Makoto sighed happily.

"Nayuki's accident was set up," I said out loud, Makoto looked over to me confused, "you heard me correctly Makoto, I said Nayuki's accident was set up."

"Who would want to do such a horrible thing to Nayuki."

"A girl named Karin, she's from our school," and I told Makoto what Yuichi told me earlier, "I know she was the one responsible for what happened to Nayuki - and I know she's going to try ruining me on the stage during the talent show."

"She sounds terrible - please be careful Patrick."

"Don't worry I will - plus, I'm going to stay a few steps of her. I've dealt with people like her in the past, so I know how to handle them and how to expose their sneaky plots."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"You'll have to wait to find out," I said with a wink.

The next day, I was practising on the stage and performing one of my favourite songs, which is called 'Home' by 'Daugthry'. I was doing quite well, Nayuki was nearby and watching me perform.

At the same time, I was keeping an eye out for trouble - then while I was still singing, I backed up just as a sack of sand fell onto the stage.

"Are you okay Patrick?" Nayuki called to me.

"Yeah I'm okay," I called, "lucky for me I stepped back in time," I looked up to see that the rope had been cut. Then I saw Karin walk away as though nothing had happened.

"I thought as much," I thought only to myself.

On Wednesday of that week, I was about to walk into the gym, but I didn't.

"Karin, you got to do better than that!" I called.

"What are you talking about?" she was standing close by.

"Please, I know your type all too well - I walk in there, then a whole bucket full of whatever you got in there pours down on me, then you point and shout, 'have a nice shower?' Well it ain't going to work."

"You're talking stupid!"

"Is that so?" I noticed another student headed for the door, "three...two...one..." and right on cue, something splashed down on top of the student just as the door opened.

"Yuck, what is this?" the student groaned.

"So Karin, is there anything you want to say now? You might save yourself a lot of trouble if you just turn yourself in." I said to her. Karin huffed and walked off.

"Guilty as charged," I said out loud.

"It's apple juice," the other student said, "now who would want to do something like that?"

"I'm looking at that person now," I said. The student looked and saw Karin walking away, they screamed at Karin, but she didn't stop once. "You won't be able to walk away from the truth forever," I said quietly, "it'll catch up to you."

Over the next two days, Karin tried to sabotage my performance for Saturday's talent show - but as you can imagine, I was able to outsmart her everytime. No matter what sorta tricks she used, I was one step ahead of her and I avoided them every time. Each time I did, I would see her in a flaming temper.

"You don't like it when your plans backfire huh?" I called to her, "what do you have aganist myself or Nayuki?"

"It's none of your business! I'm going to warn you here and now Ozaki, back out of the talent show or else!"

She then stormed away, "okay that was weird."

"You'll have to excuse my sister," said another voice from behind me, I looked behind me to see another girl standing there - she looked like Karin, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Nah that's okay."

"My name is Michelle, what's yours?"

"Patrick Ozaki - tell me though, does your sister always do this?"

"Sad to say yes. Whenever I enter into a talent show, she tries ruining the other performances so that I win - then when it comes to joining a team - well I think you know what she does, considering what she did to Nayuki."

Michelle sighed and walked over to the edge of the stage, then she sat down on it, "I don't want to be the best, I just want to have fun."

"It's not about winning or losing, what matters is having fun," I said.

"True," Michelle sighed, "she wants me to be the best because these are certain things she can't do - to her, either we win or nobody wins. So I'm sure she's going to try sabotaging your performance tomorrow night."

"Too bad she's not going to," I said, Michelle looked at me strangely, "your sister is not going to ruin the performance."

"What do you have planned?"

"You'll see."

Finally the night of the Talent show had finally arrived. I walked with Nayuki to the school, "how are you feeling Nayuki?" I asked.

"I'm okay, my foot is still a little sore, but I might be able to walk again in a few days," then she asked, "which song are you going to perform tonight?"

"I'm going to sing the song 'Home'," I answered.

"Great!" she smiled, "I know you'll do great."

"Thanks Nayuki."

We soon arrived at the school, Nayuki went with her mother, Yuichi and Ayu while I went backstage. Just before I got to the backstage, I could hear some shouting - it was coming from Michelle and Karin.

"I don't want you to hurt anyone!" Michelle was saying, "it doesn't matter if I win or not!"

"Oh but you will win," Karin said firmly, "nobody is going to beat you tonight," then she walked away, snickering throughout that time.

I walked over to Michelle, she looked worried, "if you have a plan to stop my sister from hurting others, then you better act fast."

"She's not going to hurt anyone else - she only wants to hurt me, she thinks I'm the biggest threat in this talent show. Don't worry though, your sister isn't going to get away with what she is going to do."

Even so, I decided to keep an eye on the stage as the other performers went out there - not one of them got attacked by Karin's sneaky tricks. At last it was Michelle's turn to perform.

"Hey Michelle," I said to her, "good luck out there okay?"

"Thanks Patrick."

She walked out on the stage and started to sing her song, which was 'Not Alone' by 'Red'. Even I had to admit that she was a good singer.

After she was done, it was my turn - I could see Karin on the other side of the stage, she looked like she was ready with her tricks, "you won't get away with this Karin," I thought to myself.

"And now," the announcer said, "Patrick Ozaki will perform the song 'Home' by 'Daughtry'."

The music started, I held up the microphone and I started to sing. Karin pulled on one of the ropes and a sandbag fell - luckily I moved out of the way - one more thing about me is that I can walk around and still be able to sing with no trouble.

Despite Karin's little stunts, which included spit balls, I never once stopped.

"Just look at him go," said Ayu, "despite all that's going on that stage, he's still able to perform."

"That's Patrick Ozaki for you," whispered Yuichi, "he won't stop until the song is done."

Karin was getting mad, so she cut another rope and dropped another sandbag, but it missed me. I continued singing until I sung the final lyrics of that song - everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for me.

"That was fantastic!" Michelle said to me as I stepped off the stage, "have you ever thought about becoming a professional singer?"

"I have and that's _excatly_ what I'm going to do once I've graduated."

After all the performances were done, the judges came up to the stage to announce the winners, "the winner of this year's talent show is..." there was a moment of silence, "Patrick Ozaki!"

Everyone clapped and cheered again as I stepped out to accept the award, "that was an excellent performance Patrick, you sang the song perfectly and you were able to avoid all those sandbags too. Congratulations."

"Thank you," I said happily.

"And in second place..."

"Stop!" cried Karin, "Patrick shouldn't have won the talent show!" Karin stormed onto the stage, she was in a flaming rage, my plan was working perfectly.

"And why's that?" the second judge asked, "he earned it."

"No my sister deserved it!" she then looked over to me, "if you would just hold still then maybe one of those sandbags that I cut loose would've hit you!"

"And there's the truth," I chuckled.

"So it was _you_ who cut the ropes huh?" the third judge asked.

Karin gasped, "did I just say that out loud?"

"You did!" Michelle snapped angerily as she walked onto the stage, "I don't care if I win or lose, I entered into the talent show because I wanted to have fun, same with the track team. You didn't need to cut the ropes for the sand bags or put greese on the gym floor on Monday."

"That's why I had my fall," Nayuki gasped, I could hear her from the stage.

"Young lady, you will be taken to the principle," said the first judge, "you have some explaining to do."

And so, Karin was taken away by one of their other teachers in the gym. Then the judges spoke up, "Michelle, we would like to award you with second place, you did a great performance too. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much," she said happily.

A little later, I was showing the award to Nayuki, Yuichi and Ayu. While they were looking at it, I saw Michelle walking past, "Michelle!" I called to her. She stopped and turned around to see walking up to her.

"Hey Patrick, you were fantastic tonight."

"Well you were pretty good too - so what happened to your sister?"

"Last I heard, she's been suspended for three weeks for her terrible pranks, one for what she did tonight, the next for what she did to Nayuki and the other team members and the last one is for all her tricks she's played since Monday."

"Oh that's bad," I said quietly, then I changed the subject, "so did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah - yeah I did have a good time tonight. I had fun performing in front of a huge audience like that."

"Yeah it's a good feeling isn't it?" I asked, Michelle nodded happily, "I know you said this to me earlier, but - I think you should become a professional singer too - maybe someday we do a duet."

"That would be great," she looked down the hallway to see her parents waving to her, "I got to get going, I hope we can talk again someday."

"I hope so too."

"Oh and tell Nayuki I said sorry about what my sister did to her."

"I'll tell her."

Michelle then walked away, waving until she was with her parents again, then they walked away down the hallway, "you knew Karin was going to blurt everything out," said Ayu, "didn't you?"

"Oh yeah I knew she was going to blurt it out," I said, "if she got mad enough, she would come objecting and then reveal everything without thinking about it. I just knew she was going to do that."

I walked with Nayuki and Mrs. Akiko back to the Minase house while Yuichi walked with Ayu back to her place. Nayuki almost slipped on a patch of ice, but I stopped her before she stepped on it.

"Thanks Patrick," she said happily, "that would've been a nasty fall."

Once we were back at the Minase house, Mrs. Akiko went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate while I phoned my mom, "yeah mom I had a good time," I was saying to her, "I even won first prize. Of course I'll show you once I get in. I'll be back in about twenty minutes okay? Alright then, see you later."

I spent about ten minutes talking with Nayuki and Mrs. Akiko until all my chocolate was gone, "well I better be going, I told my mom I wasn't going to stay out for too long."

"Be careful on the way home Patrick," Nayuki warned me, "there might still be ice on the sidewalks."

"Thanks for the warning Nayuki, I'll be careful, I'll see you again on Monday okay?"

"Okay," she said.

When I returned back to the apartment, I showed the award to my mom, then I went back to my room, got changed and went off to sleep. I dreamed I was on the hill with Makoto again.

"...that's pretty much it," I was saying, I had told her everything.

"At least you got her to reveal the truth about her sneaky plans," Makoto said happily, "you're one clever guy Patrick."

"You don't know how many times I have heard that," I chuckled. Makoto just giggled while she patted Piro the cat.


	14. Chapter 14 Keep On Moving

Hey there loyal readers, I'm sorry about the long wait for the 14th episode of 'Kanon Returns', I've been a little busy with some other projects, but now I am proud to present this all new addition to the series. I came up with this idea shortly after I completed episode 13 'Plots Revealed', luckily this time I didn't forget what the idea was. Anyhow, the rating is PG as always for there is no swearing, also note that the title of this story was inspired by the song 'Keep On Moving' by 'Five', and of course, I would like to dedicate this episode to all my friends online and in real life. Enjoy!

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 14: Keep On Moving**_

Today was January 10th 2011, just one week after Nayuki's 'accident', I was walking up to the Minase house on another cold morning - it was cold that I thought I had icicles in my nostrels.

"Good morning Patrick dear," Mrs. Akiko called to me.

"Good morning Mrs. Akiko," I said while shivering, "so how's Nayuki doing?"

"She's doing quite well, she doesn't need her crutches anymore, but she has to be careful not to overdo it at practice, according to what the doctor said."

"Speaking of Nayuki, where is she?"

"I think she's still sleeping in her room. Would you like to come inside Patrick dear?"

"Yes please," I chuckled while shivering, "boy is it cold out here," I thought only to myself. So I followed Mrs. Akiko inside the house, where I took off my jacket, gloves and boots. "Ah Mrs. Akiko, would it be okay if I wake Nayuki up for you?"

"Of course it's okay Patrick dear," she smiled, "you can wake her up if you want to."

And so, I walked up the stairwell to her room. Just as I got to the top of the stairwell, I saw Yuichi coming out of his room, "morning Patrick," he yawned, "good luck trying to wake Nayuki up. Oh and..."

"I know, I need to turn off those alarm clocks before..."

I didn't get another word out, mostly because all of Nayuki's alarm clocks went off, all at once, "like I said, good luck trying to get her up," Yuichi chuckled.

I turned the door handle and opened the door, I had to cover my ears as the noise was deafening - and yet, there was Nayuki, still asleep and hugging that toy frog she always has sitting on her bed.

"I can't understand how anyone can sleep through all this noise," I thought to myself.

I ran around her room turning off all the alarm clocks, again - I have no idea how many there were. Then once they were all off, I walked over to Nayuki's bed - she was still fast asleep.

"Nayuki," I called while rubbing her right shoulder, "Nayuki, wake up."

She moved a little bit, but she didn't wake up. I rubbed her shoulder a little more and whispered her name into her right ear, then at last she woke up, "good morning Patrick," she said sleepily to me.

"Morning Nayuki," I said kindly to her.

Nayuki got up from her bed, but then, very surprisely, she went back to sleep, "come on Nayuki, wake up!" I said to her, "let me guess, you didn't get a good night's rest last night am I right?"

"You are right Patrick," she yawned again, "I had a bad dream and then I woke up with a charley horse on my right leg."

"It's probably because you haven't been running lately."

"Yeah I guess so."

I then stepped out of her room while she got changed. I stood outside of her room waiting for her, "so what was your dream about?" I asked.

"In my dream, I dreamt that I couldn't run anymore. My old team-mates all called me a loser for leaving, Karin was laughing at me and my own family wouldn't talk to me, because I had disappointed them."

"Yikes, that is a bad dream, but you know your team-mates would never call you a loser."

"I know that," she called back to me, "and I know my family would never say I've disappointed them."

"Right you are," I happily agreed, "your family will always love you, no matter what you do."

Once Nayuki had changed into her school uniform, she and I walked down the stairwell carefully and towards the kitchen. I held Nayuki's chair out for her, then I pushed it in once she was ready to sit down.

"Thank you Patrick," she smiled at me.

"Oh my," gasped Mrs. Akiko, "you sure are a gentleman aren't you?"

"Show off," muttered Yuichi quietly, but I heard him though. I chuckled quietly as I sat down in my seat next to Nayuki.

Later on that day, I walked with Nayuki to the gym for practice. Her team-mates were definetly happy to see Nayuki walking in, especially Michelle, "hey Nayuki, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"I'm feeling great," she answered, "I'm looking forward to running again."

"Well you won't be practicing with the team just yet Nayuki," said the coach as she came over, "we don't want to take the risks." Nayuki looked down in disappointment. "But don't worry Nayuki," her coach continued, "we're not going to leave you on the sidelines doing nothing - you can join in on the exercises and we'll try doing one lap around the gym every day okay?"

"Okay," Nayuki nodded, but she didn't sound too happy.

"Alright ladies, let's go! Remember we got another meet coming up!" called the coach, and with that said, Nayuki's team-mates went back to practicing.

"Well at least you're not going to be on the sidelines all the time," I said.

"Patrick," Nayuki said quietly to me, "are you sure I'm making the right decision to stay with the team?"

"Of course I'm sure you're making the right decision, you love to run after all right?"

"Yeah."

"Well there you go," I smiled, "just do your best Nayuki, that's all I can ask you for. Don't ever give up, okay?"

"Okay Patrick," she smiled, "I'll do my very best, I promise you that."

And sure enough, that's what Nayuki did. When it came down to the exercises, she gave it her all which impressed the coach quite a bit. Then it came time to run.

"You do it Nayuki!" Michelle called.

"Do you best," I said quietly, even the coach told her the same thing.

Nayuki took in a deep breath, and then she started running - she did quite well at first, but halfway threw the run, she stopped. I jumped down from the stage and ran over to her, "are you okay Nayuki?" I asked.

"I'm okay, it's just that my foot feels a little sore," she answered sadly.

When the coach came over, Nayuki told her the same thing, "maybe that's more than enough practice for today," she said, "good job anyways Nayuki."

"Thanks," Nayuki sighed unhappily, "although I was hoping to run a full lap around the gym."

"Well maybe tomorrow," said the coach, then she went to speak to the rest of Nayuki's team-mates. Nayuki walked off for the change rooms, still looking unhappy while I waited on the stage.

"So how was she?" another voice asked. I looked behind me to see Kaori standing there.

"She's doing quite well," I answered, "she did half a lap around the gym and she did some exercises with her team too."

"That's good to hear - still, I would like to know why she looked so sad."

"Well she said she wanted to do a whole lap around the entire gym, but she couldn't - that's why she's upset. But she'll get better with more practice - I just know it."

After Nayuki came out, Kaori and I walked with her back to the Minase house, she didn't say very much - I think she was still disappointed about not running a whole lap around the gym.

After we brought her back to her house, Kaori offered to hang out with Nayuki, while I was needed elsewhere at this time.

"I got to get grogeries for my mom and me," I said to Nayuki, "but if you need me, just give me a call okay?"

"Okay," Nayuki said quietly.

I said good bye to Nayuki, then I headed off for the grogery store. "I know how Nayuki feels," I thought to myself as I walked along, "I would be upset too if one of my hands were injuried and I couldn't play the guitar for a while, or if I lost my voice and I couldn't sing. It's like I said before though, she'll get better and be able to run again."

Before I went into the grogery store, I phoned my mom to ask her what we needed. It was quite a big list, mostly because our fridge is almost empty, "it's a good thing then I'm shopping today huh?"

"Yes it is a good thing," my mother chuckled on the other end of the phone, "just promise me that you won't overdo it."

"Okay mom, I won't overdo it, I promise."

"Alright then, I'll see you in a bit Patrick dear."

"Yeah, see you in a bit mom." After I hung up, I turned off my cellphone and walked into the store. It took me about twenty two minutes to get all I needed to get, then after paying, I headed off back to the apartment.

The next afternoon, after classes were done, I went with Nayuki to the gym again to watch her practice with her team-mates. I wasn't alone as Yuichi and Kaori were there too. Nayuki did well during the exercises, then it came time to run again.

"Are you ready Nayuki?" her coach asked.

"I'm ready," she answered. She looked on straight ahead towards the stage, took in a deep breath and started to run.

I just couldn't hold it back, "You can do it Nayuki! Don't give up!"

"Thanks Patrick!" she called back to me. I watched on as Nayuki ran past the halfway point of that first lap, she was doing quite well - then when she got three quarters of the way, she stopped again.

"Why is she stopping?" Yuichi asked.

"I don't know," I answered as I jumped off the stage, "but I intend to find out." But before I could run over towards her, I saw Nayuki running again, she had the look of determination on her face, "you can do it Nayuki! I believe in you!" I called to her.

She didn't answer back, instead - she winked at me as she continued to run right back to where she started.

"That was excellent Nayuki," smiled her coach, "you did good out there. Now, do you want to try one more lap around the gym?"

"Yes," she nodded and so, she started running again.

"Don't overdo it Nayuki!" Yuichi called, "you might hurt yourself again!" Upon hearing this, Nayuki slowed down to a walk.

"Yuichi, do us a favour here and shut up!" I snapped, then I shouted, "just do your best Nayuki! That's all we can ever ask you for!" After hearing that, Nayuki picked up speed and started running again. She didn't stop once until she got back to where she was - all of her team-mates ran up to her to congratulate her.

After a minute or so, the coach walked up to Nayuki, "do you think you're ready to practice with all of us again tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think I'm ready."

"Alright then," the coach smiled.

Nayuki and her team-mates then went off to get changed, but before she walked out of the gym, she looked over to me and winked with her left eye. I blushed a small shade of red, but tried to hide it.

"Are you blushing Patrick?" Kaori asked.

"Ah...no, no I'm not," I said, still trying to hide my face.

"You can't hide the truth Patrick," Yuichi chuckled, "you're blushing because Nayuki winked at you - again."

"Shut up Yuichi, that is not why I'm blushing!" Although that was the reason why I was blushing. Yuichi and Kaori laughed as they walked away.

I waited on the stage for about four and a half minutes before Nayuki came out. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a big hug "thank you Patrick, I would never have those two laps without your support."

I wrapped my arms around her, then I whispered into her right ear, "you're welcome Nayuki."

We hugged for two minutes, then we heard one of Nayuki's team-mates shout out, "are you two a couple?" We looked to see half of Nayuki's team starring at us.

"We're just friends," Nayuki and I said in unison.

"Sure you are," one of the girls said with a giggle, the other girls started giggling as they left the gym - truth be told, the coach was giggling too, but she was trying to hide it.

Once again, I walked with Nayuki back to the Minase house, she was all smiles tonight. Mrs. Akiko was waiting for us when we arrived, "how did you do today Nayuki?" she asked.

"I did great," Nayuki smiled happily, "I did every exercise and I ran two laps around the gym."

"Oh that is good news."

"And that's not all, the gym teacher was so impressed with me today that she said I can start practicing with the team again."

"Oh that is wonderful news," Mrs. Akiko then gave Nayuki a big hug, "I'm so proud of you Nayuki."

"Thank you mom," she smiled happily as she hugged her mother back.

I just smiled the entire time, I didn't say a single word. After they were done hugging, Nayuki looked over to me, "would you like to stay for dinner tonight Patrick?"

"Of course I would, but I should really go back to the apartment first to see how my mom is doing - I won't be too long."

With that confirmed, I headed off back to the apartment. As I was leaving the house though, I accidently ran into somebody - which knocked us both over onto the soft snow.

"Ugu," the other person said, I knew it had to be Ayu. I looked behind me and sure enough, the person I ran into was Ayu.

"I'm so sorry Ayu, I didn't mean to knock you over like that," I said as I held out my hand to her.

"It's okay Patrick, I know you didn't mean to knock me over," she said as she excepted my hand. I then helped her back to her feet, "hey Patrick, do you know if Yuichi is here?"

"I don't know if he's in the house, you might want to ask Mrs. Akiko or Nayuki."

"Okay. Speaking of Nayuki, how was she today?"

"She was great, she actually did two whole laps around the entire gym."

"That's good," Ayu smiled, "so where are you going now?"

"Well I'm heading off back to the apartment to check up on my mother, then I'll be coming back here..." I then looked down the streets, "well I better get going - oh and Yuichi is coming up behind you. Catch you in a bit Ayu!"

"See you in a bit Patrick!" she called back, then she looked behind her to see Yuichi coming up to her.

After a few minutes, I finally arrived back at my apartment. I found my mother sitting at the kitchen table and drinking a cup of hot cocoa.

"How was school Patrick dear?" she asked me.

"It was okay," I answered and I told her about Nayuki. It was then I noticed the dark lines under her eyes, "did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

"Yes I did," she sighed quietly, "I don't know why, but I had a difficult time trying to get to sleep until four A.M."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor, maybe he can help you with your sleeping problems."

"It's already been arranged, I phoned the doctor's office earlier today and he's agreed to see me tomorrow."

"What time is your appointment, cause I can always take the day off from school to take you to your appointment."

"You don't need to do that Patrick dear, Mrs. Akiko has agreed to go with me tomorrow. I don't want you to miss a day of school just because of me. Besides," she added, "what would Ms. Nayuki do without you around?"

"What?" I asked, sounding confused.

My mom chuckled, "Mrs. Akiko called me a few minutes ago and told me what Nayuki said about you encouraging her. I think you'll make a great boyfriend to Nayuki."

"You didn't say that to Mrs. Akiko did you?" I asked nervously.

"No, that's a secret between you and me for now until you tell her your feelings," my mom said with a wink of her right eye.

I returned back to the Minase house at around five thirty. When I got in, Nayuki and Ayu were helping to set up the table while Mrs. Akiko was working on the last portion of dinner. After a few minutes, dinner was officially done - at around the time Yuichi came back into the kitchen.

"Thanks so much for dinner," the four of us said in unison.

It was quite a delicous dinner, although when it came to the stakes, Ayu had a bit of trouble trying to cut it. Yuichi tried helping, but that only lead to an argument between the two.

"Do they do this all the time?" I asked Nayuki.

"Yes, they do this all the time," she answered, "keep watching Patrick," she was starting to laugh.

I looked back to Yuichi and Ayu, now they were some sort of crazy dance - Mrs. Akiko, Nayuki and I just couldn't control ourselves, we were laughing as they danced.

They danced for about five minutes, then they sat down to eat.

After we were done eating, Nayuki and I worked together in washing and drying the dishes. Ayu tried helping, but would trip every now and then and fall onto the floor.

"Ugu, I fell again," she groaned, "did I break anything?"

"No you didn't," Yuichi answered, "Need a hand Ayu?" he asked while holding out his hand.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as she excepted his hand and was lifted back to her feet.

"It's nice to see you acting like a gentleman Yuichi," I called over to him, "you should try acting like that more often," I chuckled, even Nayuki giggled when she heard that. Yuichi just shot me a dirty look, but he soon found the funny side and started laughing.

I stayed for another hour before it was time for me to head off back to the apartment, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Nayuki," I said to her.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Patrick," she smiled.

And like so many times before, Nayuki stayed in the doorway waving to me until I was out of sight.

The next afternoon, after school was done for the day, I walked into the gym and found Nayuki running around with her team. She looked so happy, either talking with them or running along side them. Anyhow, I went over to the stage and stayed there throughout the entire time the team practiced. During one of her laps around the gym, Nayuki looked over to me and winked with her right eye - right at me.

"I wonder if she's got feelings towards me," I thought to myself.

After practice was done and Nayuki had changed back into her school uniform, I walked with her back to her place.

"You were fantastic Nayuki," I said with a smile on my face, "you looked like you were working hard out there."

"I sure was - and it felt good again," then that's when she asked, "ah Patrick...would it be okay if we hold hands until we get to my house?"

I stopped walking, then I looked over to her with a shocked look on my face, "You want to hold hands?" I asked.

Nayuki nodded her head, "but if you don't want to, that's okay..." She then noticed that I was holding out my left hand and seeing me nod my head. She smiled as she grabbed my hand with her right hand, then we continued walking along to the Minase house.

We let go when we arrived, "I know I keep asking you this, but...would you like to stay for dinner?" Nayuki asked.

"Of course I would," I nodded.

I wasn't the only one visiting tonight, my mom was visiting too. As for Yuichi, he was out with Ayu on a date, so it was just the four of us.

After dinner, Nayuki and I worked together on our homework - although there were times when she couldn't keep her eyes open, "Come on Nayuki, you got to stay awake," I said to her, "you don't want to get in trouble with the teachers do you?"

"No I don't," she yawned, "I can't help myself though, I'm just so sleepy."

"I know you're tired, but just try - remember, don't give up."

"Yeah - don't give up!" she said cheerfully, "Thanks Patrick."

"No problem Nayuki."

It took a while, but at last, we completed our homework - although by the time we were done, Nayuki was fast asleep on the floor. I walked over to her and nudged her shoulder, "come on Nayuki, you can't sleep on the floor - it's not that comfortable," I chuckled.

"Oh," she moaned while still sleeping.

"Wow. You must be really tired." I lifted her up, like a bride, then I carefully placed her on her bed. "Good night Nayuki," I whispered into right ear. I grabbed her blanket and placed it on top of her, then I quietly walked out of her room, closing the door behind me.


	15. Chapter 15 Valentine

Hello my friends, I am proud to present the official 'Valentine's' episode of 'Kanon Returns'. Once again we skip ahead to Febuary and from this point onwards, the chapters will be showing one day after another just like they did before. Now this idea I've had for quite a while, ever since I wrote up the tenth chapter of this series. Before we begin, a reminder to everyone that this series is rated PG with no swearing whatsoever and this episode's date starts on 'Febuary 11th 2011'. I've done enough talking for now, I hope you will enjoy this episode of...

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 15: Valentine**_

After another long day of school, Nayuki, Yuichi and I were walking out of our classroom. Nayuki was nodding off every now and then while she was still walking, "Nayuki wake up!" shouted Yuichi.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes again, "what's up Yuichi?"

"You were falling asleep while walking again," he said sternly.

"I can't help it, I'm so sleepy - I was working on my homework late last night and I didn't notice the time," she said sleepily. Within seconds, she was leaning to her right and falling towards the wall.

"Whoa! I got you Nayuki!" I cried. I ran over to her and caught her just before she hit the wall.

She opened her eyes and looked up to me, "thanks Patrick," then she looked over to the board, "there's a Valentine's Dance coming up." Once she was standing upright again, we all took a look at the poster.

"I'm assuming you're going to bring Ayu to the dance right?" I asked Yuichi.

"Yeah I'll be bringing her to the dance," he answered, "I just hope she doesn't step on my foot again like she did at the last dance we had."

"I'm sure she won't," said Nayuki, "you can't blame for what happened at the last dance, she wasn't used to wearing high heels remember? I'm sure she's gotten better since the last time you two danced."

"Yeah you're probably right," said Yuichi, "although I have a feeling that when I tell Ayu this, she'll be talking about it none stop - she's going to drive me crazy, like she always does."

"That was uncalled for Yuichi," said Nayuki.

"I'm just saying, you know how she is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off. I got to find Ayu and ask if she will want to go to this dance." With that said, Yuichi walked away.

As for Nayuki and myself, we headed off towards the gym, "hey Nayuki, are you going to go to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"I don't know if I will," she answered, "it would be awkward to go alone."

"Well if you do decide to go, you don't have to go alone. I'll go to the dance with you."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "yes, I would lo...ah like to go to the dance with you. So what do you say? Do you want to go with me?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I would love to go to the dance with you. Now come on let's go, otherwise I'm going to be late for practice."

"Right behind you Nayuki," I said cheerfully and so we continued on towards the gym.

For the next hour and a half, I watched Nayuki practice with the team-mates, then we went out to get something to eat at the local cafe. After that, I walked with Nayuki back to her place, then after saying good night, I headed off back to the apartment.

Later that evening, while I was sleeping, I dreamt that I was on the hillside talking with Makoto the girl, "so you and Nayuki are going to the Valentine's Day dance huh?" she asked, "Sounds interesting, I wish I could go to the dance and see you guys dance - and to see Yuichi make a fool out of himself."

"You really think Yuichi is going to make a fool out of himself?"

"Maybe," she giggled, "but I prefer to see you and Nayuki dancing, I think you two would be the cutest couple there." I didn't respond back to that, "oh right I forgot, you guys are not a couple."

"Not yet," I sighed, "I've been waiting for the right moment to tell her, and I think my patience is paying off."

"You mean..."

"Yes Makoto, I think that Valentine's Day is the perfect day to tell Nayuki my feelings."

"I say go for it Patrick," Makoto smiled while punching my right shoulder, but not too hard, "I know you and Nayuki are going to be a great couple, not to mention cute as well."

"Thanks Makoto, that means alot to me hearing you say that," I said with a smile on my face. "As long as we're talking about couples, what do you think of Yuichi and Ayu?"

"Well I think they're a great couple, most of the time."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it has alot to do with Yuichi, you know how he is."

"Yeah I do," I chuckled quietly.

"Well I better get going," said Makoto, "and you got to wake up Patrick. Your alarm is about to go off any second now. See you later!"

"Yeah see you later Makoto," I said to her. A second later, my alarm clock did go off, waking me with a fright and making me fall out of the bed, "darn I forgot how loud that alarm is," I groaned.

"Are you okay Patrick dear?" I heard my mother call.

"Yeah I'm okay," I called back, "it's just that alarm clock of mine, it just scared me - that's all. Don't worry about me though, I'm fine."

After breakfast, I headed off for the mall to get some chocolates and a Valentine's card for Nayuki. Along the way, I ran into someone - quite literally...again, "this is becoming a bad habit of mine," I groaned.

"Patrick? Oh I'm so sorry, it's my fault enterily."

I looked to see who it was I ran into - it was Ayu. She held out her right hand and I grabbed it with my left hand, then she helped me back to my feet, "it's not your fault Ayu," I said kindly, "I wasn't watching where I was going again," I sighed.

"Well truth be told, I wasn't watching where I was going either. I was looking around for Yuichi, but I can't seem to find him."

"Have you tried looking for him at Nayuki's house?"

"I did, but he's not there, that's why I was looking for him. Do you have any suggestions of where I should look for him?"

"Well let's see...he could at the arcade or probably doing some shopping in the district."

"Yeah maybe," she said, "I'll go check those places in a few minutes. So what are you up to today?"

"Well I'm going off to the mall to get some things," I answered.

"Would one of those things be a valentine for someone you like?" Ayu asked curiously. I didn't answer her, I looked down to the ground to hide my face, "Patrick? Are you blushing?" Still I didn't answer her question, "oh my gosh, you are blushing!" Again, I didn't say a single word, "can you tell me the name of the girl you have a crush on?"

"Her name starts with an 'N'," I answered. I was looking in a different direction to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"An 'N' huh? Let's see...is her name 'Nancy'?"

"Nope."

"Okay so not Nancy, how about 'Nina'?"

"Nope," I said again.

Ayu kept on thinking of a different name - she soon gasped when she thought of a familar name, "is it Nayuki?" I really started blushing bright red when I heard that name, "Patrick, do you have a crush on Nayuki?"

"Yeah I do," I nodded.

"Well I think it's cute. I should've seen it from the start, the gifts you gave her, the little kiss on the side of the face and you two holding hands."

"What? You saw that?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I saw you two holding hands once, I still think it's cute," she said. "So how long have you had this crush on Nayuki?"

I looked around to make sure nobody heard us, then I answered Ayu's question, "well my crush started to develop at least a week after I met her...now Ayu, please don't say a word about this to anyone please."

"I promise...at least until you two become a couple."

"You mean if we become a couple, I'm not really sure she would want me as a boyfriend."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well come on Ayu you must know, she's captain of the track team and as for me, I'm just a transfer student."

"Maybe, but it shouldn't matter of what you are, as long as you guys like each other, then that's all that matters. It's the same with Yuichi and me. I mean look at me, I'm short and Yuichi is tall, but it doesn't matter as long as we love each other. You get what I'm saying Patrick?"

"Yeah I get it perfectly - you're probably right Ayu, it doesn't matter what we are, as long as we love each other."

"That's the spirit," smiled Ayu, "now if you'll excuse me, I got to find Yuichi. I'll see you later Patrick!"

"Yeah, see you later Ayu!" I called. I waved to her until she was out of sight, then I continued on my way to the mall.

Besides just getting Nayuki a Valentine's Card and a box of chocolates, I got a few things for the apartment and of course a Valentine's Card for my mother, "hope I don't get these two cards mixed up," I thought to myself.

After shopping at the mall, I headed off back to the apartment. On my way back, I ran into Mrs. Akiko, not literally, "hello Patrick dear, out doing some shopping today?"

"Yes I am," I nodded, I then noticed the large amount of bags she was carrying, "looks like you were doing alot of shopping yourself."

"Yeah I did do a lot of shopping," she chuckled, "I think I overdid it today."

"Well if you want, I can give you a hand getting these bags back to your place," I said kindly.

"What a kind gentleman you are," smiled Mrs. Akiko. She handed some of the bags over to me, then I followed her back to the Minase house, "thank you for helping me Patrick dear," she said when we arrived.

"You're welcome Mrs. Akiko," I said happily, "I'm always glad to help," then I asked, "is Nayuki here?"

"Sorry Patrick dear, but she left for practice over an hour ago. She's going to be at practice for most of the day."

"She really is devoted to her team isn't she?" I asked while taking my boots off. Mrs. Akiko nodded her head, "when she's devoted to something, she really sticks with it, kind of like me."

"What was that?" Mrs. Akiko asked.

I had said the last part quietly so Mrs. Akiko hadn't heard me completely, "oh I was just thinking out loud," I said, "hey Mrs. Akiko, has Nayuki ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope, she's never had a boyfriend, why do you ask?"

"I'm just being curious," I said nervously. "So did Nayuki tell you about the Valentine's Dance on Monday?"

"Yes she did, she told me that you're going with her to the dance," as we entered the kitchen, she asked curiously, "Patrick dear, do you have a crush on my daughter?"

"What? Me? No of course not, I'm just her friend..." I chuckled nervously, "okay you got me," I sighed in defeat, "I can't lie to people anymore about this...yes I do have a crush on your daughter."

Mrs. Akiko chuckled quietly, "I had a feeling you had a crush on my daughter. So how long have you had a crush on Nayuki?"

I told Mrs. Akiko what I told Ayu earlier today, "ever since then, I've been waiting for the right moment to tell Nayuki how I feel about her. Hey Mrs. Akiko, do you think Nayuki would want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh I think she would," she smiled. Just then we heard two more people coming over to the kitchen, "is that you Yuichi dear?" Mrs. Akiko called.

"Yes it's me," he called, "and Ayu's with me too! She found me at the arcade, lucky guess if you ask me."

"Ugu," I heard Ayu say angerily.

"Well that's my cue to go," I chuckled, "I'll see you later Mrs. Akiko."

"I'll see you later Patrick dear," Mrs. Akiko said happily, "and thank you again for helping bring the grogeries home," she then added with a wink, "don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," I winked back before heading out, "hi Yuichi, bye Yuichi," I said to him.

"Oh, hello and good-bye, that's just weird - even for Patrick," he said. I heard him, but I pretended like I didn't and headed out.

The next day, I stayed at the apartment almost all day - except for when I went to the grogery store and later on when I went to see if Nayuki was practicing. She was and at the same time, other students were decorating the entire gym and getting it ready for the Valentine's Dance tomorrow night.

"It's looking good so far," I thought to myself as I looked around.

"Hey Patrick!" called Nayuki, "I'll join you in a couple of minutes, I got to run one more lap around the gym."

And so I waited by the front doors of the gym until Nayuki had done her lap around the gym. When she was done that, she ran over towards me, "you're really working hard out there aren't you?"

"I sure am," she panted, "we do another meet coming up soon. What do you think of the gym so far Patrick?"

"Looks nice," I answered, "I quite like the decorations."

"It'll look better tomorrow night when everything is ready. Hey Patrick, would you like to go for a Strawberry sundie?" I nodded, "okay, just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

With that said, she ran off. I waited out in the gym for at least a couple of minutes before Nayuki returned, then we headed off to get those strawberry sundies. I hung out with Nayuki for at least an hour, then after I walked her back to her house, I walked off back to my apartment.

At around six thirty the next morning, I gave my mom the cute Valentine's Card I got for her, then I went back to my room to write a little message on Nayuki's card, "to my Valentine, Signed..." I was about to put my name down, but then I had another idea, "your secret admirer. There, now I can surprise her later tonight."

"Thank you for the Valetine's Card Patrick dear," my mother said to me, "this is so sweet of you," she walked into my room and looked at Nayuki's card, "why didn't you put your name in there?"

"It's a way of keeping her in suspense until tonight," I answered.

"Oh Patrick dear, are you going to tell her?"

"Yep, tonight is the night," I nodded, "I'm going to tell her my feelings."

"Oh how sweet," my mother smiled.

"Well I better get going, I want to get to class early so then I can place Nayuki's card on her desk before she arrives. I'll see you after school mom."

"Okay, have a good day my son."

"I will!" I called back and ran out the door after getting my boots and jacket on.

When I arrived, most of the other students were arriving, so I knew I had to hurry to the classroom before Nayuki and Yuichi arrived. I arrived at the classroom completely out of breath, "Made it," I panted, "Now to put Nayuki's card on her desk." I pulled out the card and the box of chocolates from my bag and placed them on her desk, then I walked over to my desk.

I thought no-one had seen me, but I was wrong because as soon as I sat down, I saw Kitagawa at the door.

"Ah shoot," I thought to myself, "if Nayuki askes him who placed the card and chocolates on her desk, he'll be sure to tell her it was me."

About ten minutes later, the other students started to come in, which included Nayuki and Yuichi.

"Hey Nayuki," said Kaori, "who gave you the card and that box of chocolates?"

"I don't know, all the card says is 'To My Valentine, Signed Your Secret Admirer, but I don't know who it is. Kitagawa, did you see anyone put these on my desk?"

Kitagawa looked over to me, I shook my head, "oh please don't tell her," I thought to myself.

"Nope sorry, I didn't see who placed those on your desk. I guess whoever put them there came in sometime before me," he said.

"Oh okay. I just wonder who my secret admirer is," said Nayuki.

Kitagawa looked back over to me and winked, I think he knew of my plan, but didn't want to spoil the surprise I have waiting for Nayuki. I winked back at him as if to say, "thanks Kitagawa."

"Hey Patrick," I looked to my right and saw Nayuki standing close by, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Nayuki," I said with a smile, "so tell me, do you got track practice tonight?"

"Nope, the coach is giving us the day off because of the Valentine's Day Dance," she smiled, "I'm so excited."

"You're not alone there," I smiled, "I excited too."

The day seemed a little longer than normal, which is no wonder why I was glad when school was done for the day, "hey Patrick, want to go to the arcade for a bit?" Yuichi asked.

"Nah, I got to go back to the apartment and clean up my room, then get ready for the dance."

"You're actually going to the dance? Who are you going with?"

"That my old friend, is a secret till later tonight," I chuckled quietly. I got up from my seat and headed out of the classroom, leaving Yuichi completely shocked, "I'm surprised Nayuki didn't tell him we were going together," I thought to myself, "I wonder why...ah well, doesn't matter. What does matter is that tonight I'm finally going to tell Nayuki how I feel about her...I'm really looking forward to this."

Just as I had said to Yuichi, I spent at least an hour and a half cleaning up my room until it actually looked like...well, a room! When that job was done, I got changed into my tuxedo, then I headed off back to the school at around five that evening.

"Okay here we go," I said to myself. I walked into the gym and started looking around for Nayuki - it didn't take me long to find her.

"Hey Patrick, I see you're wearing a tuxedo again," she smiled, "You look quite handsome tonight."

"Well thanks Nayuki, and you look beautiful tonight." Tonight, Nayuki was wearing a red dress and had a red ribbon holding up a pony tail at the back of her head.

"Thank you Patrick - say, have you seen Yuichi and Ayu?"

"Ah no I haven't, I just got here myself, so I haven't seen them, but I'm sure they are around here somewhere. Now, would you like to dance with me?" I asked while I held out my hand.

"Sure," she smiled as she excepted my hand. We then walked out to the dance floor and started dancing as the song 'You Are My Everything' started playing over the speakers. Like at the last dance, lots of people were looking at us and whispered 'are they a couple?'.

I just smiled and thought to myself, "We just might be soon enough."

Nayuki and I continued to dance along to four or five love songs before we decided to take a break, "you having a good time so far Nayuki?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a good time," she answered with a nod.

"I'm glad to hear that," I smiled, "Now why don't I get you something to drink before we go back onto the dancefloor?"

"Okay," she smiled.

And so, I walked off to get two drinks for both myself and Nayuki. I soon returned to find her talking with some of her team-mates, "hey Nayuki, who was that guy you were dancing with?"

"That's my friend Patrick Ozaki," she answered.

"He seems like a really nice guy," another team-mate said, "is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he and I are just friends."

"Well do you think that you and Patrick Ozaki might become a couple?" a third team-mate asked.

I half expected Nayuki to say 'yes', but what she said next took me by surprise, "no of course not," she answered. I gasped when I heard that - suddenly, I didn't feel like telling Nayuki my feelings, it's as if my good mood had vanished and my determination - gone! "Truth be told, I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship. Besides Patrick and I are just friends, okay?"

"Okay," said her team-mates.

Her team-mates went back out to start dancing again. Nayuki looked over to me, "hey Patrick, are you ready to dance again?"

"Ah...well...no I'm not, I just remembered that I have something to take care of right now. I'm sorry Nayuki, but I have to go. Here's your drink," I handed it over to her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah...okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned and walked away. As soon as I was out of the school though, I ran away with tears pouring down my face, "I had a feeling she didn't want me as a boyfriend. Man do I feel so stupid!"

As you can guess, my mom was surprised to see me home, "Patrick dear, what are you doing home so early?"

"Saving myself from making a big mistake," I groaned, "I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll see you in the morning." I walked into my room, slammed the door shut, leaned back on it until I was sitting on the floor, then I started to cry - my hopes of becoming Nayuki's boyfriend have just been crushed.


	16. Chapter 16 What Was Said

Wait no longer my friends, for here's the continuation of where we left off in the previous episode. Rating as always is still PG with no swearing included and the date is Febuary 15th 2011. Also note there are some parts in this story that are in third person narration. Anyways, here's the 16th episode of...

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 16: What Was Said**_

At around two thirty the following next morning, I was wide awake and thinking to myself. I kept remembering what Nayuki said to her team-mates at the Valentine's Dance - I was still upset over hearing those words, "I should've known that she wouldn't want someone like me as her boyfriend," I groaned to myself. I shook my head unhappily, then I leaned back down to try to go back to sleep.

But of course I didn't fall asleep, I was still having trouble sleeping. I reached over to my dresser and grabbed hold of the necklace Sakura gave me, "are you sure Nayuki's still my true love?" I asked.

Just then, I heard a loud bang coming from the living room area. I jumped out of my bed and ran out to see what had happened - I was in for a shock, "oh my gosh!" I gasped.

"Patrick...dear...help..." it was my mother. She was on the floor, groaning in pain.

I ran over to help her up, "are you okay? What happened?" I soon got my answer. As I helped her to her feet, I saw a giant bump on her forehead and there was blood coming out from a cut just under her lips.

"I tripped and banged my head on the entertainment centre," my mother groaned in pain. I helped her to a chair, then I went to get a clothe for her. She placed her hand just below her lips, "oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

My guess was that her teeth were pushed down, cutting that area open.

"Okay just stay calm alright? I'm going to phone for an Ambulance." After I gave her the clothe, I ran to the nearby phone and called for an Ambulance.

They arrived within minutes, "so what happened excatly?" asked the first paramedic.

"I fell and banged my head on the entertainment centre," my mother answered, "as I fell, my teeth pushed down cutting me open."

"Yikes, that is bad," said a second paramedic, "alright we'll get you to the hospital. Now before we go, I need to ask you. Are you on any medications?"

"Yes I am, I believe my son Patrick is getting them..."

"I got them right here," I said.

"Good lad, now let's get your mother over to the hospital," said the first paramedic.

They lifted my mother onto a stretcher, then we hurried off to the Ambulance, "don't worry mom, you're going to be okay, I just know you will."

She looked up to me and showed me a small smile, "I don't know what I would do without you Patrick dear...my hero," she said quietly.

Once my mother was in the back of the Ambulance, we took off to the hospital just as a light snow fall started to come down. After arriving, I gave all the medication to the nurses at the front desk.

"So when did she fall?" one of the paramedics asked me.

"At around two thirty," I answered, "That's when she fell, lucky for her I was still up at that time. So tell me, is she going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah she's going to be okay. Now we're going have to ask you to wait in the waiting room, we'll come out with your mom's medications in a bit and we'll let you know how she's doing."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

The emergency waiting room was full at this time, so I had to go down to the second waiting room in the main lobby - there was no one in there. A nurse came out ten minutes later with the medications, then she walked away.

From that point onwards, I waited and waited in suspense for one of the doctors to come out.

At around six thirty, at the Minase house, Yuichi was walking into the kitchen - only to recieve a shock of his own, "Nayuki? What are you doing up this early?"

"I wasn't feeling sleepy, so I decided to come down here and help mom make breakfast. Besides," she added, "I don't always sleep in."

"True, but it's very rare you ever get up early. Usually it's Patrick or my good self who's up bright and early."

"That was uncalled for," Nayuki groaned.

Yuichi chuckled and then walked off for his room to get changed into his school uniform.

"Speaking of Patrick," said Mrs. Akiko, "how was the dance Nayuki?"

"Well it was okay, Patrick and I had a good time - but then after our fifth dance, he said he had to go take care of something. I sure hope everything's okay. Would you excuse me a second mom? I'm going to give Patrick a call."

"Sure thing sweetie," said Mrs. Akiko.

Nayuki walked over to the phone and dailed the cell phone number, but there was no answer.

"Hmm...I wonder if he's sleeping in," Nayuki said after a while.

"Patrick Ozaki sleeping in?" Yuichi asked in surprise, he had just come back down, "something's not right. Patrick never sleeps in. Call his mom and see if he is sleeping in."

"Ah...okay," said Nayuki.

So she dailed the home number - there was no answer on the other end, "something's definetly wrong. His mother's not answering the phone either. I'm going to go over there and see if they're okay. I'll be back as soon as I can," she told Mrs. Akiko.

Mrs. Akiko confirmed that with a nod, then Nayuki headed off to the doorway. "Wait up Nayuki, I'm coming with you."

"Alright then let's go," she said. And so, once they had gotten their winter gear on, they headed off for the apartment complex.

At the hospital, I was still waiting around for someone to come out and tell me how my mother was doing. Finally a doctor came out to see me, "how is she?" I asked.

"Well, she looks like she's gone threw five rounds with George Foreman," he said. I stared at him firmly, "seriously though, she's fine. We had to give her stitches for the cut under her lips and another set in her right eye."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah there was a cut on her right eye lid, so we had to give her some extra stitches. She's seems alright, but we're going to keep her here for a while just to be on the safe side. So why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Ah no that's okay, I'll stick around for a little bit longer. So when can I see her?"

"In an hour or so, we'll let you know," he turned and walked away.

I sighed unhappily and layed back down on the uncomfortable couch, "yeah like I would be able to get any sleep," I groaned to myself, "I better phone the school and let them know I'm not coming in..." it was then that I remembered that I didn't have my cellphone, "darn it, I forgot it. Oh well, I saw some payphones at the front, I'll call the school from there."

About five minutes later, Nayuki and Yuichi had arrived at the apartment complex, "hello there," called the person at the front desk, "what can I do for you two?"

"Ah we're just wondering, have you seen our friend Patrick Ozaki leave for school?"

"No I haven't seen him leave for school, but I did hear that he left earlier this morning along with the paramedics."

"The paramedics?" Yuichi gasped, "is he alright?"

"Oh yeah he's fine, but it's his mother I'm worried about. From what I was told earlier, she was bleeding badly."

"Well that would explain why no one's answering the home phone, but why won't Patrick answer his cellphone? He's always got that phone with him..."

"He probably just forgot it," said Nayuki, "now come on Yuichi, we're going to the hospital."

"Right behind you," he said as the two walked away, but not before thanking the man at the front desk for the information.

After I made the phone call to the school, I returned back to the uncomfortable couch. When I returned, I was greeted by unfriendly face, "Did you break a leg or something Ozaki?" Karin asked rudely, "I hope you did."

"Nice to see you're still the same Karin," I said sarcastically, "and no I did not break a leg."

"Oh? Then what are you here for?" she asked with a snigger.

"For your information, my mother got injuried earlier this morning...and don't you dare say anything about my mother, otherwise you are going to be sorry..." I looked down to her right foot, it was in a cast, "so what happened to your leg?"

"None of your business," she sniffed. Then she sniggered, "I heard that Nayuki Minase crushed your heart yesterday."

"How did you...oh right, your sister was at the dance last night...besides what makes you think Nayuki crushed my heart? She and I are just friends."

"Right," she said while raising an eyebrow.

"Karin," called another voice, "The doctor is ready to see you."

"Alright I'm coming," she said as she got up, groaning a bit in pain. "You can't fool me Patrick Ozaki, I know you've been crushed by Nayuki. It's laughable really, the great Nayuki Minase with someone like you" she laughed as she walked slowly away.

"Yep, she's still the same as before," I thought to myself. I sighed and layed back down on the couch.

"Patrick!" called another voice about thirty seconds later. It was Yuichi's voice.

"Over here Yuichi!" I called. As I got up, I could see Yuichi running down the hallway to the waiting room and he wasn't alone either, Nayuki was with him.

"Hey Patrick," said Nayuki, "is everything okay with your mom?"

"How did you..."

"The desk clerk at your apartment told us everything that happened," Yuichi answered.

"Oh," I sighed and told both Nayuki and Yuichi everything that happened and also what the doctor told me earlier.

"Yow," gasped Yuichi.

"Yeah my thoughts excatly. Anyways, I'm just waiting for someone to come out and tell me that I can go in and see her, I hope they haven't forgotten that I'm out here" I said as I sat down on the couch, "what a night," I groaned.

"Have you gotten any sleep at all?" Yuichi asked.

"No not really, I haven't slept a wink since the accident," I sighed again. "Don't you worry about me though, I'll be fine. You two better get going otherwise you're going to be late for school."

"Are you sure Patrick? Cause we can stay with you to keep you company."

"I appearcite that Yuichi, but I'll be fine on my own. I don't want you two getting into trouble just because of me."

"Well if you're sure Patrick, we'll see you later. Come on Nayuki."

"No Yuichi, I'm going to stick around with Patrick. You go, tell my mom what happened and please get our homework for us."

"Sure thing," he said, then he walked away.

Nayuki sat down on the second couch in the waiting room, "you don't mind if I keep you company for a bit do you?" she asked.

"Nah I don't mind," I answered quietly, "thanks Nayuki."

Up till around lunchtime, either Nayuki or I said a single word to each other. Finally at that time, Nayuki spoke up, "are you feeling hungry Patrick?" she asked kindly.

"No," I said shaking my head, "no I'm not. I'm not really feeling hungry - I can't even think about food at a time like this."

"But Patrick, you have to eat something...

Before Nayuki could continue with what she was saying, the same doctor I spoke to before came out. He gasped when he saw me, "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry young man, I had completely forgotten you were out here."

"Nah that's okay," I said, "so how is my mom doing?"

"She's doing fine, she's just sleeping right now. If you want, I'll take you in to see her."

"Thank you," I said, "I would like to see her." And so the doctor lead both Nayuki and myself into the emergency room.

"Now like I said, she's sleeping right now, so you'll have to be quiet," said the doctor. As we approached my mom's bed, I gasped at what I saw. There was a small bruise on the right side of my mom's forehead, there were stitches just below the lips and on her right eye lid too - she did look like she went threw five rounds with George Foreman - and lost!

She moved a bit and looked over to my direction, "Patrick dear..." she said with a scratchy voice.

"Hey mom," I said as calmly as I could.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she said.

"It's okay mom, accidents happen from time to time. I'm just glad you're okay."

My mother just smiled at me, "I can't thank you enough for saving me today my son," she said, "you are my hero. Now why don't you go home and get some rest, I'll be okay."

"Well if you're sure..."

"I'm quite sure my son, go home get some rest and get something to eat," she continued to smile as she closed her eyes and went off to sleep again.

"Don't worry kid," said the doctor, "we'll take good care of your mother. We'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thank you," I said. I turned and headed off back to the apartment with Nayuki tagging along behind me.

When we returned back to the apartment, Nayuki helped me clean up the blood that was on the floor and at the kitchen table. Then after throwing out all the blood soaked clothes, I went over to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Hmm, smells good Patrick," Nayuki said happily.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"So were you able to take of...ah, whatever it was you needed to take care of last night?"

"Ah..." I had almost forgotten that I told Nayuki that last night as an excuse just to leave quickly, "yes," I lied, "yes I did," I looked back over to her, "how was the rest of the dance anyways?"

"It was alright, but it was boring after you left, so I went home ten minutes later."

"You didn't stick around?" I asked in surprise.

"Nope. The only reason I wanted to go to that dance was because you were going." My eyes were wide open in surprise, did I really just hear what she said? "Just between you and me Patrick," she added, "when I was talking to my team-mates, one of them asked me if I was ready for relationship and out of embarrassment I said no."

After hearing that, I just had to ask, "you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but do you think you are ready for a relationship Nayuki?"

She blushed into a small shade of red, then she answered my question, "yes, I do think I'm ready for a relationship. I'm sure I'll find my true love soon." And just like that, my hopes of becoming Nayuki's boyfriend had been restored, but I decided that maybe now is not the best time to tell her that I love her - not just yet.

"I'm sure you will," I smiled, "and don't worry Nayuki, I won't tell anyone of your secret."

Nayuki just smiled, "thanks, I know I can trust you. Hey Patrick, since your mom is going to be in the hospital for a while, why don't you come stay with me and my family until she's ready to come home?"

"Well...I...I guess I could, as long as it's okay with your mother."

"I'll ask her a little later," she said, "I'm sure she'll say 'yes'."

Later on, just before we went back to the hospital, we went to Nayuki's house to check with Mrs. Akiko, "of course you can stay with us Patrick dear," she said happily.

Yuichi, who had just come in with Ayu, groaned when he heard that, "there she goes again," he muttered, "she never does think about it first before answering."

Ayu, Nayuki and I on the other hand were happy to hear that, "you can use the guest room Patrick dear," Mrs. Akiko said to me, "you can stay here for as long as you need to."

"Just don't overstay your welcome," called Yuichi.

"Ugu!" groaned Ayu.

"That was uncalled for Yuichi," said Nayuki.

I simply pretended like I didn't hear what he said and thanked Mrs. Akiko for allowing me to stay here. Then I headed off back to the hospital, with Nayuki following along behind me. When we got there, Nayuki gave her phone number to the doctors while I went to speak to my mom, "so you're going to be staying at Nayuki's place?"

"Yeah, I'll be staying with Nayuki and her family until you're ready to come home."

"That was nice of them to let you stay with them," then she asked, "now Patrick dear I've been meaning to ask you...why were so upset last night? I could see tears in your eyes when you came home from the dance."

"Oh that, ah...well, I thought..." I looked back over to Nayuki's direction.

"It's okay Patrick dear, I think I understand it now. And judging from that smile on your face, I'm guessing that everything is okay now?"

"Yeah," I whispered everything to my mom about why I was upset, "...and now, I think my chances of becoming Nayuki's boyfriend have been restored."

"Glad to hear that," my mom smiled. "Just seeing you smile makes me smile - Patrick dear, don't lose that smile of yours, okay?"

"Okay mom, I won't."

She then whispered to me, "so are you going to tell her?"

"Ah...not yet, now is not the best time."

"I understand my son, you're going to wait for the right moment...oh, here comes Nayuki." I looked and sure enough, there was Nayuki. She was walking up to the bed to see how she was.

"Hello Mrs. Ozaki," she said kindly, "how do you feel now?"

"Well not as bad as before, but I still feel a little sore after my fall. I'm definetly going to be in here for a while. Patrick had just gotten threw telling me that he's going to be staying with you and your family, is it true?"

"Yes it's true," Nayuki nodded, "we asked my mom and she said it was okay."

"That's real sweet of you to do this for my son. Thank you. Now, why don't you guys go home and get something to eat and get some rest," she yawned, "I need to get some sleep - doctor's orders you know."

"Of course mom," I said, "I'll come by to visit you again everyday after school, I promise."

"So will I," promised Nayuki.

"Thank you, both of you," my mother smiled. She closed her eyes and went off happily to sleep. Nayuki and I grabbed our jackets, then we quietly walked away from her spot of the emergency room.

"Mr. Ozaki," the same doctor called, "again I'm sorry for not updating you on how your mom was doing."

"Nah, that's okay," I said, "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Yes, she's a lucky woman," he said, "especially to have a son like you."

Nayuki and I both said good night to the doctor then we headed back to my apartment to get some of my things.

We didn't take too much from the apartment, just two boxes and a suitcase full of clothes. "We're back!" called Nayuki.

"Welcome home kids," Mrs. Akiko smiled, "the spare guestroom is all ready for you Patrick dear. How's your mom doing by the way?"

"She's still feeling a little sore after her fall, but she's okay."

"That's good, maybe I'll drop by for a visit tomorrow," she turned and walked off for the kitchen, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Nayuki lead me up the stairs to the guest room. The room itself was just as big as Nayuki's bedroom, only there wasn't much in there apart from the matress with blankets and pillows and a small lamp sitting near the closet space.

"Would you like me to help you unpack your stuff Patrick?"

"Sure Nayuki, you can help me."

With the two of us working together, we got all my stuff unpacked in less than two minutes - right around the time Mrs. Akiko called us down for dinner, "amazing what teamwork can do," I smiled.

Tonight, we were given a special noddle dinner with sauce - oh my gosh, all I can say about it was that it was delicous!

After we were done eating, I helped Nayuki and Mrs. Akiko clean up the dishes and put them away, "thank you Patrick dear," smiled Mrs. Akiko, "you are a real gentleman."

Ayu was about to open her mouth to say something, "don't even think about it Ayu!" said Yuichi firmly.

"Too bad, I'm going to say it anyways - you could learn alot from Patrick."

I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard that. "Hey Nayuki," I whispered, "after we're done here, would you like to dance with me for a little while? I believe I owe you for missing out on the rest of the dance last night. So what do you say?"

"Yes Patrick, I would love to dance with you."

So once we were done and after hooking up my Ipod to my new speakers, Nayuki and I danced for a while, one of our favourite songs was 'Because You Loved Me'. Truth be told, I even heard Nayuki hum a bit of that song. I just smiled as we danced until the song was done playing.


	17. Chapter 17 My Wish

Here now is the 17th episode of 'Kanon Returns'. As recalled in the previous chapter, Patrick Ozaki moved in with Nayuki Minase, Mrs. Akiko and Yuichi Aizawa while his mother is in the hospital. In this chapter, we will learn of the date of Patrick's birthday and how he's doing since moving into the Minase house. As always, the rating is PG with no swearing included, but there will a little bit of action included from some troublemakers that were first seen back in chapter 10, and this chapter's date starts at the early morning hours on Wednesday February 16th 2011. Also note that the title of this chapter was inspired by the Rascal Flatts song 'My Wish'. Anyhow, I hope you will enjoy reading this next installment of...

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 17: My Wish**_

Despite the cold weather, I stood out on the balcony sometime at around four thirty in the morning for some fresh air, "you know you are nuts for standing out here when it's freezing cold," said a voice from nearby. It was Yuichi, standing outside of his own room.

"You're one to talk Yuichi, you're standing out here too. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"No reason, I just feel like standing out here until everyone wakes up. What about you though huh? What brings you out here? Having trouble sleeping? You having a good time here so far?"

"Man you're just full of questions aren't you?" I chuckled, "anyways, in the correct order you asked your questions, I came out here for some fresh air, I had a little bit of trouble getting to sleep and yes I'm having a good time living here so far. Does that answer your questions?"

"Perfectly," Yuichi muttered quietly.

I sighed and leaned back aganist the wall, "oh, what a crazy couple of days this has been."

"What are you talking about? Your mother's accident happened yesterday."

"Oh...oh yeah, that's right, it was yesterday, my bad." I looked back over to Nayuki's bedroom, "I sure hope our talking out here doesn't wake Nayuki up."

"Nah don't worry about it, Nayuki can sleep through anything. You've heard of heavy sleepers right? Well that's what Nayuki is, she's a heavy sleeper, she won't wake up unless you mention track practice or strawberry jam. I guess you could say she's a super heavy sleeper." Before I could say anything back, Yuichi turned and walked back into his room.

"That was uncalled for Yuichi," I said quietly.

I stayed outside for a couple more minutes before returning to my 'temporary' room and getting underneath the covers to keep myself warm.

At around six thirty the next morning, I was woken up by a loud ringing sound, it was coming from Nayuki's bedroom. I got up and walked over to Nayuki's door, "hey Nayuki, wake up!" I called to her, but I got no response. "I'm opening the door!" Still no response, I went in...I had to cover my ears because of the loud ringing from the alarm clocks.

As for Nayuki herself, she was still hugging that frog toy she usually has on her bed.

Before waking her up, I turned off all her alarm clocks, then I nudged her gently on the left shoulder and called her name. She soon opened her eyes and looked up sleepily to me, "hey Patrick, what's up?"

"That's not how you greet someone in the morning," I said with a small smile, "you're suppose to say 'good morning'."

"Oh right, good morning Patrick," she yawned.

"Good morning Nayuki. Now come on, don't fall back to sleep, we got to get ready for school, you don't want to be late do you?"

"No, I don't want to be late," she said sleepily, "I have track practice later today..." she strecthed her arms out for a second and let out another yawn, but then fell back to sleep.

"Oh come on Nayuki, don't fall asleep again..." I sniffed for a second and smiled, "I think Mrs. Akiko is making some toast and you know what that means..."

Nayuki got up till she was sitting upright, "Strawberry jam?" she asked.

"Yep, strawberry jam."

Well that got her up, she was now wide awake and walking over to get her uniform. She didn't need to say anything, I walked out of her bedroom and back over to my temporary room to get changed.

After breakfast, the three of us headed off to school, Mrs. Akiko promised me that if she got any call from the hospital, she would drop by the school and tell me, that way I wasn't distrubing the class.

On the way to school, someone ran smack into Yuichi and knocked him over.

"Ah...opps," giggled a little voice, "sorry Yuichi, my bad. I ah...kind of slipped on the ice again and...well, you know what happened next."

"Yes I know, you slipped, you tripped and then you bumped into me again," he groaned, "You have got to be more careful Ayu."

"Oh come on Yuichi you can't blame her," I said, holding my hand out to Ayu, "it could've happened to anyone. Need a hand Ayu?" she excepted my hand and I helped her back to her feet, then I helped Yuichi back to his feet.

"So where are you off to today Ayu?" asked Yuichi, "off to steal more Tayuki?"

"No I'm off to steal Tayuki and for the record Yuichi, I am not a crook! I just got scared those two times, I didn't mean to steal."

"Relax Ayu, I was just joking around," he chuckled, "for the most part," he muttered. Ayu gave him a firm stare, "just kidding. Seriously though, why were you running anyways?"

"Need you ask?" Ayu asked cheerfully, "I was running to catch up to you silly, I wanted to say hello."

"You were going to sneak up from behind me and attack me again weren't you?"

"Ugu! No I wasn't! I just wanted to hug you again...stop saying I attack you!"

"Fine I will, but only if you promise me that the next time you want to hug me, don't sneak up behind me, come up to me and give me a hug..." no sooner had he said that, Ayu walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well that is whathe asked for," I whispered to Nayuki, who giggled quietly after I said that.

"Ah Ayu," Yuichi spoke up almost half a minute later, "as much as I'm enjoying this hug, Nayuki, Patrick and I have to get going, we have to get to school and so should you now that I think about it."

"Ah right," she said letting go of Yuichi, "I guess I better get going..."

"Ayu hold on," called Nayuki, "I need to talk to you for a second." Ayu stopped and Nayuki walked up to her and spoke to her. After their short conversation, Ayu walked away and Nayuki joined us for the rest of the walk to the school.

"What were talking about with Ayu?" Yuichi asked.

"Sorry Yuichi, but that is for us to know and for you and Patrick to find out," she giggled, leaving us speechless and nearly leaving us behind as she walked off to the school.

"That girl is weird," Yuichi muttered to me.

"I heard that Yuichi!" she called back, "That was uncalled for!"

Well that left Yuichi speechless, even to when we arrived at the school.

At around lunchtime, Nayuki went off to talk with her team-mates, Yuichi went off to meet up with someone else, he never did say who he was going to meet up with. As for me, I headed out to the courtyard.

"Huh, it's been a while since I last sat out here," I said out loud.

Just then, I heard some footsteps coming over towards me. I spun round to see who it was, it was Shiori, "hello Patrick, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well that's mostly because I'm always on the go and being kept busy with everything I do," I said, "how have you been doing Shiori?"

"Quite well," she smiled, "actually, truth be told, I had just recovered from a nasty cold I got a few days ago. It's my fault really, I was trying to make a snowman and I...wasn't dressed properly for the cold weather."

"That happens sometimes. Still, I'm glad to see that you're feeling a lot better."

"Thanks...hey Patrick, Kaori told me that your mother went to the hospital yesterday. What happened?"

"How did you...ah never mind," and so, I told Shiori everything that happened. "...anyways, my mother is doing okay now, although she's going to be there for a while, so I'm staying with Nayuki, Yuichi and Mrs. Akiko till then."

"That's good...so how's your crush with Nayuki going?"

"What?" I asked in surprise, "how did you know? I don't remember telling you...it's that obvious to see isn't it?" Shiori nodded, "well Shiori, most recently I was going to tell Nayuki how I felt, up to that point I was waiting for the right moment and I thought for sure that Valetine's Dance would be a good time to tell her."

"So what happened? Did you tell her?"

"Ah...no I didn't. I overheard her saying to her team-mates that she wasn't ready to fall in love, and after hearing that, I just ran off."

"Ohh, so I guess that ends your crush huh?"

"Not excatly. Just yesterday, Nayuki was helping me clean up the blood and the little mess in the apartment and well, she told me that she is ready to fall in love...ah, just don't tell anyone okay? Not even your sister Kaori, I promised Nayuki I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Patrick, your secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you. So anyways, my hopes of becoming Nayuki's boyfriend aren't crushed, but given what's happened most recently, I think it might be best to wait for the right moment...again."

"Well if you're sure, just don't wait too long otherwise someone else might take her."

"Don't worry, I won't make her wait that long."

"Good," Shiori smiled. She turned when she heard some voices call out to her, "oh sorry Patrick, I got to run, I promised the book club I'd have lunch with them, I'll see you later and good luck!" With that said, she turned and ran away to join her friends.

"Thanks Shiori," I said quietly as I sat down on a small brick wall and started eating my lunch.

After the long school day was done, I was getting ready to go when Nayuki came walking up to my desk, "hey Patrick, are you going to go over to the hospital?"

"Yep, I'm going to go over there and see how my mom is doing. What about you though huh? Are you going to track practice?"

"Yep, we got to be ready for our upcoming track meet. Oh and if you get home before I do, can you tell my mom that I might be a little late getting home tonight? I got to meet Ayu later about something important."

"Sure Nayuki, I'll let your mom know."

"Okay thanks Patrick, anyways I got to go, I'll see you later." With that said, she turned around and ran off towards the gym, almost running smack into Kaori, "sorry Kaori!" she called before she ran out of sight.

"It's alright!" she called back and walked inside, "hey Patrick, don't you usually go with Nayuki to track practice?"

"Yes normally I do, but not today, I'm going to see my mom in the hospital and see how she's doing. What about you though, you got another meeting to go to?"

"Yep, another club meeting, then I'm going to meet up with Shiori later and do some shopping."

"Let me guess, you're going to ask Kitagawa to go with you right?"

"Not this time, it's just the two of us this time. And besides, Kitagawa came down with the flu after the Valentine's Dance, so he's going to be away for a while."

"Well that would explain why I haven't seen him all day. Well anyways," I said while grabbing my book bag, "have a good time out tonight."

"Thanks and tell your mother we all said hello."

"Will do," I smiled and headed out.

When I arrived at the hospital, one of the nurses told me that they had moved my mother to a different room, "she's in Room 307, third floor...ah not excatly everyone's favourite floor."

"Oh?" I asked while raising an eyebrow, "how come?"

"You know I have no idea why."

After that short discussion, the nurse gave me directions to my mom's new room. The nurse gave me good directions cause it wasn't long before I reached my mom's room. She was sleeping when I arrived, but she woke up as soon as I stepped in, "sorry mom, I didn't mean to wake you up...I didn't think I was making that much noise."

"It's okay Patrick, it's not you. I've been having a little bit of trouble sleeping...it's this bed, it's so uncomfortable, plus I had an unfriendly discussion with a doctor who's really rude."

"Is that so? Well, just tell me which doctor it is and I'll have a serious chat with them."

"Oh no Patrick, you don't need to do that. Someone else already spoke to him...and from the sounds of it, it didn't sound pretty good. Oh Patrick dear, can I ask you for a little favour?"

"Sure mom, what would you like me to do?"

"Can you go by the apartment a little later and pick up my big blanket and a couple of extra pillows?"

"Sure mom, I can do that...in fact I can probably do that now if you want. Ah, would it be okay if I left my school bag here?"

"Of course it would be okay."

"Alright then, I'll be right back."

As I got up and walked over to the door though, I heard my mother say, "happy Birthday my son."

I stopped at that moment and turned around to face her, "thanks mom," I smiled, "I'll be back." With that said, I turned and walked away. Given what's been going on recently, I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday.

Anyways, being true to my word, I went back to the apartment and got a few things for mom, then I took a taxi back...why I didn't take one to the apartment in the first place I'll never know...anyways, after getting back to the hospital and helping to get my mom's bed to be a little more comfortable, we chatted for an hour and a half until around six.

"Okay I'm going to head out, is there anything else you need before I go?"

"Nope, I'm good. Have a good night out Patrick dear."

"Thanks mom, you too. Remember, if you need anything, just call me okay...and don't say you're being a burden, cause you're not, I don't mind helping you out."

"Thanks Patrick, you are a good son," she smiled, "good night."

After saying good night to my mother, I headed off back to the Minase house. On my way back, I found three big guys standing in my path, "excuse me," I said politely, but they didn't move out of the way, instead they just blocked my path, "Can I help you with..." it was then I recognized their faces, "oh it's you again, what do you want?"

"What else?" one of them snarled, "payback for making us look stupid last time!"

"Hey come on, Nayuki and the rest of our track team won fair and square and as for the beatings you got, you deserved it for threatening her."

"Right," said the second man, "just like you deserve this!" He punched me hard in the stomach, making me groan in pain and fall to my knees. "Nobody makes fools out of us and gets away with it."

Before I knew it, the men had surronded me and were either kicking me or punching me hard, not giving me a chance to fight back.

"When we're done giving you this lesson," said the third man, "we're going to teach that girl a lesson and maybe next time, she and her team will learn to give up before getting to the finish line."

He was about to throw more punch at me, but didn't connect...due to the fact that someone else had punched him hard in the face.

"Who did that?" asked the second man, but didn't get answer...well, not with words. Instead it was another punch thrown to him.

Following the third punch to the first man, I heard someone groaning, "ow, that hurts." I knew who the voice was. I turned around to see who it was, it was Nayuki, "are you alright Patrick?" she asked.

"Ah...yeah, yeah I'm fine," I panted.

"Good," she panted, then she turned her attention to the boys, "leave Patrick alone, otherwise you'll have to deal with me."

But the boys didn't look scared, "now we can teach both of them a lesson they won't forget," the first one snickered. The three of them started walking towards us with their fists clinched. One swung his fist at Nayuki, but never connected, mostly he got punched in the face...not by me and not by Nayuki, but by Yuichi.

"I was just on my way home and I saw you guys in trouble," he said, "good timing on my part don't you think?"

"Yeah, thanks Yuichi," I said.

Before Yuichi could say another word, he punched in the right side of the face by another one of those guys. Then he charged towards Nayuki, but never connected as I kicked him 'there' again, then punched him in the face.

"I told you the next time we meet and you threaten Nayuki or any of my friends, that I would give you a worst punishment than what I gave you last time. Well now it's time I give you that lesson."

"I'm with you Patrick," groaned Yuichi as he got back to his feet.

I don't know why, but for some reason, the three men decided not to fight anymore, instead they ran away.

"What the heck was that about?" Yuichi asked.

I didn't answer, mostly because I had passed out, the last thing I heard was Nayuki shouting my name just before I went out like a light...

I came to in my temporary room. As I was getting up, I groaned in pain, "careful Patrick, you took a lot of blows today," said Nayuki, who was sitting on her knees beside my bed.

"Ow," I groaned, "how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for two hours," she answered.

"Two hours huh? Ow."

"It's a good thing I went out to look for you, otherwise those guys could've really hurt you. Not excatly the best way to celebrate your birthday huh?"

"No I guess not...hey wait, how do you know it's my birthday today?"

"Yuichi told me," she answered, "we actually had something special planned for you...just give me one second and I'll be right back..." she got to her feet and walked out of the room. Less than a minute later, I heard Yuichi, Mrs. Akiko and Nayuki coming up the stairwell and singing 'happy Birthday'. They came into the room with a big cake which had the words 'Happy Birthday Patrick'.

"What's your girlfriend's first name?" Yuichi sang cheekily.

"Yuichi!" Nayuki and I snapped in unison.

"Hold on! Hold on!" cried Ayu as she ran in, "I haven't finished putting the rest of the icing on the cake!" She went to squeeze the rest of the icing out, but she pushed too much out, some went on the cake and the rest splatted everywhere, even on her face.

"And there she goes again," Yuichi chuckled.

"Ugu!" Ayu exclaimed.

Mrs. Akiko just chuckled quietly as she put eighteen candles on the cake, then she lit them all, "go ahead Patrick dear and make a wish." I thought about it, then I blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday Patrick!" Nayuki and Ayu shouted.

"So Patrick, what did you wish for?" Yuichi asked.

"Sorry Yuichi, but I can't tell you what I wished for, otherwise it won't come true." I looked over to Nayuki and smiled, I'm sure you guys can guess what I was wishing for.

Anyways, after making my wish, I cut the cake into six pieces, five of the pieces were to go to the five of us, "and what about the sixth piece?" Ayu asked while having her slice of cake, "are you going to have that Patrick?"

"Nope, I'm giving that piece to Nayuki."

"Oh well...thank you Patrick, that's so sweet of you, but..."

"But what?"

"I would actually like to share this piece of cake with you." She picked up the knife and cut the piece of cake in half, "there we go, one piece for me and one piece for you Patrick. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Nayuki," I smiled.

Ayu looked over to Yuichi, "I'm not even going to bother saying it this time," he said quietly. Both Ayu and Mrs. Akiko just laughed while Nayuki and I ate our pieces of cake. I'm definetly going to say that, despite having been involved in a fight earlier tonight, this is one of the best birthdays I've ever had.


	18. Chapter 18 You're My Better Half

Alright my friends, I'm proud to present the 18th episode of the 'Kanon Returns' series. It's hard to believe that I've been working on this series for two years already. Anyways, this chapter starts on the morning of Thursday February 17th 2011, continuing where we left off in the last chapter, now I'll admit it's not the best chapter I've written up, mostly because I was having some trouble with some of the ideas, but still I hope you will enjoy it. Also note that the title of this chapter was inspired by the song by 'Keith Urban' and that this chapter is part one of three. Now, the rating is PG as always as there is no swearing in this series and now here's the 18th chapter of...

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 18: You're My Better Half**_

"Ow!" I groaned as I got up, "oh yeah, that hurts." I could really feel the pain of the bruises I got from last night's fight with those bakas.

"Don't strain yourself too much Patrick," said a voice. I looked to my left and saw Nayuki, on her knees, sitting next to my little bed, "I don't want to see you in pain."

"It's nice that you're concerned Nayuki, but I'll be okay, after all, I've been through worse situations than this before. I hope you don't mind if I ask this, but how come you're up so early?"

"I just didn't feel like sleeping in this morning..." she paused and looked down to the floor. I couldn't understand why, until I saw, very faintly, she was blushing, "plus I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well that's sweet of you Nayuki, but as you can see, I'm alright..." I groaned again as I stretched, "just a little sore."

At that moment, Yuichi came into the room, "so this is where you're hiding Nayuki," he said to her, "I was just about ready to go into your room and shut off your annoying loud alarm clocks."

"You know that was uncalled for," Nayuki said, sounding offended.

"Oh come on Nayuki, you know how I am," he said before turning his attention back to me, "so how are you feeling Patrick?"

"Battered and sore, but not beaten," I answered, "just give me a few days and I'll be back to my old self."

"Right. As I recall, it took you more than a few days to recover from your last fight years ago," Yuichi just laughed and left the room.

"Sometimes I just think that Yuichi doesn't think before he speaks," I said out loud. Very surprisingly, I heard a quiet giggle and this was coming from Nayuki.

"Sorry," she said, trying hard not to laugh, "so Patrick, do you think you'll be going to school today?"

"Yeah I'll be going to school today," I nodded.

"Alright then, I'll leave you alone so that you can get changed. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes," she got to her feet, turned and walked out of my room, still smiling throughout that time.

Despite groaning in pain, I was able to get changed into my school uniform and walk slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found Mrs. Akiko and Nayuki working on breakfast whilst Yuichi had a conversation with Ayu.

I walked over to my spot at the table and no sooner had I sat down than I felt something soft and fury rub up aganist my right leg. I looked down and noticed 'Piro' the cat rubbing up aganist me, "morning Piro, did you have your breakfast already?"

"He's eaten," Mrs. Akiko called from the kitchen, "I fed him half an hour ago."

"Where's Nayuki?" Yuichi asked.

I looked up and noticed Nayuki walking over towards Piro. Remembering though that she has an allergy towards cats, I got up from my seat and kept her back from Piro.

"Kitty, kitty," she said in a cute lovey dovey voice, "Come here kitty."

"Nayuki, you've got an allergy towards cats remember? You can't be anywhere near that cat."

"Ohh," she groaned.

Piro meowed, then he walked out of the kitchen. Now I don't know what happens when Nayuki's allergies come into effect, I only heard about it from Yuichi, but all the same, I don't want to see her get sick at all. Nayuki groaned and sat down at her seat, but she was smiling once again when she saw Mrs. Akiko bring out the strawberry jam.

"You know, I wish I didn't have an allergy towards cats," Nayuki said as she spread the jam onto her toast.

"Yeah then we would never be able to get you away from the cats," said Yuichi with a chuckle, "she'd never come out of the room for a long time."

"Same old Yuichi," I sighed quietly and went back to eating breakfast.

After we were done eating, we were on our way to school. Yesterday, the music teacher had asked me long before I left for the hospital if I could bring my guitar to their class and teach some of the students of how to play properly...according to the teacher, there are some students who want to learn, but won't listen to the teacher. Anyways, I was going to carry my guitar, but Nayuki insisted on carrying it.

"You know you don't have to carry it Nayuki, I may be sore from yesterday's fight, but I can still carry it."

"It's alright Patrick, I want to help you, I don't mind carrying this for you."

"With the way you two act, I swear you're becoming a couple," Yuichi called, he was already a few steps ahead of us, "or are you already a couple?"

"We're not a couple Yuichi," Nayuki said in protest, "we're friends, besides I just wanted to help him. He helped me when I was injuried."

"Thanks Nayuki," I whispered to her. She just smiled at me while Yuichi walked on ahead without us, Nayuki and I walked along at our pace while talking to each other.

Classes went on for a long time that morning, I thought they would never end, but finally lunchtime came around, "am I the only one who feels like today is one of those slow days?" Kitagawa asked.

"No you're not alone Kitagawa, I felt it too," said Yuichi, "I felt like we were sitting in our seats for three days."

"Yeah I had that feeling too," I piped up, "I'm sure we all had. There's just something about language that makes you feel like it's a slow day. All the same, I'm glad it's lunchtime."

"Same here," said Kitagawa, "I'm having lunch with Kaori and Shiori, care to join us you two?"

"Sorry Kitagawa," said Yuichi, "I got to meet up with Ayu for lunch, but maybe Patrick..."

"Sadly I have to decline your offer, I got to head over to the music room to teach some students how to play the guitar..." I paused and looked in a different direction, "you might want to get going now Kitagawa."

"Why?"

"Cause Kaori is leaving without you again," I said while pointing to the door.

Kitagawa looked over to the doorway and saw Kaori walking out of the room, "hey wait up Kaori! You didn't tell me of where we were going to have lunch together! Wait up!"

"You would think after all this time that Kitagawa would get it into his head that Kaori doesn't like him."

"I wouldn't say that Yuichi. Kaori does like him, she's just showing it in her own special way. Now if you'll excuse me, I better be off, see you after lunch."

I reached down, picked up my guitar case and walked out of the classroom.

"Patrick! Wait up!" I heard a voice call from down the hallway. I turned around and saw Nayuki running up to me, "you left you rmusic sheets back in the classroom," she held out the music sheets that I had left on my desk.

"Thanks Nayuki, that would've ended our lesson before it began."

"Huh?"

"Well, these sheets are for the students so that they can learn these tunes. Without these, the students wouldn't be able to learn, so thanks again for bringing them to me Nayuki."

"Always glad to help Patrick," she smiled, "I'll see you after lunch break," she turned on her heel and walked off to the gym. After a moment, I turned and walked off towards the music classroom.

Shortly after arriving, I could see why the teacher had asked me to teach these students...not meaning to be rude here, but they weren't perfect guitar players.

"No no guys, you have to follow the notes, otherwise you won't be able to play good music."

"Oh and how would you know?" snickered one of the ruder students, "you're not a real guitar player, you were just asked to come here because our teacher couldn't stand us anymore."

"That's not true, I was asked to come here because your teacher wanted me to help you guys become great guitar players."

"Yeah right," they all said in unison and chuckled in a cheeky way. "You talk tough, let's see you back it up," another boy said.

"Very well then, here's a little tune I wrote up for someone special..." I paused for a moment, then I started playing. This song I wrote up shortly after Nayuki had recovered from her injury, I had only played it once before when I had recorded a demo. version of it to be sent to a music company. Basically, the song was about not giving up, despite the pain or the odds.

When I had finished, I smiled for a moment, thinking about Nayuki, then I turned to the students, "how was that?"

"Way to go stupid," snapped another boy, "now he's shown us up."

"I'll let your little 'comments' slide, now why don't we get back to practice and remember, focus this time around and...have fun while doing it. Don't think of it as a job, think of it like a hobby."

And on that note, the students went back to practicing and the troublesome students, actually behaved themselves.

When class was done, I waited till everyone left, just in case someone wanted to ask me any questions, only two wanted to ask me questions. Once they were gone, I gathered all my stuff together and headed off back to the classroom. Just before I reached the door, I heard someone say, "that was a good song you played."

Right away I knew who the voice was, "you heard that Yuichi?"

"Yeah," he nodded, he was on the other side of the door.

"Well thank you...hey hold on a second, I thought you were going to meet up with Ayu for lunch."

"I was, but then she called me and told me that she was busy with something else. She apologized and said she'll make it up to me later on, knowing Ayu, she'll probably steal some Tayuki and drag me along through the city."

"You never let her live it down will you?"

"Nope, come on Patrick, you know me better than that."

"Yeah I do...and Sakura did too," I sighed. I pulled out the locket and almost shedded a tear, "oh gosh I miss her."

"Yeah so do I." For a minute or two, Yuichi and I walked along in complete silence. That was until he finally broke the silence by asking me, "I heard you say that you wrote that song for that special someone, who was it?"

"Need you ask? It's your cousin Nayuki."

"Nayuki?"

"Yeah, she inspired me. Your cousin just keeps on going despite the odds and even the pain she had following her accident, she never gives up and that inspired me into writing that song."

"It seems Nayuki has been inspiring you alot hasn't she?"

Before I could even answer that question, someone came walking up towards us with crouches. That someone was Karin, despite the fact that she was the person who caused Nayuki's accident and nearly got me hurt on the stage of the show, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, "hey Karin, how's that foot of yours feeling?"

"None of your business Ozaki," she sniffed rudely and walked past us.

She didn't go far before she tripped over her own crouches and fell to the ground, "Yuichi come on, we got to help her."

"Right," he nodded.

I placed my guitar case down, then we both walked up to Karin and helped her back to her feet, despite all she had done to us, she's still another human being and when another human being needs help, we'll be more than glad to help.

"You alright Karin? That looked like a nasty fall," I said.

"Ah...yeah I'm fine," she excepted her crouches from both of us and before walking away, she said "Thank you", then she walked away.

"Well at least she said 'thanks' to both of us," said Yuichi, "come on Patrick, let's get going, otherwise we're going to be late for class."

"Right behind you Yuichi," I walked back over to where I left the guitar case, then we headed off back to the classroom.

The rest of the day seemed to go by alot faster and at the end of the school day, I walked over to the gym, but I didn't see Nayuki or her team practicing, instead it was a different group in there, "I wonder where Nayuki is," I said out loud.

"She's gone home," said a voice from behind me, which nearly made me jump in fright. I spun round and saw Kaori standing there, how she managed to walk up behind me without me hearing her...I'll never know, "sorry Patrick, didn't mean to spook you."

"Nah it's okay Kaori," I panted. Once I calmed down I asked her, "what did you mean that Nayuki's gone home?"

"There's no track practice today, so she went home after the last class of the day, I thought you knew that."

"Oh...yeah, now I remember," I groaned, "I've been focusing so much on the school work that I forgot...yeah she told me that last night at my own birthday party. Man I am so stupid."

"Don't say that, everybody forgets something every now and then."

"Yeah I guess that's true," I nodded. "Well, I guess since Nayuki's gone home, I'll go over to the hospital and see how my mom is doing. I'll see you later Kaori."

I had only taken a few steps before I heard Kaori say, "so have you told Nayuki your feelings yet?"

"What?!" I exclaimed and stopped walking, then I turned back to face Kaori, "How did you know? Did Shiori tell you?"

"No," she said while shaking her head, "it's just obvious to see considering that you two hang out alot and you're always there for Nayuki. So I'm going to ask you again, have you told Nayuki your feelings yet?"

"Ah...no I have not," I answered while shaking my head.

"Well don't wait too long, otherwise some guy will come along and sweep Nayuki off her feet."

"Yeah I know that, your sister Shiori actually said the same thing to me yesterday."

"I guess sisters do think alike," she chuckled before looking at her watch, "oh shoot, I got to get going, I'm running late for my club meeting. See you later Ozaki!" And with that, she turned and ran off.

"See you later Kaori...and be careful, there might be ice on the ground!"

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," she called before she disappeared out of sight.

"Huh, seems that Nayuki and Ayu aren't the only ones that are full of energy," I thought to myself. I turned on my heel and walked off for the front gates of the school.

I soon reached the hospital and walked up to the room where my mom was, but she wasn't in there tonight, Mrs. Akiko was in there talking with her, "Patrick dear!" my mother exclaimed, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, my bruises aren't as bad as they were this morning."

"Patrick dear I've told you not to fight."

"Well to be honest mom, I didn't have much of a choice, I was surronded and they started beating me up. They would've continued had Nayuki and Yuichi not show up."

"Well next time you're surronded, just try to walk away and don't fight okay? I don't want to see my son get hurt."

"Sure mom, I'll do that next time," I said as I sat down in the second chair in the room. "So Mrs. Akiko, how long have you been here?"

"Just an hour, I wanted to see how your mother was doing," she answered, "you know, one of the doctors came in here just five minutes before you came in here."

"Oh really? What did the doctor have to say?"

"He says that there's a good chance that I could be going home next week, isn't that great news Patrick dear?"

"Yes it is," I nodded.

"And once I've fully recovered, I'm going to apply for a job to support the two of us," she smiled happily, "we'll finally have our lives back on track again, won't that be great?"

"Yeah it will be," I answered, "but first things first, you need to rest and get better."

"Yeah I know, I'm just a little bored from resting all the time, I want to get out and do things I've always wanted to do. Before I met your dad, I wanted to travel around the world and maybe open up a toy store for kids. I'm hoping to live out my dreams someday..."

"I'm sure you will mom, you can do anything you set your mind to."

"That's true Patrick dear," my mother smiled, "I seem to remember saying that to you when you were a kid."

"Yes you did say that to me and look at me now."

"I am, you became a well behaved young man with great potential and I'm so proud of you my son..." she then noticed my guitar, "so how was it teaching the students of the music class, did it go well?"

"Not at first, but after showing up some of the troubemakers, it went as smooth as butter."

"That's good to know," she yawned, "oh excuse me, I'm sorry about that. I was up most of the night last night, one of the other patients was talking loudly last night to someone, I don't know who, but it kept me up quite a bit."

"Well if you want, Mrs. Akiko and I can go and let you have some rest."

"Sure Patrick dear," she yawned again, "I'm sorry that I have to cut this visit short."

"Nah that's okay mom," I said while showing a small smile, "you get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Alright," she leaned back till she laying down, then she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Mrs. Akiko and I grabbed what we brought in, then we walked slowly and quietly out of the room.

As we were walking through the hallways, we spotted two familar faces walking up towards us, it was Yuichi and Ayu, "hey you two, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see Mrs. Ozaki," said Ayu, "we want to see how she's doing."

"She's doing quite well, but right now she's just getting some sleep, she didn't get much of it last night."

"Well that explains why you're leaving so early," said Yuichi, but then asked, "would it be alright if we just pop in for a second and just drop these things off for her?"

What they had with them was a balloon which read 'Get Well Soon', some Daisies and a white teddy bear with a red bow.

"Sure guys, you can go in and just drop that stuff off," I said, "just don't wake her up, she needs her sleep."

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet, Ayu's the one who makes a lot of noise."

"Ugu, I do not you meanie!" she snapped and ran on ahead without Yuichi.

"Ayu wait up!" Yuichi called and ran after her, "I'm just kidding around!"

Mrs. Akiko chuckled, "some things just don't change," she said, I had to agree with her on that one. We watched as those two walked off towards my mom's room, then we headed off back to the Minase house.

When we arrived, we found Nayuki working in the kitchen, "hey you two, you're back early."

"Yeah, Mrs. Ozaki just needed some sleep," said Mrs. Akiko, "she didn't get much of it last night. Good news though is that she might be released from the hospital next week."

"Oh that is good to hear," Nayuki smiled.

"So Nayuki, have you been working in the kitchen ever since you got home?"I asked.

"No, I actually went to the grocery store to get some more food, then I made a little snack and I was just cleaning up when you guys came home. I was going to go upstairs and do my homework right now...hey Patrick, would you like to work on our homework together?"

"Yeah, I would like that," I nodded, "it's better when we work together than doing it alone."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," she smiled.

So once I had taken all my stuff back to my 'temporary' room and gotten changed into a different set of clothes, I joined Nayuki in her bedroom. She already had all of her books out on the table.

"So where's Piro? I haven't seen him since we got in."

"He's sleeping on Yuichi's bed, I wanted to pat him on the head, but I had to remind myself of my allergies," she sighed unhappily, "so I didn't touch him once. I'm sorry Patrick, I'm probably boring you with this."

"No you're not, I don't find anything you say boring."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

After I said that, Nayuki's cheeks turned bright red again, but she quickly looked away in hopes that I wouldn't see her blushing. After a moment, she looked back to me, "before he and Ayu left for the hospital, Yuichi said that you wrote up a song that you performed in music class today. What's the song called?"

"It's called 'Never Give Up', which is deeply inspired by what you do Nayuki."

"Yeah Yuichi told me that earlier."

"If you like, once we're done with our homework, I'll play the 'live' version of the song for you."

"I'd like that, now enough talk, let's get to work and get our homework done."

"Alright," I nodded and that's just what we did.


	19. Chapter 19 Feelings and Emotions

And now for the chapter I've been wanting to write up for quite some time. The ideas for this chapter came to me sometime after doing chapter 7 of this series and I am proud to present this idea, it might make you cry from happiness or maybe sadness, as for what will happen in this chapter, I can't reveal anything, just yet. Anyways, this chapter continues where we left off in the last chapter, with the date being Thursday February 17th 2011 and like always, the chapter is still rated PG for no swearing included and now my friends, here is the long awaited chapter I've really been wanting to do of...

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 19: Feelings and Emotions**_

After completing our homework, Nayuki and I were called downstairs to dinner, Yuichi and Ayu had not returned, so it was just going to be Nayuki, Mrs. Akiko and myself.

"Yuichi called me a few minutes ago and he said that he and Ayu were going to meet up with a couple of old friends they ran into," Mrs. Akiko told us, "So they probably won't be back for another hour or two."

"Did Yuichi say who he and Ayu ran into?" Nayuki asked.

"Mai and Sayuri, they ran into them just outside of the hospital."

Just hearing Mai's name reminded me of what she said to me that day when I went into her shop, that happens to me alot. "_In your near future, you will lose someone special in your life and you will fall in love again_."

"I only hope she's wrong about me losing someone special in my life," I thought to myself.

"Patrick?" Nayuki's voice snapped me out of my thoughts once again, "are you okay? You looked like you had zoned out there for a moment."

"I'm alright Nayuki, I just got alot on my mind, that's all. There's nothing to worry about," I said reassuringly, "anyways after dinner, I'll perform the live version of that song for you okay?"

"Sure," Nayuki nodded, then she looked back over to Mrs. Akiko, "would you like to hear that song mom?"

"Of course I would," she answered as she sat down at her spot at the table, "I like listening to Patrick singing too."

Dinner was quite delicous and of course, we told Mrs. Akiko that after we had finished eating, and before going over to the living room, we helped her wash the dishes, pots and pans. Once we were done there, we walked over to the living room where I once again performed a live version of the song 'Never Give Up' for both Mrs. Akiko and Nayuki.

"So, how was it?" I asked after I was done.

"It's a very good song Patrick dear," said Mrs. Akiko.

Nayuki's smile seemed to be bigger than ever, "that was a brilliant song Patrick, I really liked it!"

"Well I'm glad you liked the song Nayuki," I smiled, I sure was glad to hear that come from Nayuki.

After performing that song, Nayuki and I just relaxed in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching one of her favourite movies. At first, Nayuki was at one end of the couch and I was at the other with an empty spot in between us, then she moved over and sat down to my right side.

"You don't mind if I sit down next to you do you?" she asked.

"Uh...not at all," I said, "you can sit next to me if you want to."

And so Nayuki sat there beside me and less than three minutes after she asked me if she could sit next to me, she rested her head on my right shoulder, which surprised me.

"Ah Nayuki..." I looked down to her and saw that she had fallen asleep, but she wouldn't wake up, she was fast asleep. "She must've had a long day today," I thought to myself, "ah just let her sleep."

"Are you two becoming a couple or something?" asked a voice from the doorway.

I looked to see Yuichi staning there and with Ayu standing next to him. "No Yuichi, we're not a couple. Nayuki was just tired, so I just let her rest her head on my shoulder while she sleeps."

"It's too bad she's fallen asleep," said Ayu, "cause the best part of the movie is coming up. I love watching romance movies."

"Really? And here I thought you liked horror movies," Yuichi chuckled.

"Ugu, Yuichi! You know I can't watch those kinds of movies, they give me nightmares and they scare me badly!"

"I know that Ayu, I'm just joking around with you."

"Hey Ayu and Yuichi, when did you two get in?" The two of them looked to the source of the voice and saw that Nayuki had woken up and no longer had her head on my shoulder.

"We're sorry Nayuki, we didn't mean to wake you up," Ayu apologized.

"No it's okay Ayu, I just wanted to rest my eyes for a moment or two," she said before letting out a yawn. Then she asked, "did you two have a good time hanging out with Mai and Sayuri?"

"We did," Yuichi nodded, "We ate out with them and talked for a bit and to answer your question, we just got in right now and saw you two watching the movie..." Yuichi then noticed my guitar, "and I'm assuming you played that new song you wrote up."

"Yep," I nodded, "I did and both Nayuki and Mrs. Akiko liked it." Nayuki nodded in agreement to what I just said.

For the next half hour, Yuichi and Ayu sat on the other couch watching the movie with us until it was done. When the last scene had finished and the credits were rolling, Ayu looked at her watch, "oh boy it's late, I better get going."

"Hold on a second Ayu," Yuichi piped up, "it's probably not a good idea to go home this late, why don't you stay here with us for the night and I'll walk you home tomorrow."

"You'd really mean that Yuichi?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well sure, I would love to stay here with you guys for the night, but where will I sleep?"

"Well you can always have the guest room...as long as it's okay with Patrick."

"But then where will he sleep?" Nayuki asked.

"It's alright Nayuki, I'll just sleep on the couch tonight, Ayu is more than welcome to have the guest room. Just let me get a few things from the room and I'll be right back."

And before anyone could say another word, I was already on my way up the stairwell to the guest room. I grabbed my pajamas and of course my picture of Sakura and myself as kids, then I went back downstairs.

At around Midnight, mostly in the Minase house was fast asleep, but I wasn't. No matter how times I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, I just couldn't and it wasn't because of my bruises. I just had alot on my mind.

"Maybe I'll go out for a walk," I thought to myself, "maybe that will get me tired."

Before leaving though, I wrote down a little note saying 'I'm going out for a little walk, but I'll be back soon. Signed Patrick Ozaki', then once I had my winter clothes and boots on, I walked out of the house and headed off towards the hills.

I knew that Makoto the Fox would probably be asleep, so I didn't call out to her. Instead, I just stood on the hill and looked out at the town.

"It's certainly a beautiful town," I thought to myself, "words can't just can not describe the beauty..." my thoughts were distracted by the sounds of footsteps coming up the pathway I had taken. I spun round and saw that it was Nayuki, still wearing her pajamas, but had Yuichi's jacket on and had her boots on too.

"Nayuki? What are you doing out here?" I asked, "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs to see how you were doing and I found your note. What brings you out here anyways Patrick?"

"I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to go out for a little walk and just look at the town from the hill. Seriously though, aren't you feeling cold?"

"Not really, it's a bit on the warm side tonight," she answered, then she asked me, "Patrick, when we get back to the house, instead of sleeping on the couch, why don't you sleep with me in my room?" My eyes popped wide open in surprise when I heard Nayuki say that, but before I could ask a question, she added, "I got an extra sleeping bag you could use."

"Oh well...that's sweet of you Nayuki, but are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure," she nodded, "besides, the sleeping bag is probably more comfortable than sleeping on the couch."

"Well...alright, I guess I could do that."

Before leaving though, Nayuki and I stood on the hillside just looking out to the town, most of the lights in the houses were off, but the lights in the streets were still on and there was still a few vehicles running on the roads. We never did see Makoto the Fox, so after a while, we headed off back to the Minase house.

When we got back, Nayuki looked in her closet and soon found the sleeping bag and had rolled it out for me.

"Hope it'll be okay, I mean it's not like a bed but..."

"It's fine with me Nayuki, I used to go camping alot with my mom when I was kid, so I'm used to sleeping on sleeping bags," I let out a big yawn at that moment, "oh excuse me. Well I guess that's my cue to go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning Nayuki."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning Patrick," she smiled and walked over to her bed.

A few moments later, both Nayuki and I had closed our eyes and had fallen asleep.

The following next morning, the sun shone brightly into my eyes. I groaned for a moment, then I opened my eyes and turned to my right. I looked over towards Nayuki, who was of course still asleep.

"Wha...what am I...oh right," I reminded myself, "Nayuki asked me to sleep in here, it really was sweet of her."

Not daring to wake her up, I got up from the sleeping bag and tip-toed out of the bedroom and down the stairwell towards the living room. "Maybe I should do something special to thank her..."

And so I walked over to the kitchen and got started on making breakfast. Less than five minutes later, someone else came walking into the room and that was Ayu, "morning Patrick, you're up early. How come?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't feel like sleeping in this morning. Hey Ayu..."

"Yeah?"

"I hope I'm not insulting you or anything, but where did you get those pajamas?"

"They're Nayuki's old pajamas," she chuckled nervously, "they're the only ones that actually fit me," she let out a yawn before she started sniffing, "hmm, something smells good, you cooking again?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Do you mind if I give you a hand?"

"Sure Ayu, you can give me a hand."

Ayu rolled up her sleeves and walked over to the kitchen to help me. Although she was a little clumsy, she was a great help cause by the time everyone was up, breakfast was ready.

"Smells good," said Yuichi, "if your singing career doesn't work out Patrick, you could probably open up a bed and breakfast. I'm sure lots of people would like that."

"Hey I helped too!" Ayu said in protest, "and for once, I didn't burn anything!"

"Yeah Ayu was a good helper," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get ready to go to school. You guys go ahead and eat, I'll be right back." That being said, I walked out of the room and up the stairwell back to my temporary room.

After eating breakfast and helping to clean up, Nayuki, Yuichi and I headed off to the school. We arrived with minutes to spare, we didn't even need to run this time, we were just walking. Classes went by slowly that morning up till lunchtime, "Finally!" groaned Kitagawa as he strecthed out his arms.

Another teacher came into the classroom, I knew who this person was, it was the music teacher. She spoke with our teacher and then walked over to my desk, "hello Mr. Ozaki, I wanted to talk to you for a moment if I could."

"Sure thing," I said.

I got up from my desk and followed the teacher out of the classroom. "First of all, I want to say thank you for teaching my class yesterday, I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Nah no trouble at all," I smiled.

"That's good. Now, they also said that you are a very good singer and that you want to become a professional."

"Yes that's true."

"Well it just so happens that I have a friend who is in the music business and if you would like, I can get you an interview with the music company and who knows, they might make your dream come true."

"Well that'd be great, thanks."

"You're welcome Mister Ozaki, now if you'll excuse me, I got to get back to class, I'll see you around."

She turned on her heel and walked away. Nayuki came out of the classroom and asked me what the teacher wanted to talk to me about, "Well she said that she knows someone who can possibly get my singer career on the right track."

"Well that's great Patrick, before long you'll be a famous superstar."

"Yeah I guess, but even if I do, I'm still going to be just plan old Patrick Ozaki...hey Nayuki, don't you have track practice?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me Patrick, I'll see you later!" She turned and ran away.

After school was done for the day, I went over to the hospital to see how my mom was doing. During my visit, I told her about what the music teacher said to me, "well that's great news Patrick dear," she smiled, "this means you're going have to work very hard if you want to be successful."

"Yeah I know that, in fact I've already gotten started by writing a few more songs...which were inspired by Nayuki."

"She seems to be your biggest inspiration."

"Yeah she is," I nodded. "Shortly after arriving in this town, I told Nayuki of my dreams and she believed in me and...she still does to this day. Am I ever lucky to have a friend like Nayuki Minase."

"Maybe, she also could be something more than just a friend, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do know what you mean...and you know what, you could be right. I've been wanting to tell Nayuki my feelings for a while now and I think tonight might be the best night to tell her."

"That's the spirit my boy, you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Right," I nodded happily, "You always know just what to say."

"Hey I'm your mother, I'm suppose to say this kind of stuff to you," she giggled at that moment and so did I. "Now go, go see Nayuki and tell her."

"Alright," I said as I got my feet, "and I'll come back later to tell you everything."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

After leaving the hospital, I headed off towards the school, it was completely empty with no one walking around in the hallways. When I had arrived, it was snowing very lightly, but now it was coming down hard, just thought I'd let you know. I pulled out my cellphone, but I didn't dail a number, I was slightly nervous. The thought of being rejected by Nayuki kept popping into my head, "what if Nayuki doesn't want me as a boyfriend? What if, she only sees us as friends?" I thought to myself.

I shook my head at that moment, "I got to try, I can't let my fears get the best of me, not tonight," I took in a deep breath, sighed and then dailed the number for Nayuki's cellphone.

It rang three times before I heard her answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Nayuki, it's Patrick...listen, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Uh...I can't really tell you on the phone, I want to say this in person. Can you come by the school?"

"Actually...I'm already here. Look over to the pillars."

I spun round and looked over towards the pillers and there standing beside one of them was Nayuki with snow sitting on top of her head. "How long have you been standing out here?"

"Ever since track practice ended."

I wiped some of the snow off her head, "you must be freezing out here. Did you at least call your mother and let her know you are here?"

"Yeah, I called her earlier and told her that I was going to be out late getting home. So Patrick, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well...Nayuki I...it's something I've been wanting to say for a while, it's just that...I've been a little nervous to say it."

"Say what?"

"Ah well..." I was still little nervous to say the right words to Nayuki, "do you remember that Valentine's Card you got where the person didn't write down their name?"

"Yeah?" she nodded.

"Well that was from me..." I took in a deep breath once again, looked Nayuki in the eyes and told her what I've been wanting to say since that Valentine's Day Dance, "Nayuki Minase, I...I...I love you."

Nayuki gasped the moment she heard that.

"You love me?" she asked.

"Yes, I love you. I've always had a crush ever since I first met you and I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend." There was a pause for a moment, neither one of us said a word, "you don't have to answer me right now, take some time to think about it."

I sighed quietly and turned to walk away, "I'll see you back at the house Nayuki."

"Patrick wait!" she shouted. I stopped walking and turned around, "I want to say something to you..." she took in a deep breath and said; "I love you too Patrick Ozaki and I would love to be your girlfriend."

And just like that, all my worries seem to go down the drain. I smiled at Nayuki and walked up towards her, wrapping my arms around her while she wrapped her arms around me. We hugged for a minute before letting go, once again Nayuki had some snow on the top of her head, "we should probably get back to the house before we catch colds."

"Yeah," she nodded before wiping snow off the top of my head. What she did next took me by surprise, she got on her toes, closed her eyes and kissed me. Not on the cheeks this time, but on the lips. My lips were touching Nayuki's lips and I could feel her tounge dancing around mine. I was surprised at first, but after a moment or two, I just closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Nayuki again, holding her close to me.

I swear that moment was a picture postcard with Nayuki and I kissing and with snow coming down, it was wonderful.

After a minute of kissing, our lips seperated and Nayuki opened her eyes. She stared at me and smiled, "now, let's go home."

"Sure," I smiled. I held out my right hand to her and she grabbed it with her left hand, then we walked away from the school.

When we got back, we found Mrs. Akiko working on making dinner and Ayu and Yuichi were talking, "Hey you two, where have you been?" Ayu asked.

"We were at the school, talking for a bit," Nayuki answered while blushing and come to think of it, I was blushing too.

"You two do know that you're holding hands right?" Yuichi pointed out.

"We are? Oh, so we are," I chuckled. Nayuki was trying hard not to laugh.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Yuichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nayuki and I looked at them for a moment, then at each other, "what do you think Nayuki? Should we tell them?"

"Yes, I think should tell them...together."

I nodded my head in agreement as we looked back over to our friends and family, "well after visiting my mother in the hospital, I went by the school to talk to Nayuki, who was already there and I told her my feelings and that...I love her."

"And I said I love him too, then we hugged and..." Nayuki started blushing a brighter shade of red at that moment, "We kissed."

"So what we're saying is...Nayuki and I are now a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Yuichi's mouth opened wide in shock, while Ayu was cheering, "way to go you two! I'd knew you'd become a couple."

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Mrs. Akiko smiled at us and even Yuichi, after finally getting out of his shocked state had to say that he was happy for us too.

"I had a feeling you two were going to become a couple," he said, "it was just plain obvious to see. Still, I'm happy for you guys."

"Well thanks Yuichi," I said, still smiling. I then turned my attention back to Nayuki, "now I got to go back to the hospital to check up on my mom and let her know, but I'll be back soon." Before I left the room, I gave Nayuki a kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful out there Patrick."

"I will."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room towards the doorway. Nayuki just stood in the same spot, still blushing the entire time, "he kissed me...again," she said quietly, "I'm in love."

"And I'm so happy for you Nayuki dear," Mrs. Akiko smiled.

Finally Nayuki snapped out of her trance and walked over to the counters to help Mrs. Akiko get everything ready for dinner.

After about thirty minutes or so, I returned back to the Minase house, but my cheerful smile had faded away. "Hey Patrick," I heard Nayuki call, but I didn't answer her back. "Patrick?" She stepped out of the kitchen and came over to where I was, "is something wrong Patrick?"

I was silent for a moment, then...I burst into tears and collapsed onto my knees.

"Patrick! What's wrong?" she screamed.

Mrs. Akiko, Ayu and Yuichi came running to see what was going on.

"Patrick, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I was just at the hospital and they...they..." I was sobbing, it was hard to speak while more tears poured down from my face, "she's gone...she's gone...they told me...my mother is dead!"


	20. Chapter 20 Alone

That was quite a shocker we got in the last chapter don't you think? Anyways, in this chapter, we continue right where we left off in the previous chapter. Rating is still the same as there is no swearing whatsoever, the title of this chapter was inspired by the song by the 'BeeGees' and if anyone's keeping track of the time, the date is Friday February 18th 2011 and now here's the continuation of...

_**Kanon Returns**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 20: Alone**_

Nayuki and Yuichi helped me to the kitchen where I cried until I had no more tears. Mrs. Akiko made me some tea, "what happened Patrick dear?" she asked kindly.

"Well," I said in a calmer voice, but still with a sad tone in it, "when I got there, I found her bed empty. I asked a doctor if they had moved my mother to another room or something and that's when they told me...according to them, her heart just stopped sometime after I left...I just can't believe she's gone."

"I'm sorry Patrick," Nayuki said quietly, "if it hadn't been for me, you would've been there to help your mother."

"Nayuki, it's not your fault. My mother had a weak heart, just like Sakura did, added with stress..." I couldn't say anymore, "I miss her already, I just can't believe it. I feel so lonely now, I don't know what I'm going to do anymore."

"You can stay here as long as you want to Patrick dear," Mrs. Akiko said kindly, "our home is your home too."

"Thank you Mrs. Akiko, but I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you please not call me 'Patrick dear'? It reminds me too much of my mother," I looked down to the floor, just about ready to cry again.

"Alright, I won't call you that anymore."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone for a while, I'll be up in my room if you need me," with that said, I got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen.

"Poor Patrick," Ayu said shortly after I walked out, (I could still hear them), "what began as a good day for him, quickly turned bad. I wish there was something we can do to cheer him up."

"All we can for him now is to be supportive during this time and help him if he ever needs us," said Yuichi.

"Well said Yuichi, that is what we can do," said Nayuki.

"Thanks," I muttered before continuing up the stairwell to my room. I didn't turn on the lights, I just shut the door, locked it and sat down on my bed. After a moment or so, I burst into tears, "Mai was right all along, I would fall in love again, but I would also lose someone I loved...I just can't believe that I lost my mother," and for another ten to fifteen minutes, I'm not sure how long I cried to be honest, I cried till I had no more tears to cry out.

I slept terribly that night...actually, I didn't sleep once that night.

The next morning was nice and sunny, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, but Nayuki hardly noticed it as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at her usual spot.

"Did you sleep well Nayuki dear?" Mrs. Akiko asked her.

"No I didn't," she answered, "I was so worried about Patrick that I couldn't sleep."

At that moment, Yuichi came walking into the kitchen, "Patrick asked me to tell you that he won't be coming downstairs today, he still needs his space right now."

"The poor boy."

"But he's got to eat something," said Nayuki.

"He said he's not hungry," Yuichi said as he sat down at his spot at the table, "you know, this reminds me of when Aunt Akiko was in the hospital, you locked yourself in your room and refused to come out."

"Yeah, that was a terrible time for me, but it must be worse for Patrick."

"Well it's like you said last night, all we can do is to be supportive for him and help him if ever needs help," said Mrs. Akiko as she brought over the food to the table.

"Yeah," Nayuki nodded, "I think I'll stay home today instead of going to track practice."

"No it's okay Nayuki, I'll stay here and watch over Patrick. I got some housework to take care, so if he needs anything, I'll be here to help him. You go to practice and I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thanks mom," although Nayuki was showing a small smile, she wasn't feeling cheerful on the inside.

Before leaving, Nayuki walked up to my room and knocked on the door, "Patrick! I'm going out to practice okay? If you need me, just call me on my cellphone?" But there was no answer, "Patrick, are you okay in there? Can I come in and see you?"

"No!" I snapped back, making Nayuki jump, I could hear her outside of my room, "sorry Nayuki, but right now, I want to be alone."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later!" She turned on her heel and walked down the stairwell towards the front door.

In the room, I was still wearing the same clothes I had been wearing yesterday and I had very dark lines under my eyes. I sighed unhappily and looked over to the window, the curtains were closed so the sunlight couldn't shine into my room, not that I wanted the room to be lit up at that time. I just wanted to be alone in the dark.

"I hate shouting at her," I said quietly to myself, "But I..." Again I couldn't speak as I burst into tears again.

"Patrick dea...uh," I could Mrs. Akiko calling out to me, "do you need anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine by myself!"

"Okay, but if you feel hungry, there's a tray full of food here outside your door, just in case okay? If you need me, just call okay?"

"Sure Mrs. Akiko," I called back before I burst into tears once more.

After practice was done for the day, Nayuki returned back to the house and found that all the food that was on the tray was still sitting on there and the cup of coffee was still full.

"Did he come out at all?" Nayuki asked her mother.

"Only a few times, but he didn't stay out for too long, he'd just go to the washroom and go back to his room."

"Has he said anything?"

"Not since I went up to tell him that I was leaving that tray of food in front of his door. I hear the occassional sobbing, but that's basically it, I don't hear him that often."

"Poor guy," Nayuki said while looking up to the stairwell.

"Nayuki, I have to go out for a while, I need to go out and pick up a few things from the grocery store, but I'll be back in a bit alright?"

"Sure mom."

With that confirmed, Mrs. Akiko walked over to the doorway, got on her shoes and jacket, then she walked out. Moments later, Yuichi arrived, along with Ayu, "anything?" he asked.

"No, he hasn't come out that much today and he hasn't eaten either."

"Do you think it would be okay to go upstairs and talk to him for a bit?" Ayu asked.

"You can try, but I don't know if he'll answer you back."

"Well anything's worth a try," said Yuichi, "come on Ayu." So Ayu followed Yuichi up the stairwell - but returned moments later, "he still doesn't feel like talking, he just wants to be left alone for a while."

"Actually, he kind of shouted it," said Ayu.

"Well you can't really blame the guy, if he wants to be left alone, just let him be alone. He'll come out soon enough. You did Nayuki," he said looking over to his cousin, "now Ayu, why don't you give me a hand with dinner?"

"Are you sure I'm not going to burn everything?" she asked in a cheeky way.

"No, I just have a feeling that you'll drop everything."

"Ugu, Yuichi!" Ayu stormed out of the main hallway towards the kitchen. Yuichi chuckled quietly and followed Ayu. Nayuki looked back up the stairwell one more time before walking over to the kitchen.

Later on in the evening, Nayuki walked from her room, after finishing her homework alone, and stopped just outside of my door. "Patrick! I want to talk to you! I'm coming in!" She turned the door handle and pushed the door open. The room was completely dark, the bed was a mess and that wasn't all that was a mess.

Nayuki looked over to the window and saw me sitting there next to the sliding glass door and looking down to the ground, my hair was a complete mess, the lines under my eyes were dark and I looked pale too.

"Hey Patrick. Do you mind if I turn on the lights?"

"I do mind," I answered, "I rather sit in the dark."

"Alright, I won't turn on the lights, I just want to talk to you." She closed the door, but didn't shut it, she lift it open a little bit, then she over towards me and got down on her knees, "you know, I went threw what you're going threw now. When my mom was involved in a serious accident, I thought I was going to lose her, so I locked myself in my room and refused to come out."

I didn't say anything, so Nayuki continued.

"Despite the fact that I wanted to be alone, Yuichi and all my friends talked with me and reminded me that I wasn't truely alone. They were always there for me and they still are if I ever need them. Patrick, I want you to know that you are not alone, we're all here for you if you need us."

"I know that Nayuki, but I still feel lonely. My dad doesn't care about me at all, he doesn't even call me his son, my mom was the only real parent I had, but now that she's gone, I feel like an orphan," I felt like I was going to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Patrick. Would it be okay if I just stay here with you for a while?"

"No, I'm sorry Nayuki, but I don't want any company right now. I just want to be alone, if I want your company, I'll ask for it. Now, will you please get out of my room?"

"But Patrick..." but she remembered something from when she was in the same position I'm in now, "alright, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Sighing unhappily, Nayuki got to her feet, turned and walked out of my room, but stopped before the doorway.

"There is one thing I want to say to you Patrick Ozaki...I love you," and with that, Nayuki opened the door, walked out of the bedroom and after closing the door, she walked off back to her room.

I didn't reply back, mostly because I didn't hear her, I was lost in my own little world again. After a moment or so, the water works started up again.

At Midnight, mostly everyone was fast asleep, but as you can guess, I wasn't. It seemed that at that time I was in a trance, mostly thinking back on all the times I had spent with my mother. Unknown to me, I had grabbed Sakura's locket, walked out of my room and down the stairwell, got on my winter gear and walked out of the house.

I walked along through the quiet streets, but I was still unaware in my state at the time.

Soon I reached the hill and as I was walking along the pathway, I finally snapped out of my trance, "Wha..." I exclaimed, "what am I doing out here? Last thing I remember I was in my room and now I'm out here."

See what I mean? I was in a trance.

"Well, if I'm out here, then that must mean there's something out here that I should see."

Despite feeling cold, I continued walking threw the snow, which was just starting to build up more and making it difficult to walk. Finally I reached a familar part of the forest, "hey I know this place, this is where I saw Sakura on Christmas Day..." a thought came into my head, "I wonder...Sakura?! Are you here? Sakura!"

I waited for a few moments, then I heard some footsteps coming from nearby. Then, I saw her again, Sakura walked out from behind a tree, still wearing the same dress she was wearing before.

"Hey Patrick, long time no see," she said with a smile before walking over towards me. She then wiped a pile of snow off the top of my head, "you don't want to catch a cold do you?"

"No I guess not," I sighed before falling to my knees, "I miss my mother, I've been feeling lonely without her."

Sakura didn't say a word, not just yet anyways. She got on her knees so that way she was face to face with me and then she spoke, "I'm sorry Patrick, I know how much you loved your mom."

"Yeah I do and I still do."

"Well she loves you too...she has a little message for you. Don't be miserable forever Patrick dear, live your life to the fullest and never give up on your dreams and also, don't ever lose that smile of yours."

"I don't feel like smiling right now."

"Maybe so, but you'll smile again soon. And Patrick, don't forget that you are not alone. There are lots of people who care about you and are worried about you."

"Even Nayuki?"

"Yes, especially Nayuki," She leaned in and kissed me, but not on the lips, this time it was on the forehead. "I have to go now Patrick, just don't forget that you are not alone and if you want prove, just keep walking and you'll soon find it." Sakura got to her feet, then she walked away, disappearing out of sight.

After a moment or so, I got to my feet and continued walking. There was more snow on the ground now than there was before, but I still continued on, remembering what Sakura said before she left. At last, I arrived at the spot Sakura was talking about.

I stood on the top of the hill looking out to the town, lights were on in some buildings, cars were running in the streets and some people were walking along on the sidewalks. I stared for a moment, completely silent and with my eyes fixed at the town, then after a few moments...a smile reappeard on my face for the first time in over a day.

"You're right Sakura, I'm not alone," I said quietly. I grabbed hold of my necklace and held it close to my heart, "I love you, both of you."

After a few more minutes, I finally walked off back to the Minase House. As I walked along, I took in the time to admire the beauty of this town, "it really is a beautiful town, I love living here," I thought to myself. I even took in the time to say hello to some people I didn't even know.

"Are you feeling alright?" one of those people asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just saying hello," I smiled and continued on my way.

"Well hello to you too," they called back.

Finally I returned back to the Minase house. I kicked off my boots and removed my jacket, then I walked up the stairwell towards Nayuki's bedroom. I knocked on her door quietly, but got no answer, so I turned the door handle and peered into her room. Nayuki was laying down on her bed on her right side with her green frog plush toy sitting next to her.

I walked quietly into her room and stopped by her bed. I stared at her for a moment before getting down on my knees quietly.

"Hey Patrick," I heard her speak, "I was wondering when you were going to come back."

Nayuki looked over her shoulder, then got up till she was sitting upright and staring at me, "you're covered in snow again," she said as she wiped it off my head, "did you go to the forest again?"

"Yeah I did," I nodded, "wait a minute, how did you know I left?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went by your room to see if you were there and...I found the room completely empty, I was worried about you."

"Yeah sorry about that Nayuki, but I was in a bit of trance. Last thing I remembered was being in my room and the next thing I knew, I was in the forest again."

"I guess that could happen to anyone, Yuichi did something similar to that when my mom was in the hospital."

We both went quiet for a few moments, then Nayuki broke the silence again, "you seem to be a little cheerful than you were before, are you okay?"

I took in a deep breath, sighed and then spoke, "yeah I'm okay Nayuki. I mean, sure I'm still sad about losing my mother, she was a wonderful woman, but I know she wouldn't want me to be miserable all my life, she would want me to live my life to the fullest, to never give up on my dreams and to not lose that smile of mine."

I grabbed my necklace and held it softly in my right hand before bringing it close to my heart. Nayuki leaned forwards and gave me a hug, she almost fell out of her bed.

"I'm so lucky to have so mnay wonderful friends and family. I'm also lucky to have you in my life Nayuki, with you around, I'm never alone."

"That's right," she smiled.

At that moment, we heard a little bit of grumbling, it was coming from my stomach, "ha, I guess I am hungry, well no wonder considering I haven't eaten a single thing since Friday afternoon. Do you think it would be alright if I go downstairs and make myself something to eat?"

"It's alright," Nayuki nodded before asking, "would you like some help Patrick?"

"Of course I would."

Once I had gotten to my feet, I held out my right hand out to Nayuki and she grabbed it with her left hand, then I helped her to her feet, "Thanks, just let me grab my housecoat."

"Sure." Nayuki grabbed her housecoat with all the cats on it, then after putting it on, we both walked down the stairwell towards the kitchen.

Early the next morning, Yuichi was the first to wake up. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room. As he walked threw the hallway, he saw that Nayuki's room was empty, "I wonder where she is," he thought, then he noticed the guest room door was open, "where are they?" he walked down the stairwell and started walking towards the kitchen when he saw Mrs. Akiko standing outside the living room, but peering into the room.

"Aunt Akiko? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh Yuichi dear," she whispered, "come take a look."

Yuichi walked over and looked in, what he saw made him smile. For laying on the couch was myself and sleeping with her head on my chest was Nayuki. After we had finished our meal, we went into the living room to watch a little television, but we fell asleep at...hmm, I don't know what time.

"How long have they been in there?" Yuichi asked.

"I don't know, I was just going to clear the sidewalk of snow and I noticed them sleeping in there."

"Well it's good to see Patrick out of the room again...and by the looks of them, they're smiling too. I don't know what Nayuki said to him, but I think it really cheered him up."

"Perhaps, now let's just leave them alone for a while."

"Sure," and very quietly, he closed the door of the living room.

At least five minutes later, I woke up and looked down to see Nayuki still sleeping with her head on my chest. "Yeah, I am lucky to have a wonderful friend like you Nayuki," I said quietly.

"Well I'm lucky to have to you as a wonderful friend," I heard her say. She looked up to me with a smile on her face, "and that's not how we greet each other in the morning. You're suppose to say 'Good Morning'."

"Oh I'm sorry, Good Morning Nayuki."

"Good morning Patrick, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, for the first time in several days, I did have a good night sleep. What about you though? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah,"she nodded, "I had a good night sleep too. Well I guess we better get up and get ready for another day...what do you want to do Patrick?"

"Anything, as long as I get to hang out with you Nayuki."

She blushed into a bright shade of red the moment I said that and so was I. She continued to smile as she stared at me, then she leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Once again my lips were touching hers and my tounge was swirling around hers.

We kissed for a minute before our lips seperated with a small trail of siliva falling between our lips and landing on my chin. Nayuki wiped it off before getting off me. She then waited as I got up. Once I was on my feet, we walked over to the kitchen, holding hands the entire time. Just as we entired the room, the phone started ringing.

"Who'd be calling this early in the morning?" Nayuki asked out loud, "I'll get it." She walked over to the phone and picked it up, "hello, Minase residants. Ah yeah he's here, hold on...It's for you Patrick."

She held the phone out to me which I excepted, then I spoke to the person on the other end, "hello. Yes this is Patrick Ozaki. Yeah I'm that student who taught the music class that day. Yeah, I do want to become a professional singer, it's been my dream to become one. Well I guess I could meet up with you tomorrow afternoon after school. Alright I'll meet you there, but is it alright if I bring along a friend with me? Okay thanks, alright see you tomorrow, bye."

"Who was that Patrick?"

"It was that person the music teacher was talking about, she told him about my dream to become a singer and now I've got an interview for tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh that's great Patrick, you must be excited, your dreams are coming true."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"One of my dreams has already come true," I walked up to Nayuki and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Patrick," she smiled and wrapped her arms around me, just as Yuichi and Mrs. Akiko came into the kitchen. "Oh uh...good morning," Nayuki said to them.

"Good morning you two," said Mrs. Akiko, "you seem to be cheerful this morning."

"Well we got good reasons to be, we'll tell you over breakfast."

"Now speaking my language," Yuichi said out loud. Nayuki and I had a little laugh before we turned and walked over to the counters to get started on making breakfast.


End file.
